Freya the Green
by Glilavaneth
Summary: The lonely mountain has been occupied by Smaug the dragon for far too long. As the company of Thorin Oakenshield sets out to reclaim their homeland they are joined by Bilbo, a hobbit from the Shire and an enigmatic wizard Gandalf who brings along his moody yet skilled apprentice. How will the company react to the presence of this mysterious woman with a desire to prove herself?
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my first ever fan fic. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I will post some brief author's notes at the beginning of each chapter, don't feel obliged to read my ramblings though! If you stop by, please leave a review, any comments gratefully received!**

**Obviously, I can only bask in the brilliance of JRR Tolkein and Peter Jackson, who own the rights to the Hobbit. I own nothing except Freya, my OC**

**If you do decide to read this, much love to you **

**~ G **

**Prologue**

As the sounds of the evening's revelry in the Inn reached a crescendo, the dark haired girl in at the table in the corner continued to nurse her drink. Completely alone she stared at her hands, wondering what her next move would be. It was a village like any other in middle earth and being close to the Greenwood was full of farmers, hunters and folk who looked suspiciously like poachers.

Freya had sat apart from the rest of the patrons trying not to attract attention to herself. But as a lone girl on the cusp of her womanhood, she wasn't having much luck. The innkeepers wife was giving her the evil eye and kept asking her what business brought her to the village and though Freya was determined to remain silent on that subject she knew it was obvious she was a runaway.

It was unseemly for a woman to be in a tavern alone, but Freya had felt drained, she needed to rest and gather her thoughts before she moved on. She had tried to conceal the fact that she was alone by placing a stick and her bag on the chair opposite her and by ordering two drinks. She had scraped together little enough coin, but she figured the peace and quiet was probably worth it.

She knew her looks and youth were drawing attention from the male patrons; and uncomfortably, from the innkeeper as well. Freya allowed her straight dark brown hair hide her face. She had been told her grey eyes with their flecks of blue and dark hair made her comely, though her mother often complained that she would not make more of herself. She had taken great pains to put her in uncomfortable dresses and high shoes, braiding her hair to show off her slender neck. This seemed important to her mother, as she told Freya that as fetching as her looks made her, she was a little short for one of the race of men at 5"3' and a little on the skinny side. Frankly Freya saw good looks and dressing up to attract a man as a hinderance, usually preferring to keep her long hair down to give her something to hide behind from the attentions of men, as she was attempting to do now. The dresses she could tolerate at a push, but when alone or at home she preferred breeches and a tunic. She had not packed any dresses when she had fled.

A patron from a rowdy group of what looked like poachers got up and made his way over to her, swaying slightly amid the jeers of his companions.

"This seat taken love?" he said dumping her bag unceremoniously on the floor and slouching in the chair.

"Actually yes, it is, I am waiting for my companion." Freya replied, cupping her drink without looking him in the eye though her perceptive gaze had briefly flicked over him when he had picked up her bag. She could tell his carelessly wavy blonde hair and broad shoulders would have made her sister practically drool once upon a time, but that thought just left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Well then" he replied unperturbed "I promise I won't intrude long. I can be very fast if you prefer petal". he moved his chair closer to her while she continued to ignore him "Though the quicker I am the less there is in it for you if you know what I mean?" he cooed in what must have been his most seductive tone. It had probably worked on bar wenches before and his voice had a husky quality that Freya was sure other women would go positively giddy over. Freya, however was starting to get irritated with the stranger.

"No thank you, I really am just waiting for someone". He smiled sensing a challenge

"But where are my manners. The name is Jack, son of Walt". Freya was starting to get the impression that her indifference was not the deterrent she was hoping it would be and that he wasn't going to give up soon. Freya was not that sort of girl, even if she was a runaway and currently sat alone in a tavern. She was a fortnight away from twenty-one where she would come of age, but she had come from a respectable family and she was frankly appalled by the insinuation that a woman alone must be in want of a man to share her bed.

Freya suddenly recalled how tired she was, emotionally from the fight with her parents the night before and her eventual decision to leave them all before daybreak, and physically from her long flight from their home. This was bad.

Lately, when Freya got tired and angry strange things happened. That was one of the things that had made her family decide to force her into a respectable marriage before the strangeness around her could be discovered. Better to have her safely married off into a respectable family; that way if the bizarreness surrounding her was discovered, it would not be their problem, but her unwitting husband's.

Freya however was not just running away because of an altruistic drive to not be a burden on any husband. Her parents had a good idea of who she would be palmed off onto; Tamlin was a nice respectable older son of a wealthy merchant family, whose father happened to be chair of the guild her father desperately wanted into. He was decent, but morally upright and therefore may not protect her the way her family had when he did find out about her 'abnormality', as her mother had taken to calling it.

Freya didn't fancy being rejected by her family and would be husband and lynched for 'witchcraft' into the bargain, so she had taken matters into her own hands and fled before those outside her family had discovered her. Besides, her 'abnormality' made her feel special; different and strong but also vulnerable in a strange sense.

She could feel the air about her prickling as she turned irately to Jack and opened her mouth to tell him to get lost, but her scathing retort never left her mouth.

"Ah! there you are my dear! I am so sorry for keeping you! You must have thought I had forgotten all about you." said a deep voice, as a grey robe and long grey beard came into view. Freya looked up at the owner of the voice puzzled "Oh I see you ordered me a drink, that was thoughtful of you Freya my dear." he continued as Freya stared dumbfounded, unable to fathom who this strange elderly man was and how he knew her name. "young man, I think you will find that is my seat" he concluded. Jack shot a scathing look at the man, but acknowledging defeat he got up and turned to leave while the elderly man took his seat and started to drink the thus far untouched ale.

Finally finding her voice, Freya blinked rapidly and addressed the man in a quiet voice.

"Thank you for your timely intervention sir, it seems you know me but I am afraid I do not know you". The man smiled revealing straight white teeth underneath his beard

"You may call be Gandalf, and I am pleased to have found you, Freya".

"I will not go back to be sold into marriage like some brood mare" she whispered angrily "If they want a daughter to get them into the guild by marriage so badly then why not allow Arana to marry Tamlin instead. _They_ like each, other forcing me to do it because… because I am older and unwed is… _cruel_".

She pushed her seat back and started to rise thinking she would leave now that the conversation was done and the message would get back to her family once and for all, but stopped as Gandalf firmly but gently held her wrist to stop her leaving. He whispered to her in low, urgent tones.

"I have not come to bring you back to your family Freya, I have come to help. You have started experiencing strange things am I right? Visions, dreams. When you are tired and angry objects breaking, or moving? Perhaps even stranger than that? This is normal for a 20 year old, when the Gift starts to manifest". He stated, nodding slightly as though confirming something to himself and releasing her wrist. What he did not state was that this was normal for a 20 year old elf or half-elven. Though this still was rare and it was unheard of for one from the race of men to be blessed by the Valar with magic, but he had his own theories about that.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she whispered trying but not entirely succeeding to keep the fear our of her voice and the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, well then, if you have no wish to discuss it then we can sit and simply make small talk over our ale… if you can call it that, I don't find this variety agreeable, perhaps I will order us some wine instead". Freya could not help but smile slightly as he turned to the innkeepers wife and made good on his offer then turned to Freya with a warm and somewhat grandfatherly smile.

Freya was so taken aback by this abrupt turn in conversation that she chuckled and looked him over properly. Gandalf had a tall blue pointed hat, which he was now removing and placing on the table. Now visible under the hat she could see a pair of long bushy eyebrows and kindly pale blue eyes. His grey robe reached the ground and he had a grey scarf tied about him. In addition to his long grey beard, he had long grey hair, which he now ran a hand through. He carried a long staff and had an air of mystery and authority about him.

"Thank you" Freya said to the innkeepers wife as she brought the drinks over, her manners earned a simple "humph" from the older woman. She turned back to Gandalf who shared an amuse sigh with Freya. "Nothing like service with a smile is there" she confided in the old man earning a chuckle and a warm smile. She smiled back, warming to the strange man.

Gandalf produced a pipe and turned so that only Freya could see him light it with a flame he produced on his fingertips without flint or any other materials. Freya's eyes widened as he did so. It was a small display but it demonstrated a lot. It showed her he had not guessed at her situation; rather he knew that she was starting to feel the magic inside her, and his demonstration, though small showed that he had it too.

She sighed as Gandalf took a pull on his pipe contemplatively. It had been a matter of seconds; he hadn't pushed, or pressured her, hadn't pursued a conversation she was not ready to have yet. He had shown her he understood by that one simple gesture. She didn't know why, but Freya had a feeling she could trust Gandalf, she didn't know where this feeling came from, but her instincts were usually spot on and in this moment they were not telling her to run, they were telling her to follow. She could sense an enormous but contained power in Gandalf. They continued to talk for a few more minutes as they finished their wine, when Gandalf abruptly stood up.

"Well I think we've talked away enough of the evening sat in comfort here… Yes, you are exactly as I expected. come along then"

"Hold on a minute, what just happened? Where is it that you think I am going with you" Freya said slightly alarmed and perplexed that this brief meeting could have led to some agreement she did not realise she was making. Lowering his voice and leaning over the table Gandalf grew serious.

"I will explain on the way, but for now, you must trust me. If you stay here tonight things will end badly for you".

"I am not defenceless" Freya retorted, wanting to believe it.

"No you are not". Gandalf confirmed and glanced slightly over his shoulder before returning his gaze to meet hers "And that is why it will end badly for you" he continued to look into her grey eyes and comprehension dawned on her.

The man Jack was watching her leering and she realised he was not the only one. She would be forced to defend herself from the increasingly drunk patrons, or the irate innkeepers wife and she would end up having to flee if her Gift manifested and she hurt someone. Slowly she stood never breaking eye contact with Gandalf. She picked up her pack and stick. Gandalf threw some money on the table, turned and left. Freya followed without looking back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for sticking with me through the prologue!  
><strong>

**As with the prologue I obviously do not own the Hobbit, JRR Tolkein and Peter Jackson own the rights to the book and movie. I own nothing except Freya, my OC**

**~G**

**Chapter 1: Reflection**

The moon was shining brightly over the rolling hills as Freya stopped to catch her breath. Her feet were sore and it had been a long trek from Lothlórien, the place she had called home for the past one hundred and twelve years, but Freya knew that she was nearing the end of her journey. She took a moment to admire the beauty of the place she found herself in.

"The Shire" she said to herself.

Freya had taken too little time to reflect lately, preferring to focus on her journey, keep busy and lately "busy" had meant her own survival in the wilds during her journey. Her mentors would not be happy about that, they always encouraged her to reflect, and to meditate regularly as a method of controlling her emotions. She had been unhappy about leaving the safety of Lothlórien, but she did not once consider refusing to go.

She took a deep breath and looked at the rolling green hills; they appeared to almost glow blue in the dark where she stood under the moonlight of the clear night sky. As Freya continued walking she could see lights shining out of round windows here and there and she noticed a pair of curly haired folk who could only be hobbits standing at a round front door seemingly saying goodnight and shaking hands. She realised that their homes were built into the rolling hills, and what would have been unnoticeable as a home at first may actually be what she was looking for. She sighed; wondering how she would ever find the place she needed to be, let alone find out exactly why she was needed there. She had read much about the Shire, hobbits and their ways, but seeing it was another matter, especially in the dark!

Gandalf had always been so mysterious, never revealing even a hint of his intentions to her, but why break the habit of a lifetime now! The last time she she had seen Gandalf he had all but commanded her to be in the shire and to look for his mark on this exact evening. His tone brooked no argument and he said that she was needed. Having had far too much experience of the wizard when his mind was set and he had that determined look in his eye she decided not to argue, but to just accept that it must be important.

Freya chuckled to herself. She had never thought of herself as the accepting, obedient type before! She thought back to the first time she had met the enigmatic, forthright and often grumpy wizard the night she had fled her former life sitting in the Inn in a village she could not remember, and wondering what was to become of her.

Even though it had been over a century since that night, Freya still wore her dark hair long, so that it fell to her waist when down. Rather than hiding behind it however, she now found that it got in the way, so she usually wore it in a messy bun, a few dark and unruly strands escaping to frame her face. She sometimes wore dresses while at home in Lothlórien, but was still most comfortable in high brown boots, slim fitting breeches or long leggings, with a green tunic. She almost always wore her green hardened leather corset over the top of her tunic, it was structured enough to give her curves support (which had developed more in the last century), while giving her some protection from glancing blows when training, or if it came to it, defending herself in the wilds. Of course she was never comfortable without her favourite long green coat. It had been a present from Lady Galadriel and was embroidered with flowered vines in light blue and silver thread along the seams and cuffs. It was closely fitted to her form and fell almost to her Ankles. It had slits on the sides up to her mid thighs, giving the deceptive appearance of a robe until she moved and it became apparent that this was a garment made for her and her alone, designed to move with her and give her flexibility.

The elves of Lothlórien had jokingly called her "Freya the Green", as a jest at her usual attire and frequent and lengthy visits Gandalf had paid to her, but she took that as a badge of honour. Freya's appearance was now that of a human woman in her late twenties or early thirties, her youthful full cheeks had given way to fine features to match her grey eyes and slender, yet curvy physique.

Besides visibly only ageing about ten years in the past century, Freya herself had changed. She had changed from the frightened runaway fleeing a loveless betrothal to a man her sister adored. Freya had learned much and was proud of her achievements to date. She had learned to survive in the wild by hunting (in her own unique way) and gathering edible leaves, roots and wild berries. She was proud of her self sufficiency wherever she went, and most of all she was proud of her Gift and the look of pride she could invoke in her mentors. She now carried herself with more confidence; the elves had joked about her air of command when she had stopped hiding behind her hair and started standing up straight.

Freya had spent much of her life since her first meeting with Gandalf in Lothlórien where the Lady of Light had become her protector and mentor. Much of what she was today, much of her abilities and powers were thanks to Galadriel, her patience and faith in her to succeed. She had inspired Freya to persevere, to push and challenge herself and Freya had quickly come to love her not only as a mentor, but also as a mother figure.

From Galadriel, and Occasional visits from Gandalf and even from a very secret journey to Radagast the Brown she had learned herb lore, and could cast some minor offensive and defensive spells. She had learned to shoot a bow fairly accurately and fought with a two handed staff similar to Gandalf's. She could use a pair of daggers as well when there was a need. Swords had proved too heavy for her slender arms and the elves that trained her had taught her instead that daggers could be a more deadly ally for her when her staff was not to hand.

Where Freya felt her heart and talent truly lay, was her ability to heal. She had practiced on animals, healing the minor wounds and afflictions of the animals who served the elves of Lothlórien, then moving on to cuts and afflictions of the elves themselves. She had even healed Gandalf of a wound he had acquired defending himself from a lone Warg on his last visit to Lothlórien. She had wondered if the memory of this healing had prompted Gandalf to ask her to meet him in the Shire for whatever it was he was scheming now.

She had friends in Lothlórien amongst the elves. Haldir the Captain of the March Wardens of Lothlórien had overseen her training personally. He had become her friend and if she considered Galadriel the mother figure she never had, then Haldir was definitely like a brother to her. His brothers Rumil and Orpohin were friends, but there had been that initial language barrier when she had arrived as she could not speak Sindarin and they could not speak the common tongue. Freya had built a new life in Lothlórien, a new family that were able to accept her for who she was and nurture her Gifts. Freya was content, happy even in her new life.

One thing however always stayed with Freya, no matter how much her mentors or friends tried to change it. Freya was bitter.

Bitter about how she and her sister were viewed as assets to be forced into arranged marriages by her parents. She was bitter that her old friends had experienced the same fate. Most of all she was bitter that they had come to accept this because they were never taught to think differently. That women were possessions to be traded in marriage was a story repeated over and over in the world of men, one even eventually perpetrated by its victims as mothers sought matches for their daughters.

Men on the other hand had more freedom. They were expected to make a respectable marriage and produce heirs, but they had the freedom to refuse matches. They could even take a mistress if they were dissatisfied with their match, though any women who entered into such arrangements were shunned and spat on if they were found out.

This would have been her fate had it not been for her Gift and her selfish decision to flee; to marry without love and have her life controlled by her husband who would himself have a freedom she would never know.

But even her Gift had not entirely granted her the freedom she sought from the subjugation her gender decreed she would suffer. She had been forced to train in secret, to continue to conceal her Gift. This meant that she rarely ventured from the safety of Lothlórien.

On her few forays away from her home in Lothlórien, like her current journey, she was greeted with suspicion by those in the villages of men as were all women not attached to a respectable man. When she left Lothlórien she was made to feel like a second class citizen unless she had been accompanied by Gandalf or Haldir, at which point people assumed what they would (usually the worst) and simply kept their insults to themselves lest they upset her companion. When she was alone however, the world of man had no such qualms about sneering at and ostracising her.

She was sick of the lack of acceptance and respect the race of men demonstrated towards women, particularly those who were different and wished for more than to simply bear children and attach themselves to a man. She wondered why she ever left the safety of Lothlórien, but she knew she had a responsibility to use her Valar given Gift to help those in need, and at the moment, that was best served training and respecting the wishes of her mentors.

Sighing again and bringing herself out of her bitter reflection, she mentally shook herself. It would not do to let her bitterness get to her, and at this moment, her curiosity was greater than her harboured resentment towards her own race. Besides, thinking about her home was not going to simply get her back there, though she knew she could speak to the Lady of Light in her mind should she wish.

Freya set her thoughts on the mysterious meeting ahead of her and continued on her way, searching for the large tree on the hill, and Gandalf's glowing mark that she knew would be there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Still with me?!**

**OK now for the disclaimer: JRR Tolkein and Peter Jackson own the rights to the Hobbit. I own nothing except Freya, my OC**

**You will recognise the song "blunt the knives" which is from both the book and the movie**

**hugs**

**~G**

**Chapter 2: Many meetings**

Freya rounded a corner in the winding lane she had been following and came to a junction. She stood hands on her hips wondering irately if she was supposed to search every front door in the Shire, for she had seen no sign of Gandalf's mark yet.

That was when she saw a sight that made her heart feel as light as a feather; Freya sighed in relief and followed the blue pointed hat that could only belong to Gandalf around another bend.

"Something is wrong, could you feel that?" she heard a heavily accented voice say. She slowed her pace, cursing herself for her own stupidity. Of course they had felt it. One hundred and twelve years had not been enough for her to learn to disguise her magic when her emotions got the better of her it seemed, she was particularly adept at making her vexation known to those around her. She realised that the air was crackling with her usual raw power when she was starting to let her anger get the better of her again.

Freya wrapped her green cloak about her more tightly to conceal the staff currently resting on the crook of her arm. It was a conspicuous thing, which she usually tied her satchel to if she did not want other travellers to notice it, as she had now. Her staff was approximately 5 foot in height, only just shorter than her and made from the smooth, strong white wood of a Mallorn branch. Its top twisted into a round cage like tip which concealed a large green peridot. Freya had bound strips of green leather and strong green thread around the staff where she normally held it when fighting and there was a small yet lethal spike fixed expertly to it's base.

Another voice replied to the first "I got a whiff of something, a smell". Freya stopped, she had not heard this description of her magic before, but she knew that everyone with the ability to wield magic _felt_ different to her. When she had been in the presence of Galadriel using magic, hers felt like time itself, earth and water coming together and sometimes she could faintly smell the sea crashing against the rocks. She found it a powerful yet refreshing smell. Gandalf felt different, she couldn't put her finger on it, but his magic felt contained, clam, yet repressed. It smelled faintly of fire and wood smoke. She had no idea what her own magic felt like, or what it smelt like so she was curious.

"Oh? I really don't know what you may be referring to master Dori" said a deep, slightly amused and familiar voice effectively cutting off the conversation. Though slightly disappointed that her curiosity had not been sated, Freya decided it was safe to proceed around the corner as her friend and mentor was clearly in control of the situation, as he was used to being! He came into sight looking slightly younger and more care free in the moonlight, his amusement evident.

"Ah Freya my dear! I was wondering when you would join us".

"Gandalf!" Freya greeted him with a respectful bow and a warm smile. "I am glad I found you, I thought you said I would see your sign easily! Did you expect me to search the whole shire?" she said in mock irritation placing her free hand on her hip and quirking a finely sculpted brow. Gandalf let out an exasperated huff. He knew she was jesting, but he could not help feeling a little irate at his headstrong pupil. In fact what he had told her was that she would _feel_ his sign and to let herself be guided towards it. She must not have been meditating, thus letting her thoughts drift to melancholy and other negative feelings that came when she dwelled on the past. He would not let this get the better of her again.

"Freya" Gandalf warned, but she was unperturbed, walking up to the old man, and to the surprise of his companions she hugged him, her voice slightly muffled by their proximity.

"Its good to see you my friend" she said into his chest as Gandalf wrapped a free arm around her and replied with a chuckle

"You too my dear, now let me look at you" he stepped back and appraised her. Gandalf smiled and nodded, seemingly satisfied and motioned for her to join them.

"You look well my dear… but you should remember to meditate." he concluded, the last bit added in an undertone and with a warning glare.

From any other man this episode would have peaked her ire even further and earned a severe tongue lashing. Well, anyone except Lord Celeborn, Radagast and her adopted brother Haldir. But she conceded they were all different, not exactly 'men' for a start.

As they started forwards Gandalf cried out in mild surprise realising that nobody had followed.

"Oh, where are my manners! I think some introductions are in order! Freya, these are my companions Dori, Noir and Ori." he nodded to a group of what were very clearly dwarves who bowed politely. In fact on another glance, all Gandalf's companions were Dwarves, and all wearing a thinly veiled expression of suspicion and incredulity towards the newcomer, but each bowed politely as they were introduced. "Bifur, Bofur, Bombur" he continued "and Oin and Gloin" he finished.

Freya, remembering her manners from the harsh lessons of her mother answered with all the charm and courtesy she could muster. She therefore opted for tact rather than bullheadedness for a change and gave her most disarming smile, which seemed to soften the expressions on most of the dwarves, save the ones Gandalf had introduced as Dori and Nori. The lessons of her mother had not succeeded in getting her respectably married by the proper age of twenty-one, which had obviously been the main goal of instilling them, but they were useful nonetheless.

Those manners and the healthy respect she constantly showed the Lord and Lady of the wood as well as Gandalf had cracked the icy exterior of Captain Haldir, who was almost as famous for his aloof manner as he was his skill. Not long after her arrival in Lothlórien, he had then decided to take her under his wing whenever she was not with Lady Galadriel or Gandalf. This was something she was ever thankful for, considering how close they had become and how useful his weapons training had been.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Freya smiled at the dwarves.

"And to you my Lady" said the dwarf Bofur who was wearing an amusing hat and a genuine looking smile. Her smile widened as he fell into step with her when the party moved off.

"Please, just Freya. I have no title". that last bit always stung a little and she frowned slightly. If she were male, she could have. The nickname 'Freya the Green' may very well have been awarded by the council of the wise when she completed her training, even though she were different to the strange beings masquerading as men that could wield magic.

But there was still much prejudice and she disliked the elitist attitude of the leader of the Istari order, Saruman and his refusal to acknowledge that other races could wield magic. She had never met him of course, and anything Gandalf had taught her was done in the strictest of secrecy when he visited Lothlórien on some pretext or another with the majority of her magical education being provided by Galadriel herself, and her weapons training by Haldir.

As they walked they chatted amicably, she found herself instantly liking Bofur, he was a kind fellow with a light heart and a sense of fun. Bifur was clearly kind and thoughtful, but she found there was a language barrier as he only communicated in Khuzdul; the jealously guarded and secret dwarf language, as well as in gestures. This owing to the axe embedded in his skull which seemed to have been there for quite some time. Bofur and Bombur happily interpreted for her however, and Gandalf seemed to understand him.

As they rounded a corner they spotted a hill larger than the rest with a tree growing on its apex. She thought that they must be close, she could feel a faint hum in the air. As she looked ahead, she spotted a feint blue glow… there it was, Gandalf's mark on a brightly painted round green front door. This was the place where Gandalf had intended them to be and where he promised her she would meet her destiny.

This Hobbit hole was larger and clearly more well appointed than the rest. The family was clearly well to do, and they had clearly spent time and effort building a lavish and comfortable dwelling for the family. She could see the garden was well tended and there was an air about the place; homely, well loved and extensively maintained. There were lights coming from the window, but they could not hear anything from inside.

"This must be the place" Nori stated, earning a look from Freya. She was warming to him as well, but she could not decide if his elaborate hair was impressive or ridiculous but she kept those musings to herself.

"It looks like there is nobody home, I mean there are lights but no sound… what do you suppose we should do" said Ori as he, Nori, Gloin and Bofur leaned against the round front door to listen for sound.

"Well I suppose it would be polite to knock, or ring the door bell?" sighed Freya trying to contain her amusement at the curious behaviour of the dwarfs. She knocked the door and stood back next to Gandalf allowing the dwarves to crowd around. They could hear muffled angry tones from within belonging to a single person. The dwarfs all leaned closer to listen.

"It sounds like he is telling us to go away!" said Bofur his tone confused. With that he and the other dwarfs cried out in alarm as the door opened sharply and they fell over the threshold onto the floor of a very well appointed round hallway.

"Gandalf" sighed the little hobbit who had answered the door as though the name were the answer to all the mysteries in Middle Earth including why he had been invaded by Dwarfs in the middle of the evening interrupting his supper.

Gandalf merely looked sheepish and started helping those who had fallen onto their feet. Bilbo huffed out an exasperated sigh realising that his quiet supper followed by a relaxing evening in his favourite chair with his book was now looking like a fleeting and improbable fantasy. Gandalf ushered the dwarves in and stepped into the hall, followed by Freya. The hobbit, who Freya supposed must be the Mister Baggins Gandalf had told her to look for, turned in alarm to see that those dwarves who had regained their feet had already started rearranging his furniture to make room for everyone and were all but completely cleaning out his larder.

Recognising defeat as he watched the dwarves were busily cooking, making drinks and generally preparing a feast, the hobbit rushed off to put some more respectable clothes on. Freya stood in the hall observing the dwarves; though it looked like utter chaos unfolding before her, Freya had to admire the way everyone looked to have a place and purpose in the group. Nobody was Idle except her; she simply couldn't allow that and therefore helped Gandalf set the table.

Some minutes later when the dwarves all sat down Freya accepted a steaming hot and refreshing cup of tea from Dori, the kindly dwarf with elaborate grey braids in his hair and beard. He still seemed suspicious of her, but Freya was beyond caring at this moment, her thirst and outright curiosity getting the better of her.

Gandalf decided to make the introductions as Freya had not met any of the dwarves before, except those she arrived with and Bilbo had only met those who had arrived before their group. Freya smiled and nodded politely as Dwalin and Balin each stood and offered her their service; Balin with a warm smile and Dwalin with a scowl that she suspected was meant to intimidate but Freya found amusing in light of the stern look Balin (who turned out to be his brother) turned on him.

Fili and Kili were a different kettle of fish altogether. They had somehow arranged the other dwarves on the table so that the only seat Freya could take was either between them, or at the head of the table (a place clearly reserved for someone important). However, because she was presently in a room full of respectable looking dwarves, her mentor and a respectable, if flustered hobbit, this move did not provoke her ire (surprising even her!) and she moved around the table to take the seat. Fili and Kili both stood and bowed in a gentlemanly fashion offering her service in an identical tone with identical roguish smiles which she could not quite suppress her smile at.

They ate their fill, and Freya found the conversation to be amusing, but when the meal started to become raucous Freya excused herself thinking to find the bathroom when she heard poor Bilbo leading Gandalf into the hall just ahead of her. The poor fellow seemed so distressed and it made her feel such a pang of guilt that she let out a guilty sigh. It didn't help that she overheard a comment about the plumbing being practically destroyed leaving her to wonder how she might relieve herself! It was clear to her that Bilbo was not expecting company and was even more in the dark about this little venture than she was.

Gandalf looked as though he was not going to give up any secrets and his assurances that it was "quite a merry gathering" were not helping the poor distressed hobbit so Freya made her way over to Bilbo deciding that now was time to end the poor hobbits suffering and show a little decorum.

"Mr Baggins, my apologies I have not had the opportunity to speak to you yet. There are so many of us." she shot a pointed look at Gandalf before holding out her hand to Bilbo for him to shake "If you didn't remember, I am Freya. It seems as though our group has taken you by surprise and you were not expecting us" she continued, shooting Gandalf another pointed look as he took a breath to interrupt and returned to looking Bilbo directly in the eyes as was polite. Gandalf rolled his eyes though his lips quirked in an amuse smile.

"oh… A pleasure Miss Freya… I, uh please, call me Bilbo… uh, yes. I mean to say that I saw Gandalf earlier, but I err…" he trailed off seeming to run out of steam under Freya's gaze and polite apology. That was enough to make up Freya's mind.

"I do hope that you will allow me to make myself useful around here, perhaps I can take a look at the cloakroom for you?"

"Oh no, please Miss Freya, that really isn't necessary… goodness gracious I feel so out of sorts… it is humbling to have such an offer! But I cannot possibly…"

"Well 'tis no trouble Mr Baggins" interrupted Freya

"Quite unnecessary my dear, I have already taken care if it" said Gandalf returning making Bilbo and Freya start having not noticed his brief departure. Freya nodded and excused herself to make use of the newly repaired facilities, staying a moment to tidy it a little. "_A place for everything and everything in its place" _she thought to herself with a smirk.

When she opened the door to the cloakroom again she was greeted by a sight as amusing as it was unnerving, Kili and Fili were stood in the hallway throwing plates through the hallway. Fili gave her a cheeky wink earning a smile in return as Bilbo heard the clank of metal and rushed off calling something about blunting his knives.

Freya closed her eyes "_well that'll do it I recon"_ she thought trying desperately not to laugh out loud, for it would have been "_the height of impropriety to laugh at another's distress"_ (her mothers voice said in her head) as she started to lose her composure and silently chuckle to herself attempting to stop her shoulders shaking. Sure enough the dwarves began to sing and Fili and Kili flashed her identically charming wide grins making her composure slip more.

_Blunt the knives, Bend the forks._

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

They added music to the lyrics and continued to sing, Freya didn't know where to look between Gandalf's laughter, the still flying crockery, the revelling dwarves, and the poor hobbit.

"_Breathe". _She told herself "_In through the nose, out through the mouth." _deciding that this was one of those "_oh hell, just go with it_" situations, Freya took a seat at the table giggling to herself as the song climaxed. She was surprised to see not a single broken plate or cup and everything stacked and sparkling clean.

She shrugged and smiled at Bilbo who looked a charming mixture of relieved and exasperated when there was a loud and somewhat dramatic knock at the door.

"He's here" said Gandalf looking up at the group dramatically.


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! (if anybody is still there!) **

**As usual the disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hobbit, rights are reserved by the great Prof Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I am only a novice fanfic writer! Freya is my creation and I can only seek to fit her into their wonderful world!**

**You may recognise the quote "one part brave, three parts fool" which is from Eragon the movie (don't get me started, it could have been great!). **

**Hugs**

**~ G**

**Chapter 3: Inauspicious beginnings**

It was Gandalf who answered the door with a very bewildered looking Bilbo following. Fili and Kili grinned widely shooting from their seats into the hall. It reminded Freya of a pair of adoring puppies when their master comes home, which Freya found adorable. Curiosity got the better of her and she too followed the group.

"Gandalf! I thought you said this place would be easy to find!" said the newcomer in a pleasingly deep and slightly husky voice "I lost my way twice and would not have found it at all if it had not been for the mark upon the door." he continued removing his cloak and flashing a brief but warm smile at Kili and Fili who had found their way to the front of the crowd of dwarves in the hall.

The newcomer's eyes slid over the assembled company, some of whom bowed respectfully as Bilbo protested there being a mark on his foot and Gandalf finally offered half an explanation. The newcomers eyes continued to scan the company, finally coming to rest on the hobbit stood next to Gandalf.

"Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield". Gandalf informed Bilbo.

Freya's eyebrows rose in surprise as she cast her eyes over the dwarf who was now giving the hobbit an appraising look. He was tall for a dwarf, not much shorter than her, she guessed around 5 feet tall. She had heard of the line of Durin and of the imposing dwarf now before her. He had a neat, short black beard and long raven hair which cascaded over his shoulders in waves, various braids could be seen within it which were held by intricately carved but practically simple clips. There was a distinguished smattering of grey starting to show at the front of his hairline. His bearing was regal and bespoke a man of authority, who was used to being in command. He had piercing blue eyes which looked as though they missed nothing and something about the way he now turned his eyes on the hobbit gave Freya goosebumps.

"So this is the Hobbit" he said giving him an appraising look and beginning to circle the halfling in question. "tell me Mister Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"I, err" said the hobbit, taken aback by the question.

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?" continued Thorin Oakenshield with barely a pause.

"Well I have some skill with conkers if you must know, but I fail to see how that is relevant" stated to hobbit in an attempt to diffuse the tension in his own hallway with a brave attempt witty retort. "_You know, I think the more time I spend with this hobbit, the more I can understand Gandalf's love for the folk. It takes either a special kind of courage or a special kind of stupid to give a response like that to one with a reputation as intimidating and baring as dominating as Thorin Oakenshield" _thought Freya.

"Just as I suspected… More like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said with a rueful smile, he had clearly made his mind up. His scathing comment made some chuckle and he sent the rueful smile to the dwarfs in front of him. This got Freya's dander up, and she tutted in a somewhat adolescent gesture and crossed her arms impatiently. It was one thing to arrive at someone's home uninvited, but to arrive there and insult them was a special kind of rude!

She did her best to control the ire she could feel rising deep in her breast. She had only known Bilbo a matter of hours if that, yet she felt this was too much of a slight on this amiable hobbit that they had all imposed themselves on, who still managed to show good manners and his charming sense of humour. Gandalf must have sensed this, and heard her little tut and huff of exasperation over the dwarves chuckles for he gave her a warning look as she rolled her eyes but silenced herself before she found herself in trouble with her mentor.

Thorin turned and grasped Dwalin's arm in a warriors handshake when, seeming to notice her for the first time, his eyes came to rest on Freya who was stood not far away leaning against a wall next to where Fili was now standing. Though she was slightly taller than the dwarves, the angle she was leaning at made her difficult to pick out as she was only just above Dwalin's head. A puzzled look crossed his face and he stepped towards her, but as he drew breath to ask the question, Gandalf moved forward to make introductions.

"And this is Freya, she will be joining us too". Gandalf stated inadequately but in a tone to suggest that it was the most natural thing in the world and to question this would be folly, which was probably how he meant it to come across! Freya bowed politely and pressed herself further into the wall to allow Thorin to pass. She was not, however, remotely surprised when he lingered in front of her pinning her with the same appraising blue gaze and sending goosebumps over her skin again. Freya felt defiance stirring within her and met the eye contact while attempting to fix a look of indifference on her features. She could sense the inevitable coming.

"I suppose the same question goes to you as well then Miss Freya". He raised a critical brow and looking her up and down as though he could not believe a woman would want to do anything other than stay at home. Incensed by the obvious air of self importance and the distinct impression that she was being looked down on again by yet another male, Freya fought against the urge to deliberately annoy this intimidating dwarf. Haldir had constantly asserted that this was rather bothersome habit of hers, the uncontrollable need to vex those she percieved to be too full of themselves.

"I am sorry, I wasn't really listening to you". Freya said in a slightly bored tone. The atmosphere became even more tense as they both continued to stare, the bored neutrality slipping from Freya's expression as her gaze became hard.

"I was asking… my Lady, if you have done much fighting… and if so, what is your preferred weapon. There is danger out there on the road, after all". He clarified in what may have been a tone of forced politeness but with the distinct air of pointing out the obvious to a young and ignorant child. The underlying attitude was all too familiar and while Freya knew he had every right to choose who joined him in this mysterious group of his, and he had every right to know their skills in advance this was almost too much for Freya.

"Well if you must know, yes, I have fought before. Small skirmishes mostly, but I have trained with the best. I can heal, and I have survival skills that have served me well in the past. As for my weapon, well, neither axe or sword. I know my limitations… I prefer my staff and where I need to I can use a dagger or even a pair of daggers accurately." She said motioning with her head to her staff propped in the corner next to Gandalf's and her daggers at her belt in turn as she continued to look into his eyes not wanting to break eye contact. This was a battle of wills and she was stubborn. He certainly was tall for a dwarf, she figured he was used to cutting an intimidating figure. But she tried not to feel subdued by the piercing gaze that was now locked with hers as though he could not only get her measure, but read every secret of her sole like a book.

She was aware that she had left out her Gift when it came to her fighting ability. She never liked to tell people about it outside of her small, close-knit circle of friends which included her mentors. It was one of those odd things about the free folk of Middle Earth. Wizards like Gandalf could be known as magic users and even respected for it. Those who feared them for it stayed out of their way and were beyond the notice of Wizards.

The fact that kept her silent and secretive was that most people did not show the same tolerance for female magic users. People called women like her, the female magic users, Witches. In the races of men and dwarves the word was thrown about by the unenlightened as an insult; as though it was something to be ashamed of if you were called a Witch. Witches were treated with suspicion, mistrust and often, open hostility which is what her family had begun to fear for her before she left home.

They did not realise, as she had been informed by the Lady of Light that it was rarely bestowed gift from the Valar and not given lightly. Freya had decided the moment Thorin Oakenshield had pinned her with that intense blue gaze of his and she started to feel scrutinised on the basis of her gender that she would not reveal her Gift until the moment was right. That moment being one in which they would need it, and therefore not judge her too harshly for being a Witch.

"Can you cook?" Dwalin asked beside Thorin. Freya shot him a brief yet icy glare before returning to scrutinise she dwarf King before her.

"I _can_ cook…. I also know at least a dozen types of poison that can be found in the wilds or from everyday items" she answered her stare remaining intense to match Thorin's. She knew them because any self respecting healer made an effort to know about poisons, their symptoms and their antidotes. She purposely left that bit out though, preferring to let her statement hang.

The silence that had greeted her answer stretched on so long that it was deafening, she could tell that Thorin had been sceptical about her fighting ability but she could see a poorly concealed twinkle of amusement in his eye at her answer to Dwalin's question and an almost imperceptible quirk of his lip. Thorin broke eye contact and moved on without another word, finding the table and settling at its head. Gandalf sighed heavily and patted Bilbo on the shoulder and rested a reassuring arm on hers before he followed. Fili, ever the gentlemen smiled and motioned for her to move in front of him; 'ladies first' after all. She noticed that the other dwarves save Dwalin had waited to follow and while she knew not to expect preferential treatment, this small polite gesture meant something. She could't decide whether it was a good or bad thing though.

The group joined Thorin at the table and Bombur found some soup, bread and cheese left from the feast, serving it to him with relish. Thorin nodded in polite acknowledgement as the rotund but very amiable and likeable dwarf took his seat next to his cousin Bifur. Fili turned a warm smile to Freya as Kili took a seat next to his uncle, he moved next to Kili putting some more distance between Thorin and her, yet patted the seat next to him inviting her to sit. Freya was grateful and found herself liking the young pair as Kili too smiled warmly when she took the offered seat.

Balin next to her finally broke the silence again. "What news from the meeting of our brethren in Erid Luin? did they come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms" the King replied to mutters of approval from the assembled company.

"And what did the dwarves from the Iron Hills say? Is Dane with us?" asked Dwalin with a distinct note of hope in his voice but a sceptical look to his King. Thorin clearly resisted the urge to hang his head in defeat.

"They will not come… they say the quest is ours and ours alone". replied Thorin. This ill news was greeted by most with stunned silence and by some with a sharp intake of breath.

"Um, you're going on a quest?" asked Bilbo, his interest peaked as he sensed the reason for his home being annexed by a party of exiled dwarves was about to be revealed. Freya leaned forwards slightly, clearly thinking along the same lines as Bilbo. Gandalf, sensing that now the leader was here and all the party were assembled it was now time to put the hobbit and the witch out of their misery and enlighten them to the full purpose of this evening's meeting.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, how about we have a little more light?" he said sitting up and reaching inside his grey robe as Bilbo hurried to obey fetching over a candle. Gandalf produced an old looking piece of parchment, unfolded it and placed it directly before Thorin. Bilbo looked over Thorin's shoulder as Freya leaned slightly over Fili and Kili to get a better look.

"Far to the East; over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak" he said tapping the map to emphasise his explanation for Bilbo and Freya.

"the Lonely Mountain" read Bilbo receiving a nod from Gandalf. Freya leaned further over the table to get a better look. She missed the sharp exhale from the young Kili and behind her back Fili's not so subtle look downwards at her and the resulting smug look they shot each other as Kili moved his head to see what Fili had seen.

As the remaining dwarves started discussing a prophecy and the portents that the time was nigh, she looked up at Thorin a question in her eyes and ready on her lips but she never asked it as she saw Thorin shoot a warning glare at his two nephews. She turned around and saw them quickly look up sheepishly and look anywhere but at her, slight blushes creeping up their cheeks.

She suddenly realised that her posture must have given them quite a view of her rear as she leaned over the table. She blushed and inwardly thanked herself that she had kept her favourite coat on despite the cosy temperature of Bilbo's home, at least she felt somewhat protected this way! She sat down feeling embarrassed and decided to take the opportunity to reflect on the mission before her, rather than the hot flush that was creeping up her cheeks as she also thanked the high neckline of her coat. "_You might have to do something about this being the only woman thing old girl, or at least be more conscious of your movements"_ she thought to herself. "_They are gentlemen but they are still men and they can't help that their minds automatically go there" _she concealed a grin behind her hand feigning thoughtfulness.

Freya cast another glance at Gandalf spotting his own suppressed grin and decided now was the time to practice what he and the Lady of Light had been teaching her about mental communication. Concentrating she extended herself, pushing gently against the barriers of his mind. Gandalf allowed the contact as she directed a question at him.

_"Did you just hear what I thought?" _the tone was incredulous.

_"I didn't mean to, I was extending my thoughts to garner your reaction and overheard… you need to meditate more, gain more control over your defences and your emotions, I felt your chagrin."_

Behind her still raised hand she smiled as she placed her chin in her palm and her elbow on the table at Gandalf's answer, it seemed he could be more forthright in his head than he ever was in a verbal conversation so she decided to accept the advice but push her luck for information. _"Understood. Thank you my friend… So this is the purpose you brought me here for?" _she thought at him casting a quick glance at the map on the table_ "Why me?"_

_"Yes, and as to why you, why ever not?" _He responded, sitting up a little. OK, so maybe not quite as forthright as she thought.

_"Because I have not finished my training" _Freya answered ruefully

_"But you are ready. Have faith" _ he returned, withdrawing from the contact. Freya smiled and nodded in thanks to Gandalf. His confidence in her gave her courage and it was all she needed to hear.

Returning her attention to her surroundings she looked around to hear Bilbo, who had just reentered the room give an exasperated retort.

"Yes I know what a Dragon is" and the the young dwarf Ori saying something about dwarfish iron and where he would stick it if the Dragon was still alive when they arrived in Erebor. Her lips curled into a smile

"_That's the spirit, one part brave, three parts fool" _she thought to herself and was surprised when Gandalf looked at her and gave a slightly undignified snort of amusement. She must have accidentally projected that to Gandalf too, or else Gandalf may have reached out to her mind to say something as she thought it again.

This could get awkward, she would need to practice her meditation if she was serious about continuing on this quest.

She was brought back to herself momentarily by Balin

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us… but we number just thirteen dwarves! And not thirteen of the best… nor brightest" he stated, playing devils advocate. The dwarves begun to protest at the slight.

Freya cast a small reassuring smile down at Balin beside her which he returned. She knew that they must set aside the sting that he had just insulted everyone in the room if you chose to look at it that way, which was clearly how the others except Gandalf and herself had done.

She knew it was good to have someone to think critically in the group, someone who would not simply blindly agree to every idea and plan; to say what needed to be said and make the group think again about whether they were engaged in the best course of action. The dwarves continued to argue and Fili's voice rose above the din.

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" he said looking around, and punctuating his words by banging his fist on the table, daring those present to defy him. Freya was starting to get a feeling for the determination of this group.

"And you forget" Kili added excitedly "that we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf can use magic! And he will have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time, won't you Gandalf" he said looking hopefully at Gandalf. Freya looked at Kili's hopeful eyes and her heart warmed further to the two brothers.

They were like chalk and cheese; one fair with an impressively neat beard and braided moustache the other dark with long dark hair and though he had stubble no full beard (odd for a grown dwarf, she realised).

But she could see some family resemblance, their identical grins, and the way they looked hopefully at Gandalf. She thought they must have been a pair of heartbreakers at home, who had their parents wrapped around their little fingers! With those hopeful expressions it must have been hard to deny them anything!

She saw the fond look in Thorin's eyes and wondered, the feeling was clearly mutual as she remembered the look on their faces when Thorin had arrived. She would have to ask about this later, for there was certainly some resemblance between them.

Freya did not have overly long to contemplate this however as she suddenly realised. Gandalf was blustering, speechless. Her jaw dropped, Gandalf at a loss for words!

She had known him for a hundred and twelve years, he had been her tutor even at the risk of expulsion from his order if he was found out. She had spent a great deal of time with him over the last century and she had never seen this before.

_"Gandalf? Say something!" _she urged as he remained silent and continued to bluster.


	5. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you to the follows, faves and reviews so far - you guys are amazing! This chapter is dedicated to my those who have reviewed so far, particularly camomila3 I am delighted that you are enjoying the story and in particular Freya! **

**As always the disclaimer: I own nothing (boo!) Tolkien and Peter Jackson credited; they own the rights - you may recognise some of the dialogue and the song from the book and the movie, which clearly belongs to them and not me!**

**hugs**

**~ G**

**Chapter 4: Contracts and Expectations**

Freya didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she looked upon her mentor and the dwarves demanded to know how many dragons Gandalf had killed and they started arguing again. This was an ill omen, how could they hope to succeed at this venture without an experienced hand? She leaned back in her chair and stayed out of the arguments now raging around her, lost in her own thoughts.

"Shazara" a loud shout suddenly brought her back to her surroundings, Thorin was on his feet and clearly had the bit between his teeth. Everyone fell silent and Freya noticed that a few other dwarves who had risen to their feet now sat, giving their King their undivided and respectful attention.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them as well?" Gandalf nodded at Thorin's words knowingly.

"Rumours have begun to spread…. the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years… Eyes look east to the mountain assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unguarded."

This made something click into place in Freya's mind. This quest was bigger than just some teeth-cutting adventure Gandalf could take her on to reclaim a legendary treasure.

In fact, this was so much bigger than treasure. Could this be the real reason why Gandalf had brought her here? Did this mean that he trusted her to join the ultimate fight against a power so dark it must be stopped at all costs? Was she even ready for this?

Thorin was continuing his speech looking at his assembled company.

"…Do we sit back and allow others to claim what it rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Brekar! Du Brekar!"

Gandalf sat back with a satisfied smile and winked at Freya as the dwarves cheered, satisfied that Thorin would be able to unite and lead this eclectic group of bickering dwarves to achieve their goal.

"You forget…" cut in Balin "The front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain" the dwarves looked around as reality sunk in, Thorin sat down looking pensive, weighing his next move. Freya almost pitied him at that moment before Gandalf cut in. Good old Balin, brutal, but with the very best of intentions and the perfect antidote for groupthink!

"Well, that is not entirely true master Balin." he said producing a large old looking dwarfish key seemingly out of nowhere as Freya caught a whiff of his magic and the corners of her mouth curled as the dwarf Dori looked around sniffing, he must have a very sensitive nose to have picked up this very faint scent, Freya was closer to Gandalf and she had only just caught it.

"How came you by this?" Thorin whispered in awe as he reached for it and Gandalf handed it to him.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now". Enthusiasm and hope spread around the room as Thorin started to realise the possibilities. Fili, thinking along the same lines articulated the train of thought.

"If there is a key, there must be a door; another way in?" nodding Gandalf examined the map again.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls"

"There is another way in then! we can get into Erebor!" Kili grinned excitedly, the young dwarf's easy manner and enthusiasm was infectious and Freya found herself smiling.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed!" Gandalf paused sighing. Freya leaned forward again attempting to get another look at the map, only this time staying in her seat and only leaning slightly on the table, being careful not to display so much of herself!

"There is more to this map than meets the eye" she said thoughtfully. Thorin looked at her, seeming to only just remember she was there and Gandalf turned a warm smile on his and Galadriel's apprentice.

"Indeed! The answer lies hidden in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are those in middle earth who can".

"May I?" Freya asked Thorin earning a suspicious glance before he acquiesced and allowed her to pick up the map. Running her fingers over it. She held it to the light still feeling its contours, she then closed her eyes to better concentrate on the _feel_ of the map, she realised that if this was a matter of simply _seeing _the answers Gandalf would have spotted it.

Gandalf continued speaking as she continued to examine the map with all the senses she had available, but unwilling to use her magic just yet. At least, not in the presence of these dwarves she did not yet know if she could trust. She placed the map back in front of Thorin and leaned back in her chair, tapping a finger against her chin pensively and attempting to puzzle out how such a secret could be so well hidden on the old parchment.

"The task I have in mind will take a great deal of skill, and stealth, and no small amount of courage" He said giving Bilbo a pointed look. Poor Bilbo just looked bemused. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done between those of us in this room!"

"So that's why we need a burglar!" cried Ori, the youngest dwarf in the group.

"Mmm, and a good one too I would imagine. An expert" Agreed Bilbo, adding his tuppence and looking like he had his business head on. Now the mystery had been revealed Freya could tell his interest had been peaked.

"Well, are you?" asked Gloin, a dwarf with a bushy mane of red hair that merged with his beard and braided moustache.

"Am I what?" replied Bilbo looking confused.

"He says he's an expertI heheh!" concluded Oin, the dwarf with an ear trumpet and her fellow healer.

"NO! no no! I am not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" protested Bilbo with a note of finality, slicing his hand through the air to effectively end the discussion which threatened to impeach upon his honour.

"I am afraid I have to agree with mr Baggins! He's hardly burglar material" agreed Balin.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves" seconded Dawlin giving Bilbo a look and finally looking pointedly across the table at Freya.

Freya for her part glared back. She was just itching to use an ice spell to freeze his mouth shut and his tongue to the roof of his mouth, she would love to see the look of surprise on his face as he tried to speak… then they would see about who could fend for themselves.

She realised that she was leaning slightly forwards with her arms crossed glaring at Dwalin in a somewhat juvenile staring match. Her grip on her magic was starting to slip, so she closed her eyes momentarily, reigning in her power and her temper as the dwarves argued between themselves. When the air was still crackling with power she had only a split second to recognise that this was not all her power she could sense and she hurriedly sat backwards to avoid Gandalf's rising temper. A shadow filled the room as Gandalf rose to his full height hampered only by the low ceiling, his voice boomed out and Freya tried to make herself small and unnoticeable while everyone else looked taken aback.

"Enough if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf sighed and reigned in his temper with obvious effort before continuing. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, they can pass undetected by most if they wish. What is more, unlike the scent of dwarves, elves and men, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to the dragon. This gives us a distinct advantage!" turning to speak to Thorin directly Gandalf added.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Bilbo Baggins. He has a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself… you must trust me on this". Gandalf concluded. The hobbit looked amazed by the vote of confidence. This was enough for Thorin, who nodded.

"Very well, we will do it your way. Give him the contract". Thorin said. As Balin stood and addressed Bilbo handing his contract to Thorin who passed it back over his head to the hobbit before turning to Freya. "And our fifteenth member, I admit, you are not what I expected Gandalf to find for us."

Freya frowned at him and she saw the slight twinkle of an amused glint in his eye, he was aggravating her on purpose, trying to find a weakness. Either that or he was simply enjoying vexing her! Leaning slightly closer she said in a low dangerous voice

"There's an Oliphaunt in the room here. So let me make this quite clear to you Thorin, son of Thrain… Yes, I am clearly a woman. Clearly. No, I expect no sort of leniency or special differential treatment on account of my gender. Yes, I can take care of myself, I can fight and do not need to be protected. Perhaps more importantly I can heal. Taking one healer on a quest of this importance with a company of over a dozen is insanity. You need me more than I need you. But if you continue to doubt my competence because of… a certain… lack of _body appendages_…" she spat with distaste earning a warning cough from Gandalf "…then I will thank Bilbo Baggins for his hospitality and leave tonight. Alone_._" she had not realised until she stopped speaking that in her anger she had risen from her seat slightly and was leaning on the table, as had Thorin, their faces were inches apart as they glared at each other. The room had fallen silent and for what seemed like the umpteenth time that evening everyone was staring incredulously at the bickering pair before them.

Even Bilbo had looked up from his contract to stare, the paper gripped loosely in his hands.

"You will do _no_ such _thing_! Walking alone at night is suicide even in the Shire! Especially for a woman!" Thorin retorted with rising anger, his amused glint had long since left his eyes. He did not like to be questioned, and the woman before him giving him a dressing down was making his blood boil.

However later that evening when he thought back, he was brought up short when he realised that he actually liked it! Presently however, Thorin continued to glare at Freya not wanting to lose the staring match.

"Just watch me!" Freya said dangerously with a feral grin and turned to leave but stopped when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned and raised a haughty and critical brow at Thorin, her expression aloof and calculating for once in a very good impression of her friend and adopted brother Haldir. Thorin released her arm and nodded to Balin who handed her a contract.

She smirked to herself savouring her victory and signed the contract without reading it, handing it straight back to Balin and sitting with a satisfied smile while Thorin remained on his feet. Freya knew she should have read the contract, but she did not want to look like she was trying to wriggle out of an adventure after that display. Besides, she was not interested in riches or rewards. This quest was important to Gandalf and for her, that was enough.

Bilbo, sensing the drama was over for now turned to continue reading his own contract. Balin returned Freya's signed contract to Thorin who nodded. She could see Thorin lean over to speak to Gandalf in hushed tones. Gandalf appeared to be reluctantly agreeing to something but she was distracted as Fili leaned in to whisper to her

"Welcome to the Company" smiling, she smiled back. Kili nodded

"How did you just do that?"

"Do what?" Freya asked confused

"Nobody gets away with talking to him like that… except… well, nobody!" Fili supplied "not even us!" Freya shrugged deciding not to think about that for now, it was a piece of information she would store away for later dissection.

"Incineration?" Bilbo's incredulous voice piped up.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye" supplied Bofur while the colour drained from Bilbo's face as she took a deep breath

"Are you alright laddie?" asked Balin with a concerned tone. Bilbo was forcing his breath to normalise. Freya watched on as Bofur continued to tease the poor hobbit and Bilbo looked increasingly pale. Finally, when Bofur had finished, Bilbo appeared to get better control of himself.

"Nope!" he said and suddenly fainted onto the floor before anybody could attempt to catch him.

Freya rushed to his side as Thorin shot Bofur a scathing look and Gandalf reprimanded the grinning dwarf. Freya and Gandalf moved Bilbo to a comfortable chair in his snug. Freya continued to check Bilbo over for signs of injury.

"Are you OK? You hit the floor pretty hard just then" She asked as Bilbo seemed to come to himself a little more, concern etched on her features. Gandalf handed Bilbo a hot cup of tea.

"Yes, thank you Freya. I'm OK, just let me sit quietly for a few moments" he said giving Freya a grateful smile. She nodded and grasped his hand in hers briefly before she left the room. She could hear Gandalf start talking quietly to Bilbo as she walked away.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long…." his voice trailed off as she left the room. She walked through the house and past Thorin and Balin. The older dwarf gave her a warm smile which she returned, ignoring the exiled Dwarf king. She felt a pair of eyes on her back as she moved into the sitting room where the other dwarves had moved to, she decided to make herself useful and went over to Oin to start finding out what he knew about herb lore. She sat next to the older dwarf and his brother Gloin and explained her intentions. Gloin agreed it was a good idea, but being a warrior and not a healer like his brother, he moved to talk to his friend Nori leaving the healers to their business. After a very brief discussion, Oin got up to see what herbs Bilbo had in his larder and Freya followed.

"What about this cinnamon Oin? For the digestion, oh! if only we can find some fennel…" Oin looked over the shelves on handed while holding his ear trumpet in the other hand

"Haha! Here we go!" he said chirped triumphantly, producing a bunch and handing it to Freya as she wrapped it in some brown paper she found on the shelves. They continued searching Oin giving another jubilant cry as he found a small jar of mustard seeds. They found the usuals; sage, burdock, nutmeg, oregano and rosemary all of which could be used in cooking, but had healing properties. Freya found some small bottles and decided to make some quick tonics and lotions so they were ready for if they needed them. As they worked in silence packing the herbs and preparing some remedies Freya could not help but overhear as Bilbo stormed off down the corridor and Balin spoke quite close to where she and Oin worked.

"Well it appears that we have lost our burglar." he sighed "probably for the best…" she moved away and started crushing some roots loosing track of the conversation momentarily. She quickly had the roots prepared in a paste she could hear Thorin's deep voice. Oin was oblivious, having put down his trumpet to work on the poultice he was preparing.

"…I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the iron hills, for when I called upon them they answered." Freya unconsciously froze to continue listening to the conversation that Balin and Thorin clearly thought nobody was interested in. "Loyalty, honour and a willing heart. I can ask for no more than that" Thorin said in awe. Freya concluded with a small modicum of regret that he must not have been as arrogant as she thought, he clearly valued his followers.

"You don't have to do this Thorin, you have a choice. You have done honourably by our people. You have built us a new life in the blue mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth all the gold in Erebor." Thorin batted away Balin's concern

"From my Grandfather to my Father, this has come to me. There is no choice, not for me" Thorin said calmly.

"Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done". Replied Balin and the pair moved away and Freya finished the paste she was making.

She smiled at Oin who watched her work having finished and wrapped his poultice storing it in an empty jar. "We will get on well together I think, it's nice to have another healer around for a change!" said Oin. Freya's smile widened as she nodded lost for words and touched at the acceptance that a simple thing like pillaging Bilbo's pantry of herbs and preparing some salves and poultices had appeared to get her from the previously suspicious dwarf.

They placed the herbs they had gathered in a leather saddle bag to protect them from the elements and stored them with some other supplies that the others had got together. Freya went off in search of a quill, paper and ink so she could label some last remaining packets of herbs to place into the satchel.

She stopped as she came to a writing desk, in a corner of the room Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Gloin, Fili and Kili had their heads together whispering writing something onto a small scrap of parchment.

"What mischief are you fellows up to there" she said as they jumped apart looking guilty. Bofur hid the parchment behind his back.

"Oh nothing" he said in an unconvincing and unnaturally high voice. Freya raised her brow and gave them a sceptical look, she looked from one guilty face to another, none of them seemed able to meet her eye.

"Actually, on second thoughts I don't think I want to know!" she amended before leaving the room having found what she sought. She heard a collective sigh of relief in her wake which turned the corners of her mouth into a wry smile.

She stopped to re-tie her hair which had started to come loose from its bun before she started labelling packages, she didn't see the pair of piercing blue eyes watching her complete her preparations, even as Oin returned with another package handing it to her and patting her on the back as he walked away. She leaned over the bags to place the new package into the bag and fasten it, as she did so, she thought she could sense someone watching her, but when she turned around there was nobody else in sight.

When she finished packing the healing supplies, she found the other dwarves in Bilbo's sitting room gathered around the fire. She settled into a window seat recessed into the wall providing a cosy little nook to curl up in, Fili and Kili stopped near her. Thorin appeared lost in thought looking into the fire. As he stared at the flames he started to hum. It was a pleasing sound, almost like a chant, slow and slightly sad.

Freya leaned her head back and listened to the song closing her eyes, deciding that now was as good a time as any to meditate as Gandalf had clearly expected her to meditate tonight. She moved into a comfortable position with her back against the wall of the window seat and her legs tucked up in the remaining space with her knees bent.

_"__Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day,_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun."_

As Thorin and the dwarves begun to sing a song of their home and race, she felt she understood all the better what this quest meant to them.

To Gandalf, and now to her, it was a quest to strengthen the defences of all free folk against the rise of an ancient and evil power that they only suspected may return. To the dwarves, even though they sung of gold, the song was so sad, the description of the destruction so vivid that she thought it was more a song of mourning for their lost home.

It was a reflective song, one which made her look back on her own home. She missed her sister, who was now long dead for nobody from the race of man could hope to live as long as she had. There was one race Dúnedain but she knew that her family had none of their blood in them. It was a mystery to her how she had been able to live this long, she thought it may be something to do with her Gift. She knew she was something different however; Gandalf was not from the race of men, much as he may have looked like he was, and she knew he was far more powerful than her.

She continued her contemplations, focusing on her even breathing, soon the noise of the room became unimportant to her as the dwarves began to talk together in low voices. Freya drifted into her meditation, accepting her emotions as they become less complex and slightly muted by the relaxation. Some of the group decided it was time to sleep and as the Hobbit had not reappeared they moved away to find rooms.

"She's asleep" Said the disembodied voice of Kili breaking through her deep meditation.

"We should find a room for her, its only proper" said Balin's voice. She did not want to come out of her meditation suddenly, it would undo the peace she had only just been able to instil in her soul.

"She wanted no preferential treatment, you heard what she said to me. We should allow her to sleep where she is if this is what she has chosen." Said Thorin's deep voice in a tone she could not place; concern mixed with something else, was it bitterness? Had she offended him that much with her earlier outburst? She knew she had been juvenile, but he provoked something girlish in her that she had not felt before. He had made her angry and around him her tentative grip on her emotions seemed to slip, but she didn't know quite why it had affected her as much as it had. He had not been the only one to make a sexist remark that evening.

Thorin's voice was closer to her than the others, she could smell a pleasant mixture of pine and a mix of spices she could not place. He must have been very close.

"Oh I doubt she is asleep, she is meditating" said Gandalf's voice from the other end of the room "You must allow her to come out of it slowly if she is not to undo what she has achieved" he continued.

"How can you tell?" asked Thorin's voice curiously, the smell starting to fade as he moved away slightly.

"Because in her meditation, if she is doing it properly, she looks as you see her. Serene, Peaceful. In her sleep she often continues to frown. Give her a moment, there are stages, she won't be able to hear us now though if I am any judge"

"I had no idea you knew her quite so well as that" Thorin said in a tone that sounded almost acidic. Gandalf scoffed.

"Oh really Thorin, how do you know the sleeping patterns of you nephews? You spend a great deal of time with Fili and Kili! I am a mentor for this child and it has been one of my observations, nothing more. Besides, I told her she needed to meditate tonight, and she… err, usually… does what I tell her to!" Gandalf replied in an amused tone. She heard Fili's chuckle and realised he must be there too.

"So she can heal. Can she really fight?" Kili asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Indeed, she was not just blustering when she said she trained with the best. Her tutors… myself included… have ensured she can handle herself" answered Gandalf.

Slowly Freya took a deep breath and forced it out through her mouth.

"Ah, she's nearly back with us I see." said Gandalf.

Freya rolled her head and took another controlled breath. She opened her eyes looking ahead of her, sitting peacefully before she was ready to move.

"Better?" Asked Gandalf's amused voice moving closer and handing her a goblet of water. Freya slowly looked up at her friend and mentor and nodded, taking the water with another nod of thanks.

"Yes! My meditation has not come as easy as that in some time!" she turned to Thorin and the remaining dwarves. "Your song helped I think. I know that was not your intent, but it did, so thank you". The last bit was directed at Thorin who looked faintly surprised before the corner of his mouth quirked into a lopsided smile. It changed his features completely, warming them and making him look exceptionally handsome.

"You are welcome, my lady" he answered, looking slightly puzzled at his own response.

"Please, it's just Freya" she said and was rewarded by the half smile again. "I think I may find somewhere I can change and get some sleep. Goodnight gentlemen" she said looking at the remaining dwarves before she carefully stood and left the room.

"Goodnight" they each called to her retreating back.

Freya found a small bedroom just down the hall to where Bilbo had disappeared that was unoccupied, frowning she contemplated the task before them. She also contemplated an odd thing… and this perplexed her even after sleep claimed her… why had the way Thorin called her 'My Lady' send a shiver down her spine, and a warm, fluttering feeling in her stomach?


	6. Chapter 5

**As usual the disclaimer: I own nothing except Freya. Rights are reserved by Tolkien and Jackson.**

**I am completely overwhelmed by the lovely comments so far, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited! This chapter is dedicated to sweetmelodies47, thank you for the lovely comments!**

**Enjoy!  
>~ G<strong>

**Chapter 5: Pride before a fall**

Freya awoke feeling refreshed as the first grey light of dawn started to tint the small round window in the small bedroom she was in. She quickly pulled her tunic over herself, lazily yawning and leaving it unlaced as she peered out of her room to see if anybody was up, and if the bathroom was free.

As she peaked out of her room into the hall, carrying her clothes and some bathing essentials, she looked towards the other rooms. It looked like nobody was up and moving yet._ Good, _she thought, stepping out and quietly closing the door. However as she stepped further along the corridor she noted that Fili and Kili who were sleeping in the sitting room were stirring and sitting up. They had slept shirtless in blankets borrowed from one of Bilbo's cupboards.

Freya just caught a glimpse of Fili's back muscles, rippling as he stretched. "_Well that was rather pleasant!" _ thought Freya as she entered the bathroom just also catching a glimpse of Kili's defined pectorals and abdominals as he too sat up and stretched. Freya mentally thanked herself for taking the opportunity to meditate, her thoughts would not have been obvious and projected out to Gandalf this time.

As if on cue she felt a familiar presence push against her mind, politely asking for the mental communication that after then events of last night she knew would be coming this morning. She responded, letting him in.

_"__Good morning my dear Freya. How did you sleep"_

_"__Very soundly thank you Gandalf my friend, and yourself?" _she replied filling the basin with water and warming it slightly with a discrete spell.

_"__My dear, you know I rarely sleep. I decided I needed to think instead!" _He responded, slightly tersely.

_"__Oh… Gandalf… I am sorry for acting so juvenile towards Thorin Oakenshield last night. I was offended but I owe him an apology, he had a right to ask what I was capable of."_

_"__It needed saying." _Came the amused reply_ "…perhaps not quite as bluntly as that, but the sentiment was necessary! Nevertheless, an apology, would not hurt the situation. If nothing else but for the tone the message was delivered_ in." He paused to allow his advice to sink in before continuing_ "You understand the importance of this quest now I trust?" _

_"__Yes, Erebor must be reclaimed to strengthen our defences against the enemy, should he return." _she replied with conviction.

_"__Indeed. And it is my belief that he shall. I want you to stay with the dwarves no matter what. I may not always be able to be there and it would ease my mind to know that you are there."_

_"__Wait, what? Are you not coming with us?" _She demanded, starting to panic.

_"Yes I am do not fear my dear, but __I suspect I will need to leave before we reach the Lonely Mountain. I do not know when but I promise I shall return. I will only leave the company if it is absolutely necessary… do you trust me?"_

_"__Very well, yes, I trust you and will do as you ask of me."_ she agreed reluctantly. _"Gandalf, they do not know about my magic do they? I did not tell them and… I am afraid of their reactions… I must travel with them and... I am warming to most of them and already I fear what would happen if they knew." _She admitted_._

_"__I have not told them my dear but I fear your Valar given Gift will not remain hidden long. Dwarves as a rule are not as ignorant as the race of man. They view women in their society differently to the race of men; their women are rare and cherished. Though they are treated with respect, this however means that they rarely need to venture from their homes as the men see it as their duty to protect them. Yes they may fear your abilities at first, but even Thorin and Dwalin, though they seem to disapprove of having a woman on this quest, will see the benefits in time and forget any prejudice or distrust they may be carrying. They may even surprise you!"_

_"__Thank you my friend. I will be out shortly." _Freya concluded withdrawing from the contact.

She finished washing, cleaned her teeth and finished preparing for the journey. When she stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed save her overcoat and cloak and finishing tying her long dark hair into a messy bun she made her way over to the dwarves at the front door. Thorin, Fili and Kili were talking in hushed tones so as not to wake the whole house.

"… Get them tacked up and start loading the supplies, I want to leave within the half hour. I will wake Bombur and see if he can make a breakfast to eat on the road." Thorin was saying.

"Good morning" Freya said matching the quiet tone and smiling warmly to the young dwarves which somehow earned a slight scowl from Thorin.

This fellow clearly could't make his mind up about her! She could deal with it if he seemed generally indifferent to her, even a little hostile, but she could have sworn he had flirted with her last night when he called her 'my lady' before she had gone to bed.

She brushed it off in the cold light of day though and was now convinced she had imagined it for some reason. He was clearly opting for cool indifference now "_At least the feeling is mutual" _she mused, though not entirely accurately.

"What can I do to help?" she enquired. Thorin did not need much time to consider this, he had clearly taken her rant last night to heart.

"You may help Fili and Kili tack and load the ponies, I want to leave as soon as possible and with another pair of hands, we will be on the road all the sooner. We have a pony for you and a horse for Gandalf, I hope that meets your approval, we did not know you were from the race of men". He was stern and authoritative as he spoke, projecting an air of one used to command. But he stated the last part hesitantly, almost apologetically.

"It's perfectly alright, as you can see, I am not as tall as most from my race." she smirked "A pony will do for me very well." Freya bit the inside of her cheek against her uncharacteristic accommodation of his orders and mentally prepared herself to commandeer the tallest of the ponies available; clearly there were benefits to being an early riser!

Seemingly thinking upon the same lines, Kili chipped in

"Connie is the tallest, she's maybe a couple of hands shorter than Gandalf's horse, if that?" he looked hopefully from Freya to Thorin.

"Very well, see it done". Thorin concluded turning away to don his coat as the young dwarves nodded.

"Ladies first" said Fili opening the front door. Never one to miss an opportunity for banter however, Freya turned to Kili as she pulled her long overcoat on and said.

"I think he was talking to you dear". Fili snickered at Kili's indignant "hey!" and she thought she could hear a muffled chuckle from the direction Thorin had disappeared in as she exited with the two brothers into the crisp, sunny Shire morning.

Hobbiton could be seen spreading out before her when she exited the front door of Bag End. the rolling hills and hobbit holes were breathtaking in the early morning sun. The ponies were in a paddock not far away from Bilbo's home. They were very tame and presented no problem to catch and tack-up. Freya was tacking a pretty looking shaggy Bay gelding, he was tall for a pony, well built and had a kindly expression when Fili approached her. "This is Whisper, he's Thorin's mount" he informed her grinning. She turned to him sensing an opportunity for uninterrupted conversation.

"So, you are brothers..." nodding at Kili, stating what she thought was obvious "and what relation is Thorin to you? Is he your uncle?" she asked. Fili and Kili smiled at each other.

"Yes, our mother Dis is Thorin's younger sister." Kili supplied simply. Freya nodded.

"Why do you ask?" asked Fili with the same lopsided smile that Thorin had given her the night before and a mischievous glint in his eye.

Having secured Thorin's saddle, Freya turned to grab another bridle and turning to a pretty bay mare with a blaze down her forehead and a pair of white socks. She was a little taller than Whisper and had a similar shaggy coat, Freya started to pet the pony before slipping the bridle gently over her head.

"You must be Connie… oh, no reason… it's just that you did not tell me you are dwarf royalty." Fili checked Whisper's tack over and gave Freya an apologetic look.

"Thorin is very particular…" he supplied. "I… I don't know why we didn't tell you, everyone just sort of knows in the Blue Mountains so we just sort of forgot to mention it… I'm sorry."

Freya shook her head and raised her hands away from the bridle she was adjusting in a placating gesture.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, I was just trying to… well, get my bearings in the Company. It is important that we all get along is it not? I don't want to cause offence by putting my foot into it and not knowing something important like the company member's positions in their society".

"Well except where Thorin is concerned, obviously!" Kili chimed in mischievously smiling and Freya groaned.

"Yes, I should apologise to him, it was immature of me to set upon him like that". She said abashed as they all completed the tacking and turned to start loading the ponies. There were a couple of spare ponies that could be used for carrying the supplies, but could also be ridden should any for the other ponies get injured and need to take things easy.

"Well I think it was worth it! I've never seen him so taken aback and so cross!" Chortled Kili.

"Agreed, nobody would dare speak to Thorin like that, you could have cut the tension with a knife! It was brilliant!" concurred Fili.

"But, what about his wife?" asked Freya surprised turning to start moving some of the packages over to the paddock. "Surely she is able to express herself and her opinions to Thorin openly". The young princes exchanged a wicked hidden smile behind her back as they made their way back to Bag End.

"Oh, he's not married. No children either" said Kili innocently. Freya stopped walking and turned to examine Fili then Kili.

"So you two are the heirs to the throne of Erebor and the colony in the Blue Mountains?" she asked.

"Yes, well, Fili is older so he's the heir". Confirmed Kili still feigning innocence, shrugging and moving off again. Freya fell silent as the rest of the company slowly begun to come out of Bilbo's house and help carry the supplies over to the paddock and load them, distributing their weight across the patient creatures.

"_Gandalf, both the heirs are here?_"

"_Yes, Freya. Why do you ask?_"

"_Because that puts a different spin on it! They are so determined to succeed that the whole male line of Durin is on this quest!_" she thought trying to come to terms with this information.

"_Exactly! Now do not dally my dear, it looks like they are almost ready to leave_"

"_Very well, I am just collecting the rest of my things_" she responded, withdrawing from the communication. She mused that communicating mentally with Gandalf was getting easier the more she did it and would turn out to be useful if she could master it.

Freya returned to the room she had stayed in the night before to collect her small pack and weapons. She kept her cloak off but strapped her staff at an angle across her back. Strapping her belt to her waist she also hung her daggers, feeling it was better to have them to hand. Satisfied she returned into the hall and found Thorin and Dwalin in a hushed conversation. They fell silent as she passed them and she imagined that she could feel their eyes on her retreating back.

As she made her way to the paddock she stopped to grab a carrot that was sticking out of the supply bag Bofur was carrying. She gave him a cheeky smile and approached Connie.

"It seems we are to be partners girl" she said to the pony stroking her mane. The pony, sensing food was nearby started sniffing her, Freya chuckled. "very well, here you are. This is for you! But don't create trouble for me when carrot chunks get stuck around your bit!" the pony sniffed the carrot and took a grateful bite as she patted her neck. It seemed that as the others were ready to leave it was time to mount up, so she moved into position at Connie's side.

"Mahal's beard I completely forgot!" said Fili from the top of his pony making Freya jump with the suddenness of his exclamation. Everyone looked at him with questioning glances. He dismounted and approached Freya. "I am so sorry. We should have checked." He shot a scathing glance at Kili who was looking baffled "Can you ride this way? Do we need to adjust the saddle? All the women from the race of men who visit the Blue Mountains ride side-saddle"

Comprehension dawned on Kili's face and he looked abashed. Freya simply giggled.

"No need, Fili. Truly it is fine" she assured a relieved looking Fili and quickly mounted and sat astride the pony (distinctly un-side-saddle!) before he could do anything ridiculously chivalrous like try to help her mount the pony. As Fili smiled and the remaining dwarves mounted, Thorin turned to survey the Company. All were present except one.

"Do you think he will come?" Bofur whispered to Nori.

"No, most have been willing to bet gold that he won't" replied Nori.

"Time to move, I want to make progress today, and be out of Hobbiton by midday" said Thorin. They urged their ponies forward, Gandalf in the middle on his horse and Thorin in the lead. "_At least they left the poor fellows house clean for him, I hope he can replace his goods in the larder we took". _Freya thought miserably, including Gandalf as she reluctantly followed the departing company and casting a last glance at the still and silent Bag End.

There were no hobbits about as they made their way through Hobbiton, all was still and quiet this soon after dawn. As they exited the village and reached the rolling hills of farm land Bofur called over to Freya

"What say you Freya; do you think Bilbo will join us? We have a pool going!" Freya cocked her head in thought for a moment.

"I think he will join us before the morning is out. Probably late, after second breakfast?" She said confidently.

"You sound very confident, OK, you are in, be prepared to lose your money" Nori said as they made a note on their parchment between them. Freya smiled.

They rode on a few more minutes with Freya riding deep in thought as the others chatted amongst themselves. Connie appeared to be picking her way to the front of the group and as she saw she was getting nearer to Thorin she looked back to Gandalf.

Sensing her gaze, Gandalf looked up at her and nodded encouragingly. Freya closed her eyes and took a breath, swallowing her pride and steeling herself for the worst. She nudged Connie alongside Thorin, who looked over at her with a questioning eyebrow raised and his mouth firmly set.

"Thorin… I want to apologise for how I spoke to you last night" Thorin's eyebrows both rose in surprise, but he remained silent, taking a deep breath, and hoping he would be gracious about it Freya continued. "You have every right to know who is travelling with your company and what their strengths and weaknesses are. I was wrong to react the way I did and it was childish. I apologise" she said.

Thorin took a deep breath, a faint smile tugging his lips.

"I _was_ offended, but am sure you had your reasons… and I accept your apology" he turned his charming lopsided smile on her and she felt her cheeks flush. She hoped it was not noticeable. Just like his young nephews, she felt that smile could be many a girl's undoing and she hated the fact that it had made her blush. She was not even attracted to him, he was too full of his own self importance to hold her interest.

"I was wrong to be so crass. I thought I had my reasons, but I was still rude. I would like to start again if I may?" His smile grew a fraction "Freya" she supplied holding out her hand. Thorin took it in a firm but gentle grip and gave it a very gentle shake.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." he replied, withdrawing his hand slowly. She smiled but the loss of contact made Freya feel inexplicably sad. "_Oh just pull yourself together old girl, you will have to meditate again tonight for you are not yourself. Besides, he said nothing of his rudeness to me and that proves how full of himself he is!" _Freya thought to herself as Thorin returned a small smile and she relayed her thanks.

Reigning her pony in next to Dawlin she decided to repeat the apology. She wasn't as bothered about whether Dwalin accepted the apology as she was with Thorin, she had not been quite so rude to him after all. But she felt it was the right thing to do if she was to travel with them. Surprisingly the balding warrior accepted her apology with good grace and even asked her about her healing abilities, attempting no doubt to assess her abilities thoroughly rather than going on his old stereotypes, which she supposed showed a level of grace and intellect that she had thought him lacking before.

Gandalf gave her an approving look as he passed her moving to the head of the column to allow his horse to stretch its legs. The company chatted amiably enough amongst themselves as the sun rose higher in the sky and the morning started to grow late. As they rode along the outskirts of a small wood Freya and Gandalf cocked their heads, Freya turned in her saddle, she was sure she had heard a noise.

"Wait!" she heard someone calling, confirming she had indeed heard something "WAIT" they called again out of breath. The Company stopped and Freya could not help the grin that spread across her face as she looked on the curly sandy blonde hair of Bilbo as he ran to catch them, holding his contract for the company to see.

"I signed it!" he held it out for Balin who gave it an unnecessary inspection before smiling at Bilbo and saying.

"Everything seems to be in order!" Freya looked over at the dumfounded expression on Thorin's face and she could not help but giggle earning a severe look from Gandalf which made her repress her laughter, though she could not stop her shoulders shaking in her mirth.

"Welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." said Balin making it official.

Thorin turned his pony to continue on his way.

"Give him a pony" he called as he turned and nudged his pony on. Poor Bilbo looked mortified and begun to protest; he did not see the evil grin that spread on the faces of the princes as they rode behind him picked the shocked hobbit up and placed him onto a little pony named Myrtle. They rode just ahead of Bilbo chuckling to themselves as Bilbo looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Freya sighed and slowed her pony bringing it alongside Bilbo giving him a reassuring smile, which Bilbo attempted to return but only managed a grimace.

"You have not ridden before, have you?" Freya leaned over and whispered. Bilbo gave the slightest almost imperceptible shake of his head but the terrified and imploring look in his eyes said everything to Freya. "Here… you hold the reigns thus…" she whispered demonstrating with her own hands before moving to correct his hands.

Fili and Kili shot a glance behind them and looked back at each other surprised. She continued by correcting his posture leaning over with gentle movements, explaining that he would thank her in the morning when he wasn't as sore as he would be if he continued in his current position.

She then explained to him about how to gently guide the pony without fighting it, that the pony would follow it's herd but only needed gentle movements with the reigns and an occasional squeeze with his heels, which were now correctly pointed downwards for balance.

She promised to tell him more later when it came to dismounting, and if it called for it, show him how to trot without injuring himself. He thanked her with a look of genuine relief and she nudged her pony on alongside Fili and Kili as Gandalf slowed to walk alongside him.

At that moment Oin called out

"Come on Nori, pay up" The was followed by a pouch of coins being tossed to a waiting and jubilant Oin. More shouts were exchanged and coin pouches flew up and down the column.

"What's that all about?" asked Bilbo to an amused looking Gandalf as he watched Dwalin throw a pouch of coins as Freya who deftly caught it, laughing and stowing it away.

"Oh they were taking wagers as to whether or not you would show up!" Gandalf replied. "Most of them thought you would not come." Bilbo looked abashed and asked.

"And what did you think?" in response Gandalf held up his hand and caught a large pouch of coins. Chuckling and turning to Bilbo he said

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second". Bilbo looked relieved, and bar a minor drama in which he insisted he go back for a handkerchief, for he had left in a hurry without one, a request that was clearly denied by an exasperated Thorin and Gandalf, the company made good progress.

Gandalf spoke to Bilbo in a preparatory and motivating tone that Freya was all to familiar with, telling him that he would have to deal without luxuries like handkerchiefs now that adventure was ahead of him. Freya was familiar with this sort of Gandalf pep-talk, he had used the same type of talk to persuade her to learn to fight with a staff, explaining that it would be difficult but worth it and that things needed to change; she would need to protect herself and it would ultimately benefit her.

And thus, the company departed Hobbiton, starting the journey that most of the company were only vaguely aware would change each of them for better or worse by the time they came to the end.


	7. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU for the faves, follows and reviews. I would really love to hear what you think about how Freya's character is developing, particularly after this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to ArkhamGirl and Willial for their lovely reviews! **

**As always, the disclaimer. I own nothing except Freya. rights belong to Tolkien and Jackson.**

**If you are wondering why this is an M rated fic, you are about to find out. There are some very adult themes in this chapter. Violence and lots of implied nastiness. In fact, this chapter may change your opinion of Freya (just be warned!) I hope you are still with me at the end of this chapter!**

**I have extended the journey times to suit my needs compared to the film. In the books, getting through the Shire and to Rivendell takes a little longer than in the films, I believe it takes some weeks so I have tried to reflect this a little more in my fic.**

**Also I want to make an apology in advance, work is starting to get a little hectic and I may need to reduce my updating to weekly on weekends :-( please do stick with me though and let me know what you think of my little twist!**

**~ G**

**Chapter 6: Red dawn.**

They rode on and the gently winding roads, rolling hills, slowly meandering rivers and small woods seemed to stretch on and on. The Shire was glorious in this the summer light, and Freya enjoyed the scenery on this return journey. She had primarily travelled at night on her way to Hobbiton, and therefore she had not had the chance to take a good look at the lush greens and gently swaying crops.

The company stopped in the early evening in a small shire village about half way between Hobbiton and Bree, deciding to stay in a cheap yet comfortable looking inn for something to eat and a good night's rest. Freya approached the bar to speak with the landlady; a charming hobbit woman with a head full of sandy curls, similar to Bilbo's. She offered them a generous group discount and Freya was unsurprised to see that the other patrons were all hobbits, eyeing them with suspicion. The landlord returned from stabling their ponies to announce that they could use a private sitting room for the evening and the company decided to graciously accept, much to the relief of the landlord whose regular customers did not like seeing strangers in their tavern.

This evening was very much like their first in Bag End. The dwarves allowed themselves to eat, drink and be jolly. Freya even caught Thorin chuckling at a joke Dwalin had told, as Fili and Kili clutched their sides laughing merrily. Freya turned back to her conversation with Bilbo, who was sat next to the fire with her on a wooden bench. Gandalf occupied an armchair opposite them, smoking his pipe and listening as Freya enquired about Bilbo's home, his family, the Shire and all manner of hobbit customs. She carefully avoided his questions about her family and home by changing the subject and asking him another question, effectively distracting him. She was developing a great liking for Bilbo, and she guessed by his smiles that the budding friendship was mutual.

Freya had a very small, comfortable room to herself that night. The bed was comfortable to sit on, but only big enough for a hobbit and therefore was only big enough for her to sleep in if she bent her knees. Suddenly she appreciated how well-to-do Bilbo must have been, as this had not been an issue at Bag End. She took the solitude as an opportunity and meditated alone in her room before turning in for the night.

She slept soundly that night, but arose early the following morning to find again that none of the other dwarves were awake yet. She quietly sat opposite Gandalf who had entered his state of watchful rest, similar to the elves. He was still in the armchair he had occupied the previous evening having offered his room to Bilbo instead knowing he would find no rest in the small room her had been offered and knowing that Bilbo was not keen to share a room with dwarves he did not know well yet.

As Freya waited for Gandalf to wake, she started to loose the peace that her meditation and good night's sleep had afforded her. Freya hated waiting, always viewing it as a waste of time and energy. This impatience was a trait that Gandalf and lady Galadriel had been slowly attempting to coach her out of, but with limited success. Admitting defeat and deciding to get some fresh air and check on the ponies, Freya rose and made her way outside. Satisfied that the ponies had been well cared for, she made her way into the deserted streets of the quiet shire village.

Freya had been walking for only a few minutes when she found herself on the outskirts of the settlement. The hills of the previous days trek stretched out before her and she stood contemplating the view as the sun crested the hill. She was appreciating the peace and quiet and admiring how the colours on the crops looked completely different in the early morning sun.

Her peace was broken however when a set of several footsteps, too loud to be a hobbit or elf could be heard behind her. She turned to see a band of three men emerging from a set of woods to her right and heading in her direction; odd in itself as these were men and not hobbits or dwarves and men rarely visited this area. They appeared to be in haste and Freya felt a feeling of unease descend on her. She pretended to ignore the men, keeping her focus on the view in front of her while assessing them with her peripheral vision.

The foremost man, a large built man with dirty blonde hair and a nose that looked like it had been broken many times stopped mid stride and eyed her warily. His companions, almost identical looking tall and skinny men with short black hair, bumped into his broad back before they noticed her. One of the dark men attempted to hide a sack that was in his hands. They were all dirty, their clothes worn but each had a sword at their side.

_Poachers, or bandits. Either way, I am not staying here to find out._ Freya thought. She turned her back on them and took a slow and indirect route back into the village, not saying a word to the men who had interrupted her morning stroll. She heard an urgent whisper as she turned a corner and heard the three sets of heavy footsteps following her.

"Hey, you" she heard a gruff voice call from behind. "Stop there".

She ignored them and lengthened her strides, purposefully pacing away from the men.

"I said stop there!" called the voice. She ignored it and continued walking. She heard a set of footsteps break into a run and started to run herself, but too late. They had been closer to her than she thought and caught her before she could reach the first building in the town.

A vice like grip seized her arm, spinning her around to face one of the dark men, her hair coming slightly loose from its bun from the force of the movement.

She glared at the man, showing anger and no trace of fear.

"Unhand me this instant" She demanded only to have the other men sneer and laugh at her and close in. This was bad. She had left her daggers and staff at the inn so she was unarmed except for her magic. Mentally cursing herself for her own lapse of judgement she set her jaw in a determined line, quickly reviewing what Haldir had taught her decades ago about unarmed combat but she had rarely had cause to use. She had forgotten most of it, so she would have to act on instinct. She was reluctant to announce herself to the world as spectacularly as to use her magic in the midst of the Shire, but it seemed that she may have little choice.

The dark man stepped closer, pressing his body against her, his foul breath washing over her and making her want to gag.

"I don't think so, you see, we have been looking for a woman matching your description, likely in the Shire and probably accompanied by Gandalf the Grey. She is not to leave it's boarders with him." The blonde man stepped closer and Freya froze, they were looking for her.

"How lucky we have been to find you so quickly." He sneered as the other dark haired man chuckled.

"We were not told you were so… comely. This is going to be fun lads!"

"_err, Gandalf? I am in a spot of trouble here." _Freya sent the thought desperately to her mentor, attempting not to let her flicker of fear or bewilderment show on her face put lacing her communication with her mentor with urgency.

The blonde man also grabbed Freya with strong arms and the two of them started pushing her towards the woods from which they had emerged, she had not managed to get as close to the town as she would have liked. Freya dug her booted feet into the ground and started to struggle, not wanting to think about what these men intended or who had sent them, just desperate to get away.

"Let me go" she repeated angrily, and she hated herself for it, but desperately as she struggled. In response one of the men punched her in the stomach attempting to wind her and another sent a vicious backhanded slap across her face. She coughed, but was thankful that she had at least thought to put on her armour, but the slap had hurt more than just her pride. Freya felt what must have been the point of a sword on the back of her neck and she cursed again.

Even if she had to use every ounce of magic she had, Freya was going to fight and win, for she had no intention of entering that wood with them. Seeing no other option, Freya closed her eyes and allowed her magic to come forth. She used a spell of pure energy and force that pushed hard and shoved the men away from her, sending them stumbling backwards their grips on her broken.

The blonde man was the first to regain his footing and he grabbed her from behind before she could fully turn to face him. She managed to twist her leg and stamp her foot down on his large foot, her boot and a little more magic adding to the weight. As he howled and hopped in pain she turned to face the thug. Freya brought her knee up in a firm kick which missed the blonde man's groin, but reacting quickly she was able to use her hands to grab a fist full of his hair and use it to make her knee connect with the man's face.

He fell to the floor, his nose clearly broken for what may have been the umpteenth time in the man's life as the other two men advanced on her. Freya spun around just in time to miss the thrust of the sword that the man had attempted to hold on to after his fall, yet fortunately the attempt was clumsy and half hearted. Her reflexes were not as good as the elves would be, but her Gift and the sudden adrenalin rush sharpened them somewhat so she was able to dodge the clumsy blow.

Now facing the two dark men, she aimed another backwards kick at the blonde man on the floor for good measure to ensure he stayed down. She was rewarded when he howled again, clutching his wrist where her boot had connected.

One of the dark men, the one on her right who had not yet drawn his sword leapt forward to grab her. Freya ducked quickly aiming a formidable punch at the man's stomach and sending the man stumbling backwards gasping.

She turned to the other man in time to block a punch aimed at her face with her left arm. "_Good, they aren't trying to kill me just yet then. They just want to hurt me." _she thought to herself_. _She kicked out with her left leg, tripping the man and sending him sprawling in the dirt, his sword falling and skittering away from his lacklustre grasp. That was all Freya needed to distract him so she aimed a kick at the man's face, breaking his nose too and causing him to momentarily loose interest in her as he howled in pain.

By now the other dark man was coming at her again and Freya planted her feet firmly. She twisted to avoid his punch and as the man carried on with the momentum of his clumsily missed swipe she brought a firm elbow down upon his exposed back knocking him to the floor.

The man was not done yet though, he grabbed at her ankle and Freya struggled to stay balanced kicking out and wriggling in a most ungraceful attempt to try to make the man let go. From the corner of her eye, she could see the other men getting up, clutching their faces but looking angry.

Willing her magic and feeling a spell crackle on her fingertips she prepared to chant the words of a spell that she would need to finish off the men. As she said the first word however, her concentration was broken by the sound of running feet and a reassuringly familiar voice calling her name.

Gandalf entered the fray from behind her assailants and hit the closest man to her over the back of the head with his staff, sending him sprawling on the ground, the blow enough to knock him unconscious this time.

Thorin was close behind, drawing his blade. The dark haired man's eyes flashed to the naked blade in Thorin's hand and the stance of the advancing dwarf who was clearly skilled in using it as he struggled to stand fully up, letting go of his hold on Freya's leg.

But his distraction cost him dearly as Freya, with improved aim kicked him between the legs and followed up with an elbow to the back of his neck as the man keeled over in agony again sending him sprawling and finally knocking him unconscious.

Freya spun around and advanced on the blonde man, now the last one conscious as he was distracted by Gandalf. Her eyes were hard and dangerous as she bared her teeth in an angry and feral gesture, making a fist with her right hand as the man noticed her and held his hands up in supplication. It did little good however as Freya followed through on the nonverbal threat, landing a right hook into the man's jaw and sending him again to the ground.

Finally satisfied that her would be attackers had been subdued, Freya stood over him and placed a boot on his neck. Leaning down she mustered all the venom she had before questioning the man. Her fury was terrible to behold as the man watched her with almost as much fear in his eyes as he did Thorin, blade in hand and Gandalf.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I - I - I am Wilmond, son of Sandor." he stammered. Freya could just make out Thorin and Gandalf searching the men behind her in her peripheral vision.

"What is your purpose here?" she demanded again, the man stared at her, wide eyed and coughing but not answering.

"I suggest you answer the question" came Thorin's deep voice from over her shoulder but out of eyesight of the man currently going red in the face under the weight of Freya's boot on his neck and the lack of oxygen.

"If he cannot breathe, he cannot answer." Came Gandalf's slightly exasperated voice. Freya did not need to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes but slightly chuckling to himself. She eased up enough for the man to gasp but still applied a firm pressure.

"We are deserters, we have been travelling west to flee Gondor for 8 months. We were poaching." He said in a rush. Her boot crushed tighter on his throat and he coughed.

"**Lies.** You said you were looking for me." Freya spat "Who is it that has you looking for me?" she asked.

"We were to bring you to Weathertop at all costs, dead or alive." He said gasping for air.

"What else? Who is your employer? Answer me!" she demanded.

"We never saw his face! He was always cloaked."

"She resisted, why didn't you kill her as you were ordered." asked Thorin

"Why do you think?" He choked "We did not want anyone to see us and he wants her brought to him… we were afraid, he is powerful, friends in high places... and strong… We have not seen a woman in months…. Nothing was said about the condition we were to bring her in." He gasped as Freya's foot applied more pressure, constricting his throat further a disgusted sneer on her face.

"Freya" Gandalf warned. She looked up at her mentor. Thorin said nothing, he merely looked down at the man, appalled and disgusted.

"Gandalf, they were going to-"

"I know Freya" Gandalf cut in. "I am disgusted too, but I have a way to deal with them, without burdening your conscience. Allow me to deal with this."

Freya hesitated and looked down at her attacker, dirt and his blood was all over his face from his broken nose and his face had gone a very satisfying blueish purple. He looked truly pathetic and she tried to resist the stirrings of pity for him. She lifted her boot a fraction and he gasped for air and his flailing hands finally clutched at his throat.

"You are lucky he is here." she spat at the man before spinning on her heel and marching from the scene, deliberately kicking his broken wrist on the way for good measure and smirking as she heard his whimper of pain.

Freya made her way back into town alone, heading straight to her small room at the inn. She barely noticed that the company was now awake and tucking in to an assortment of buns and sweet pastries that the landlady had brought for them. Freya slammed the door of her room shut and washed herself in the cold water on the small night stand, quickly retrieving her soap from her pack and heating the water with a spell before scrubbing her skin where the men had touched her.

All the while her anger simmered on the surface, seeking release, despite her attempts to tell herself that it could have been worse. She barely registered the information that someone knew of her and wished her ill. She had thought herself so well hidden, almost safe.

She retrieved her belongings and made her way back to the sitting room the company was now occupying, all still eating the morning pastries and buns. Bilbo handed her a pastry with a concerned look, almost retracting his hand at the rage on her features before she snatched it from his grip and tore a strip off the unfortunate morsel with her teeth.

Thorin's voice sounded from the other end of the room and every head turned to look at him as he spoke. He and Gandalf had rejoined the company while she washed and his voice was now laced with anger, but also a small amount of concern. His arms were crossed across his chest and his gaze never wavered from her.

"What was all that about? How could you have put yourself in danger like that?" He asked.

"You heard him. They thought they got lucky." She spat, playing down the fact that she personally was being hunted. You could hear a pin drop as every head now turned to her, even Bombur had frozen mid bite to stare.

"Bringing you along was a bad idea. Setting aside the fact that these men were hunting you specifically, you could have been hurt or killed by your stupidity this morning. I cannot risk this quest or your safety. Balin, we need to break the contract." Thorin ruled, the resolute look on his face matching his voice as he turned his attention from her to his advisor.

"What?" Freya and Balin both exclaimed at the same time.

"Thorin, the contract is iron clad!" Balin began, only to be overridden by Freya's anger.

"I dealt with them, surely this is proof that I can handle myself." She shouted.

"It is not, you should not have been out alone in the first place! It is dangerous enough for a man to wander alone, but a woman?" Thorin's voice rose in matched anger to Freya's

"I told you, I had dealt with them by the two of you showed up." She snarled. "My gender does not factor into it, if it had been you they bumped in to would have tried to kill you too." she snarled.

"You are right, it is nothing to do with the fact that you are a woman. They were _hunting you." _Thorin pointed out again.

"They are not the first." Freya scoffed, instantly regretting her words. Silence followed her words as every eye now turned to her again and Thorin's scowl deepened and she felt the need to nullify that statement.

"Look, that they were looking for me was a surprise. I _have_ been hunted before, some time ago. But that is over and I am still here Thorin, son of Thrain." She said, her temper now under control attempting to reassure everybody, not just him.

"Hunted? In the Shire? But why? Could it be related to this quest?" Asked Bilbo.

"It was a misunderstanding, we cleared it up years ago." Gandalf cut in saving Freya from answering her new friend with a lie.

Freya's eyes returned to Thorin who was looking pensive leaning on the table in front of him. She could practically feel the curiosity in the air from the remaining members of the company as Thorin spoke slowly and with purpose, letting the full impact of his words hang in the air before settling.

"They were not just trying to kill you Freya. You heard him, you would have suffered a fate worse than death." Thorin responded, a heavy silence followed his words.

"Lassie… I think-" started Balin

"Don't you dare!" Freya spat, cutting Balin off. "Gandalf?" she appealed to her mentor, a touch of desperation entering into her voice.

"I cannot deny that I am concerned Freya. But you are capable of taking care of yourself." Gandalf said with a pointed look at her, then Thorin.

"You cannot be serious!" Protested Thorin angrily. "She was unarmed."

"And she is right, she had all but finished off two of them without our help. You saw that for yourself Thorin. I have seen her best better fighters than those thugs. You must trust me, Freya is skilled and capable, her role in this quest will be vital."

Thorin broke eye contact with Gandalf to glare at Freya once again. He lifted his chin standing straight and crossing his arms across his chest as though pronouncing judgement.

"Very well. But you are on probation from here on in. You must not wander anywhere alone and must always be accompanied by another member of the company. We do not have sufficient time to look into this development and I cannot risk this quest for your sake. One more incident like this morning, one whiff that this quest is in danger because of you and we leave you behind, contract be damned."

"What? I am to be chaperoned? How long for?" Freya demanded testily.

"Until I see proof that you can use your head and not act so foolishly as to endanger yourself and this quest! Until I know you can actually be useful to the company rather than just an extraordinary risk! Until I know that you are not just a burden!" He pronounced angrily and with an air of finality.

Freya held her head high while he spoke, willing her wrath to stay under control for once, but her voice shook with anger as she spoke nonetheless. His words had struck home and they hurt however much she willed them not to.

"So be it. If I must prove myself and earn my place, then I will do so." She grabbed her bag and gave an elaborate mock bow to Thorin. "You have my word that should this quest be at risk because I am here, I will leave the company myself." She spun on her heels and took a couple of steps before halting at the door and throwing over her shoulder "I am going to tack the ponies."

"Fili, Kili" Snapped Thorin with a jerk of his head in the direction of the door, causing the two princes to follow her out and making it plane that he meant every word, that he would have her chaperoned at all times.

Outside, Freya resolutely ignored their questions about what had happened, preferring to tack the ponies in silence. This was how she stayed all morning, barely exchanging a word with anybody until Thorin, who had also remained silent, though this was the norm for him, ordered that they stop for a brief lunch.

Freya had sat slightly away from the rest of the company, unable to meet their curious stares or stomach Thorin's scowls. She felt her mood lighten as the sun peaked and Bilbo offered her his silent support by sitting next to her instead of with the rest of the company. Smiling down at the hobbit beside her she came to a decision. _There is nothing for it, I will have to make good on my word. _Freya thought to herself, swearing from that moment to act as though nothing had happened that morning and it had not shaken her as much as it had. She continued musing to herself that she would not show the fear she felt, that she would use that fear to stay vigilant. She also vowed to prove that she was capable and no feeble and vulnerable woman as Thorin seemed to suspect.

Time would reveal all and thanks to her Gift, it appeared that time was something she had plenty of.


	8. Chapter 7

**As usual, I am absolutely amazed and extremely thankful for the follows, faves and reviews.**

**Thank you to everybody who has done so already, for those who have not, please drop me a review and let me know what you think of my little fic! :-)**

**You may find in this chapter, some of the mystery of Freya's past deepens and some of it clears up. For me, this chapter marks something of a turning point with Freya and a certain dwarf king as well :-)**

**As always, the disclaimer, I own nothing except Freya.**

**~ G**

**Chapter 7: Bedtime Stories**

Eventually, the rolling hills and rivers of the Shire gave way to coarser bushes, faster flowing streams rocky surrounds. The Wilds were ahead of them and they were acutely aware that they would need to be on their guard when they came to rest each evening, even when staying at an Inn.

The company stopped in Bree on the very edge of the wilds to collect more supplies and personal items that members of the company had forgotten or lost. Freya had chuckled when Bilbo had purchased himself a handkerchief, the simple item bringing a smile to the dear Hobbit's face and offering him what she hoped would be a continued modicum of comfort for the journey.

She had also bonded more with Oin, her fellow healer and they made their way to an apothecary to purchased more useful items for the journey. Freya had even stopped Oin making a purchase of a draught intended to boost energy and stamina by explaining that it was in fact a placebo. The ingredients she detected could not possibly affect energy and stamina in this combination, her quiet explanation directly into his ear trumpet was not quiet enough to go unnoticed by the shop keeper who scowled at her as they made their purchases.

Freya had spent the rest of the day getting to know the rest of the company and making up for her taciturn behaviour after her ill fated walk that morning. She had found that she got on well with them all, only Thorin had remained somewhat distant and aloof. Bilbo was almost constantly at her side now and she was pleased to see that the company was warming to him.

Fili and Kili were never too far away and she found that she liked them and their easy going, playful sense of humour. In fact, their sense of humour made Thorin's edict that she was not to be left alone and the fact that they had taken it upon themselves to chaperone her more bearable. They were flirtatious with her, but she did not see Bilbo's scowls that were directed at them whenever either Fili or Kili cracked their roguish grin or waggled their eyebrows suggestively.

Freya could tell however that they were not earnest in their attempts as they would laugh when she swatted them on the arm or playfully scolded them, often with one of them patting her on the back and assuring her to ignore them. Bilbo on the other hand was a perfect gentleman; while they were in Bree he would hold doors open for her and always spoke to her with a great deal of respect.

They had not stayed in Bree, the Inn would have been too expensive for them and their 16 ponies and one horse and Thorin and Gandalf appeared to be somewhat jumpy that somebody was hunting Freya. Instead they had made camp not far from the junction of the Great East Road and the Greenway. It was a sheltered area and was clearly used by frugal travellers often.

They had, however, taken the opportunity to return to the Inn for a hot meal, sitting down to a hearty shepherd's pie and enjoying some ale. The company took up most of a secluded corner of the inn and when the meal was over Freya made her way to the bar and bought everybody more ale.

While she was waiting at the bar, Thorin and Gandalf watched Freya closely. She looked well at ease leaning slightly on the bar and was clearly not perturbed by the morning's events, though they both knew from experience that this inn was not always as safe as one thought. They both started to rise from their seats as a man approached Freya and started talking to her in a low voice, leaning on the bar next to her. Gandalf sat again however as the man smiled and Freya appeared to give him a gentle brush off. He left without incident not long after, shrugging his shoulders, but Thorin continued to glare at the man nonetheless.

Freya returned with a tray of drinks for everybody, helped by a serving girl. These were gratefully received by the company and each murmured their thanks. Satisfied, Freya proceeded in making it her business to talk to all those she had not spent much time with during the day.

Just as she was sitting next to Bofur and Nori, who had only just finished their meal having stayed to watch the ponies until Oin and Gloin had relieved them, she overheard the end of their conversation

"… Oh aye, he keeps watching her like he's starving and she's a banquet just out of reach! I might have to up my stakes." They both looked up guiltily as Freya lowered into a vacant seat next to them. Thinking that this might be a case of curiosity killed the cat and not wishing to appear rude she changed the subject. Besides, from what she could tell she was better off not knowing what they were betting on this time. Soon she had an animated discussion going with them about their home in the Blue Mountains.

When she moved to sit next to Dwalin, Thorin excused himself quickly with a semi-polite bow of his head and moved away to talk to Balin. Freya was watching him with a puzzled frown when Bilbo sat in Thorin's vacated seat. Freya smiled warmly at the hobbit and moved her chair to better see him, including Bilbo on their discussion immediately.

She found Dwalin was actually an amusing fellow with a somewhat dry and sarcastic sense of humour that she and Bilbo could both appreciate. They were soon laughing so hard Freya wiped a tear away from her eye. She caught Thorin's eye as he called over to the company that it was time to return to the campsite, his lip quirked slightly at the corner when he saw her and Bilbo holding their stomachs and wiping away tears of laughter. When they all stepped out of the stifling heat of the inn and into the fresher air outside Freya found herself walking arm in arm with Fili and Kili laughing and joking all the way back to their camp. Gandalf smiled indulgently at her when she passed while he was talking to Thorin and Balin, while Thorin scowled at her retreating back.

In the morning they were all feeling refreshed when Thorin had woken them at the crack of dawn. He set them to dismantling the campsite while sending Bofur and Bombur into the village to purchase fresh pies and pasties for the journey as breakfast. He was getting impatient to get going when they returned and everyone departed, eating as they rode.

That day, they rode at an easy pace in an attempt to spare the ponies but rests were few and far between. Thorin maintained his impatience to make progress for the duration of the day and kept them going to the point that the ponies eventually slowed from the lack of rest and weight of their passengers and supplies.

On their third night after leaving Bag End the Company were well into the wilds and decided to make camp for the night after a long climb up a rocky hill, they searched and found a suitable area to make camp where the ponies had a little room to graze and lie down and made their small camp between that and a rocky outcropping which hung slightly overhead and provided shelter from the elements.

The hill looked almost as though it was made for this purpose; on one side they were surrounded by the high overhanging rock face and a few trees, on the other they could see beyond some protective boulders a steep drop into a river valley. The valley was wide and they could not see the other side very clearly, though the setting sun highlighted trees and more boulders. The ground was too rocky to pitch tents, but the weather was mild and as there was plenty of shelter from the elements they slept in the open around the fire.

The fast flowing river could just be heard below them and the spot had a wild beauty to it. After they had set a fire going Ori produced a sketchbook and started to draw the beautiful vista before them.

Freya sat down between Bilbo and Fili and playfully nudged Bilbo's arm smiling at him.

"How do you feel" she asked, figuring that after three days riding no further information would be required. Bilbo Smiled and as he moved his legs so he could face her a little better he grimaced.

"Ouch!" He yelped his smile returning slowly "I've felt better! Thank you for your help by the way… I hate to think what I would have felt like if you had not showed me how to sit!" Freya giggled and waved him off as though it was nothing. Fili grinned at the hobbit.

"Well, by now, you wouldn't be sat down that's for sure, you'd be down there trying to numb your lower half in that cold stream!" He said jerking his head in the direction of the distant stream making Kili chuckle as he sat down and earning a scathing look from Freya while the other dwarves within earshot chuckled at the crude joke.

Freya had made good on her promise and showed Bilbo how to trot on his pony, trotting alongside him and correcting his posture, instructing him on the way the ponies' legs moved and how he should feel when to rise, or if siting how to move with the pony to limit impact. This had passed some time, especially when the young princes had joined them too and thought up a game to help Bilbo learn. They had dismounted next to the road having trotted ahead of the company a little way, moving a couple of small logs into the road. Freya agreed this was an excellent idea and proceeded to demonstrate how the pony trotted over it while the princes pointed out Freya's posture and movements for Bilbo.

For his part, Bilbo had been a quick study, he never took his eyes off Freya's demonstration and proved a keen and diligent student. He had almost slipped the first time he tried a rising trot, but caught on very quickly. They did not make the ponies jump anything higher, being weighed down with equipment as they were. She felt that this had been a constructive use of time when they finished; Bilbo was a better rider for it and they rejoined the company in high spirits. Even Thorin seemed to approve and had given them an approving nod on his way past at the head of the small column.

Bofur sat with a soft thud producing his flute.

"Supper will be served in about 30 minutes… Bombur is an excellent cook." He assured Freya and Bilbo.

Freya smiled at the dwarf as he started playing his flute. By now Freya felt she was making progress figuring out who was related to whom, finding out more about what they did for a living in the blue mountains and generally trying to get a picture of each of their characters.

Nobody had mentioned her scuffle or the mystery of her past, and most of the company seemed to have come to the unspoken agreement that if Freya did not wish to dwell on 'could haves' then they should let it be. Though they had followed Thorin's command and Freya was never alone.

Surprisingly, Freya had figured that Dwalin would be more reserved without the influence of ale, but he had turned out to be pleasant to talk to. He had even pointed out that it took a brave sole to offer the olive branch and apologise for their harsh words at Bag End.

Dwalin was a good listener and asked questions and when he offered an opinion, it was thoughtful and considered. Dwalin and Balin were cousins to Thorin and were fiercely loyal to him. She hadn't quite teased out if there was a specific reason for this devotion or whether it was simply part of their respective characters but she had time on her side in that regard, particularly now she was on friendlier terms with them all.

Despite her efforts however, the one person she was struggling to get a measure of was Thorin. She looked over to him as he was talking with Gandalf a little away from the others who were sat by the fire. His character was somewhat complicated and elusive to her, but she was starting to see that he was a man of extremes. He was capable of extreme love and devotion to his family which was evident when he looked at his nephews or earlier when she had overheard him briefly speak of his sister with them. He was also capable of extremely dark moods and his brooding seemed to descend on him in moments, causing him to withdraw from the Company, who for their part recognised this and left him to his musings.

Thorin had been withdrawn from Freya and had barely uttered a word to her at all. After that first reconciliatory conversation, she hoped that things may improve but her scuffle in the Shire had put paid to that notion. Things had gotten worse between them with him uttering only a handful of words to her within the past two days and barely acknowledging her at all. As she watched him, lost in thought Bilbo nudged her arm.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked. Brought out of her contemplations, she smiled at Bilbo, looking around carefully trying to decide if it truly was safe to give voice to her thoughts. Seeing that the dwarves were all engaged in conversations with each other, leaning closer to Bilbo so as not to be overheard she said in a low voice.

"I wonder what you make of our leader?" Bilbo's eyebrows rose and he cast the most furtive of glances towards Thorin.

"I think he doesn't like me!" Bilbo gave a rueful chuckle. Freya gave a sympathetic smile.

"I don't think he likes me either, I thought we had buried the hatchet but… well. I just can't seem to sketch his character… not to worry though." She stood and offered a hand to Bilbo "Come on, we passed another stream not far back, lets see if we can refill the water skins so we don't have to do it tomorrow, then we can get a wash." Bilbo took her hand and followed.

She piled the empty skins into Bilbo's waiting arms taking some herself and a spare large cauldron to use as a wash bowl. They turned to leave but Dwalin stopped them.

"Take the lads with you, we should not take risks remember." Freya did not want to argue given the events of two days ago, though part of her screamed that she ought to remind him that she had survived in the wild on her own on the way to Bag End, there would be too many questions and she was not ready to answer them just yet. She agreed without an argument; grabbing her soap, a towel and her cloak and staff on the way past her bag. Bilbo had fetched Fili and Kili as well as his own soap and towel so they made their way to the quickly running stream a couple of minutes walk away.

When they returned, refreshed and carrying the filled water skins it was to find dinner was ready, so they gratefully tucked into the stew and listened to Bofur playing his flute for a while before the Company began turning in. Gandalf decided to take first watch and Freya sat with her back against a rock face close to the fire next to Fili and Kili as she prepared a herbal solution that would help ease pain with some of the water they had gathered and some of the herbs from the packages they had pilfered from Bilbo's pantry.

The other company members started to snore as they slept when Fili turned to Freya, sharpening his weapons while he spoke

"So why were you being hunted before?" He asked. She could sense Thorin shift in his position behind her and knew he was listening.

"Because I ran away. It's a long story. The short version is I came of age but did not wish to marry the man they had selected for me."

"Do you miss them?" Asked Kili, for once not smiling, looking serious. "your family I mean."

"Yes, all of them. I regret how I left, but I do not regret that I left. I did the right thing. They were all better off without me… They were happy in the end, without me."

"I am sure its not like that, I am sure they missed you too." said Bilbo with a reassuring smile. Freya smiled at him and patted his hand in thanks, but said nothing, grateful that Fili and Kili were not pressing the matter. She finished adding ingredients to the small pot, placed it over the fire and sat back to let the herbs infuse for a while.

As she leant back and cleared her mind and started to concentrate on her breathing, trying to relax while she waited. She could smell Thorin's scent and knew he was still close, sat lounging on a rock ledge just above her. She shifted her position trying to get comfortable and ignore the confused feelings his proximity was invoking in her.

He had barely spoken to her, yet he had come with Gandalf when she had been in peril and it really bothered her. How had Gandalf persuaded him to come and look for her and why had he helped if she was so insignificant to him? Besides, why was she so insignificant to him?

She didn't know why she cared for his good opinion; he was so full of himself and she would not normally waste a second thought on it. Yet it rankled her when he moved away whenever she approached. To confuse matters more, she could feel his gaze on her every now and then. It was peculiar to her that she could always sense when he was watching her. She would have to puzzle this out, or perhaps ask Gandalf… but then again she did not think he would approve of her asking him about such a triviality.

She decided not to think about it for now as she started to focus on her breathing again. Freya started to feel that familiar state of calm slowly descending on her, but there it was again, that scent of pine and spice. It was the spice that seemed to overwhelm her senses mixing slightly with the scent of her herbs on the fire. She pushed the sensation away, struggling to feel that peace settling over her again. Giving meditation up as a lost cause, she instead puzzled over what was going on with their taciturn leader. How had she already come to make these subtle observations about him? And why did it confuse and bother her?

She must have managed a brief moment of peace and meditation, or sleep for she had to bring herself back to her surroundings slowly as her herbs started to smell ready. She opened her eyes and could see Bilbo had attempted to sleep but was now getting up, disturbed by Bombur's snoring. He walked over to his pony Myrtle with an apple and she smiled at the sweet gesture.

She heard a strange cry in the distance, Bilbo looked up too.

"What was that?" he asked Fili and Kili who were the closest to him who were actually awake.

"Orcs." said Fili not elaborating and listening to the cry as it sounded again across the valley.

"Orcs?" asked Bilbo looking frightened. Freya sat up straighter as Bilbo rushed closer to them. She could hear Thorin moving behind her, obviously alert.

"Throat-cutters…" said Fili nonchalantly. "There will be dozens of them out there, the lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike at in the wee small hours while everyone is sleeping. Quick and quiet, no screams… just lots of blood." Added Kili. Bilbo looked even more frightened and a little pale as Fili and Kili looked at each other and chuckled. Freya shot them both a scowl and leaned forwards to smack the backs of both their heads.

"Ouch!" Fili protested shooting a scathing glance at Freya who only raised a brow in response as Kili rubbed his head.

"Do you think a night raid by Orcs is funny?" The voice was Thorin's, sounding vexed.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Said a contrite sounding Kili looking down abashed, still rubbing the back of his head as Thorin and Freya continued to scowl. Fili shot Freya a contrite look that could break a girl's heart rubbing the back of his head as well.

"No you didn't… You know nothing of the world." Said Thorin still sounding angry. He walked off to the edge of the campsite and stood surveying the valley, trying to rein in his temper.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin said walking up to the young princes, the woman and the hobbit. With that, Balin started to tell them about the disastrous mission that Thror had set out upon to reclaim Moria.

Balin's description of the battle and that most heinous of foes, Azog, the pale orc had Freya's mind reeling. She had been told about the mission before; about how it has cost the lives of both Thror, Frerrin and that it had driven Thrain mad, never to return. But hearing about it from the old warrior, who had fought there and survived was something else.

The grief was still evident in his voice as he described Azog's slaying of Thror, and Thorin's brother Frerrin and of how Thrain was lost. Balin described in awe the scene he had witnessed, speaking of Thorin's bravery in fighting Azog the Defiler, how he had wielded nothing but an Oaken branch to defend himself and how eventually he had been able to mortally wound Azog.

As Freya watched Thorin's shoulders came up and he lifted his head high. Balin's voice was reverent, he described in awe how Thorin had then rallied what was left of the dwarf forces and led a final charge that snatched a hard won victory from the jaws of defeat.

Balin was honest that though it was a victory, they never viewed it as such. There were so many dead that they all grieved, the grief at his lost comrades was still evident in Balin's voice.

"… and I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow… There is one I could call King." Freya looked up then as Thorin turned to find the rest of the company awake. She realised then that she had been so engrossed in Balin's account of the Battle of Azanulbizar, and so intent on watching Thorin and trying to judge his reactions to the tale that she had not noticed the rest of the Company wake listening to the tale as entranced as she was.

She had been expecting Thorin to stop the tale, or at least tell parts himself, but he had allowed Balin to say his piece. Everyone was now on their feet bar her, Gandalf and Bilbo and all eyes were watching Thorin in awe.

This, she felt explained a great deal. It explained the relationship he had with his company, the one of mutual and unwavering loyalty regardless of his taciturn behaviour. Thorin walked back towards the Company and Freya felt herself tense slightly as Thorin's gaze rested briefly on her.

"But the Pale Orc… what happened to him?" asked Bilbo, needing closure on the tale.

"Dead. He slunk back to the hole whence he came… That filth died from his wounds long ago." Said Thorin with a bitter, yet almost satisfied tone. Gandalf and Balin exchanged a look not missed by Freya as everyone decided to go back to sleep.

Freya fidgeted for a while before deciding to go and relieve herself before she turned in for the night and got up. She waved off Dwalin as he got up to escort her, promising not to go far. As she walked back to camp she unbuttoned her overcoat. The weather was really rather warm for this time of year and the air felt heavy as though rain was not far off, but for now, she needed to cool down.

As she neared the perimeter of the camp, removing her overcoat her eyes locked with Thorin's who was stood watching the ponies and she stopped. She smiled at him and this seemed to catch him off guard, for he gave her a weak smile back.

She was still trying to figure him out but she at last felt she understood now that his defining characteristic was not stubbornness at all, but his drive and determination. She mentally shook herself, they were still staring; not saying anything, not moving either. Freya took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge.

"I know this is woefully inadequate, but I am sorry to hear of your grandfather, brother and father." she said in a quiet voice, Thorin's eyes briefly flashed with grief as before he replied.

"Thank you." He breathed as she stepped a little closer. She took a breath before she went on.

"I know this is not the same as what you experienced, but I know what it is like to lose someone you love to the Orcs." She said. Thorin gave a soft sigh and sat on a felled log, motioning for her to sit as well. She gratefully accepted but was somewhat surprised by the gesture, she had expected him to wave her away at that point, so this was entirely unexpected.

"You know my story now… what about yours." He asked. Freya sensed the invite was genuine so decided to tell him of her experience with orcs, or at least some of her family's experience with orcs.

"My family were Woodmen, but became merchants by trade. We lived in a small village of no consequence named Anduford between the misty mountains and Mirkwood. The Anduin flowed through the village and there was a ferry from one side to the other so there was plenty of opportunity for trade. My Grandfather had the business and was on the council of elders, Father worked for him, I did the accounts, you know, a family business." She smiled weakly at Thorin and he nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Grandfather took my brother, Carver on a trading excursion when he was eighteen to the Woodland realm, to train him up for the business too. I was sixteen and I so wanted to go, but it wasn't proper for a girl to leave home unless accompanied by an older woman to chaperone. My father and mother had business in town so they both stayed, my sister and I stayed with them. I was so angry that I was not allowed to go that I refused to hug them goodbye until my mother forced me."

Freya paused collecting her thoughts, for once thanking her mother for forcing her to show affection. Thorin could sense where this was going however.

"They were ambushed by a band of Orcs not eight miles from our village. No survivors. It was so close to the village that the elders decided they must act." She snorted with a bitter look "They built a defensive wall a month later, to protect us all … didn't do us any good though did it. Building a four foot high wooden wall to keep out Orcs?…It would barely break their stride if they wanted to attack! In any case they never came to the village, they always waited outside! Idiot council! After I left I discovered that my father was killed by Orcs as well. Almost at the same place, almost a decade later…" She sighed before continuing, Thorin was staring at her hands in her lap, paying attention but not making eye contact, just listening.

"The thing is Thorin, I know what it is to hate orcs. I also know what it is to sit and watch a bunch of foolish old men who call themselves a council of elders, people you trust to lead you… who have sworn to do their best by you and the people, sit and argue until no good solution can come of anything because they are simply out for themselves and all stubborn as mules! That they did virtually nothing and Orcs later killed my father later as well is so… unjust. Their peers, whom they counted as friends failed them. At least yours have not failed you, they are loyal to you and I know you will not fail them either." She finished looking up at Thorin, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

He finally looked up into her eyes, his expression sad and sympathetic. He placed his hand gently over hers and she managed not to flinch at the sudden contact. She found it was welcome, it gave her comfort.

"Thank you for telling me this. It is good to know that you trust me enough to tell me this story of your family and your past. I can tell it still distresses you." He finally said. She smiled and drew a shaky breath.

"Thank you for listening Thorin." She said gratefully and added "But if you do tell anyone then I am afraid I will have to hurt you!" She joked and was rewarded with one of his rare lopsided smiles that warmed his whole appearance, and were starting to do strange things to her stomach and knees.

"Your secret is safe with me, My Lady!" Freya suppressed another shiver that ran down her spine at the way he said that, Thorin did not notice however, his eyes were locked with hers and he continued.

"Just as long as you don't tell anyone I am a good listener… Kili would never shut up!" They both chuckled, Freya still feeling shocked that he had listened to her.

"You have a deal!" She replied as she withdrew her hand and stood.

"But why were those men after you Freya? Might it be because of your family?" He asked before she could leave. Freya scoffed stopping in her tracks and turning to face him again.

"I have a few thoughts, but I doubt it. They never made any real attempt to find me when I fled, they wouldn't come now… It's been too long."

"Then who would send thugs after you?"

"Well, whoever it is, they sent amateurs so they can't be that keen on me!" She quipped, trying but failing to smile and only really managing a grimace. Thorin watched her with a curious expression but said nothing.

"Good night, Thorin." She said turning and making her way back to her spot in camp.

"Good night, Freya." He replied, staying a few moments looking at his hand wondering what had made him so bold as to touch her before making his own way back to his spot close to her and his nephews in camp.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you again to all those who have followed faved, and especially reviewed this story! I am deeply humbled at the wonderful feedback so far, and am beyond thrilled that so many have stuck with Freya and I after her sadistic side came out in chapter 6! **

**I hope you all like this chapter, it marks yet another crucial point in Freya's position in the company**

**As always the disclaimer, I own nothing except Freya!**

**Chapter 8: Pride and old prejudices**

After camping under the stars that night, Freya had suspected that their luck would not last long. True to form, the heavens opened the following morning while they were on the Great East Road. Freya quickly strapped her staff to her pony's saddle as she felt the first spots of rain fall and hurriedly put on her cloak pulling the hood up over her hair. The road became muddy and the ponies slowed as the company allowed the ponies to pick their way through the track.

Not even Thorin's determination to make good time could maintain their former speed. He sat resolute on his pony, staring ahead as though this was a battle of wills with some unforgiving deity and he could make the rain stop through his determination alone. The Company were soaked and the other dwarves were starting to grumble to each other.

Freya was riding beside Dwalin when Dori's voice called out over the noise of the downpour.

"Oh Mr Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?" Indignant mutterings greeted his question, most muttering in agreement.

"It is raining master dwarf. It will continue raining until the rain is done" replied Gandalf calling over his shoulder from the front of the column as though explaining the obvious to an indignant child. "If you wish to change the weather then you must find yourself another Wizard." He said effectively ceasing the grumblings of the Dwarfs.

"Are there any?" Asked Bilbo's curious voice from behind Freya.

"Any what?" Asked Gandalf seeming to lose the thread of the conversation.

"Other wizards?" Replied Bilbo as Freya rolled her eyes, everyone assumed that magic users were all men, though she could forgive the confusion. Besides the title Wizard being exclusively male, which irked her, the only magic users powerful enough to gain notoriety were the Istari. So everyone naturally thought of them, that is wizards, when it came to magic. Freya nudged her pony to speed up and slipping slightly on the mud, she soon found herself alongside Thorin at the front of the group. He looked at her raising a questioning brow, but seeing Freya's frown said nothing, instead turning his eyes and frown back ahead on the road in the same way she was.

"There are five of us in total." Gandalf answered the curious hobbit slowing his horse to allow Freya and Thorin to pass him as their ponies feet sloshed through the mud. Everyone except Thorin and Gandalf missed Freya's indignant huff as they passed the Wizard, though Thorin discounted it as something potentially more related to the rain than the conversation now taking place behind them. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blues… do you know I have quite forgotten their names!"

"Morinehtar and Rómestámo." Huffed an irritable Freya under her breath, Thorin looked at her raising his brows again in an unspoken question, she glanced at him apologetically as Gandalf continued.

"Ah, right you are my dear Freya. Morinehtar and Rómestámo." Said Gandalf in a contemplative tone.

"And who is the fifth?" Asked Bilbo, sensing that Gandalf would not be able to provide much more information on the blue wizards but determined to keep the conversation going while Gandalf was in a talkative mood.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown." Said Gandalf.

"And is he a very great Wizard, or is he more… like you?" Asked Bilbo cheekily. Freya stifled a snort of laughter and Thorin Hid his own amusement as she attempted valiantly to pretend the laugh was a sneeze. Looking and sounding affronted, first at Freya then at Bilbo, Gandalf answered the curious hobbit.

"I think he is a very great Wizard, in his own way." His voice became gentle and kind "He is a gentle sole, who prefers the company of animals to that of humans. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests to the East. And a good thing too, for always evil seeks to gain a foothold there."

The company fell into silence as they pondered Gandalf's words. Freya continued to frown.

"_You are cross Freya my dear. I could tell them that of course there is only one witch that we know of presently, but I will not part with that information until you are ready._" Gandalf sent across their mental link almost apologetically.

"_Not yet my friend. I am still leery of their reactions_." She sent back to her mentor from her position beside Thorin. "_Though after those thugs attacked me I am surprised that Thorin at least is not suspicious, I used magic to begin with_."

"_It will not remain a secret much longer, I advise you to find a moment to tell them before they find out_." Her mentor counselled.

"_I will think about it Gandalf, but you heard Thorin. He would leave me behind I am sure_." Gandalf remained silent and Freya fell into contemplation while they rode on.

Thorin's proximity was unnerving but she reminded herself that she, on this occasion had sought it out. But to all intents and purposes, all she was doing was riding beside him at the less muddy head of their group.

The exiled dwarf king was a puzzle to her; he had been harsh to her when she had been attacked in the Shire, but last night he had been kind and comforting. Freya pondered the taciturn leader. Though undoubtedly to others he appeared to be a stubborn and proud dwarf at first, Freya was coming to realise that he was just as affected by his moods and emotions as anybody.

Indeed, since Balin's story that night the realisation had dawned upon her that he carried not just his own heavy emotional burdens, but those of his people. That was something that Freya was not sure she could have borne with equanimity, not without becoming simply atrocious to be around anyway! To his credit, though quiet and stoic, Thorin could be tolerable when he wasn't being insulting and he seemed to bear the burdens of his leadership well.

The company rode on in silence for a few hours, each lost in their own thoughts while the rain continued to fall. It started to abate around mid day and Freya felt the sun return and start warming her back as the wild forests opened up onto a large plane where they could see the road stretching out ahead before it rose again up another rocky hill covered in forests some way in the distance. She removed her hood and shook the rain water that had soaked through out of her hair. She had fallen back a little and was now riding beside Balin, who smiled sweetly at her as she grinned at him.

"Shame it's so wet, that plane is just begging to be galloped on!" She mused as Balin chuckled.

"The road is dryer here, and you can use the grass." He pointed out as Freya's grin widened, her only response was to click her tongue and nudge her pony onto the front of the column where Gandalf and Thorin could be found as usual. She flashed a smile at them as she trotted alongside, casting them a questioning glance while Connie champed at the bit in agreement with her rider. Gandalf chuckled and waved his hand at the plane.

"Go on, don't get too far ahead." Chuckled the Istari the way an indulgent father might.

"I'll find a spot to stop for lunch." Freya smiled, the thought of a gallop lifting her spirits.

"Take Fili and Kili." Ordered Thorin, turning to call to his nephews. "Fili, Kili. Go with Freya."

The princes nudged their ponies forward from their position in the middle of the company, eager to show off. Not waiting, Freya kicked her pony ahead in an enthusiastic trot; casting a brief look behind her at the company to ensure Fili and Kili were almost with her. She turned her pony off the road and onto the soft level grass at the side, testing it at a trot first as she gave her pony an encouraging pat.

"Come on Connie, show me what you can do!" She said as she she nudged the pony on. Connie broke into a canter and soon a gallop as Freya leaned forward and gave her more reign. Freya laughed into the wind that was now whipping the loose, damp hair away from her face and casting her cloak behind her. She let Connie gallop until she started to climb a slight rise in the plane. She could hear Fili and Kili's laughter behind her and she slowed and turned to see that she was ahead of them, but not by much and that the rest of the Company was following at a trot a little way off.

She found a spot surrounded by rocks that had already dried by the heat of the sun. She mused that they could use the dry rocks as seats while the ponies grazed and so she dismounted and unloaded some of the food supplies that had been fortunately secured behind Connie's saddle. She produced one of Bilbo's tablecloths, some cheese, bread and cold meat spreading it all on a low flat rock. She was putting the cheese and bread onto the makeshift table when she heard cantering footsteps slowing to a trot as Fili and Kili approached laughing.

"Now that was just what I needed!" Said Fili grinning as he dismounted and unloaded the wineskins so that they might have something to drink other than water. He took a swig from one and passed it to Kili.

"Looks like it was what you needed too, Freya." Kili said taking a swig and handing the wine to her with his charming lopsided smile.

"Indeed, it blew a few cobwebs out for us both!" She patted Connie before taking a swig and handing the skin back to Fili.

She turned to remove Connie's saddle for a while to allow her back to dry underneath it. Fili and Kili did the same as Freya removed her long coat and let her wet hair out of its bun to dry. Shaking and ruffling it with her hand, she turned to the princes, her tone curious.

"So then, when do you think I will get parole from this probation Thorin has me on?"

Fili grinned and shoved her arm playfully.

"Sick of us already are you, I think I may cry!" He pouted, Freya blushed, that look was so adorable that she could not resist teasing him back.

"You know I don't mean that! I am very fond of you and believe me that's saying something."

"Hey! What about me." Kili interjected with his heart breaking pout. Freya cursed herself that she was not entirely immune to the princes charms, though she had no romantic intentions towards either of them. Freya enjoyed their banter too much to destroy the budding and easy friendship. She grinned her sly smile that the princes were quickly starting to associate with imminent teasing.

"Aww! Kili!" She threw an arm around his shoulder and reached for Fili as well, who stepped into the loose embrace. "How could I not be friends with you! It's like I said before…" Kili smiled at her looking relieved as she paused.

"You are the only other girl in the company!" She said and laughed withdrawing her arm and ducking as Kili scowled letting out an indignant "hey!".

Kili lunged for her attempting to get her in a headlock as Fili roared with laughter stepping slightly away to avoid being trampled by the pair on Freya's mad dash away. Freya spun out of Kili's way as he lunged for her a second time, smirking and dashing around Fili as she used him as a shield while Kili gave chase.

Fili had been too busy laughing to help his brother, but soon recovered. As Freya dashed to his front, Fili's hands shot out and Grabbed Freya's wrists, preventing her from getting away. Fili smirked at her as he pulled her closer, preventing the struggling woman from running away and raising a cocky eyebrow.

"Ha! All yours Kee!" He called triumphantly.

"Oh I don't think so!" Said Freya as her body came into contact with Fili's causing the blonde dwarf prince to smirk again as he looked up at her.

"Want me all to yourself do you? Well I can't blame you. Unlucky Kee!" He said as he turned her away from his brother using his body as a shield and causing Freya to give a surprised yet playful scream, the force of his movement temporarily lifting her off her feet.

Kili was determined though and he quickly jumped onto his brother's back giving his uncle's famous battle cry.

"Du Breka!" He cried, but his victory was short lived as Freya's knees gave way causing all three of them to yelp and fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs, the sodden grass giving a slightly disgusting squelch.

Groaning, Freya could smell the wet grass at her back as she was pressed into the ground by the weight of both princes. She felt the weight lighten slightly as Kili scrambled off of them and moved to her head looking abashed and apologetic. He leaned down and offered a hand to Freya and another to his brother. Grinning, Freya took his hand and felt Fili do the same, rising to his feet so she could follow suit.

She looked up as she brushed herself off to see both princes blushing furiously, Fili more so than Kili which she guessed had something to do with the compromising position they had found themselves in moments before. She laughed and threw her arms around their necks, pressing the surprised princes momentarily into a headlock but releasing them just as quickly as she looked up to see her mentor approaching laughing, but Thorin, who was not far behind frowning. Clearly he did not approve of this sort of hijinks.

When the others approached, most laughing at their antics, they took their lead from them and removed their ponies saddles. The poor beasts made relieved noises and turned immediately to graze with their herd.

They had a pleasant lunch as they and the ponies dried in the sun and the breeze. The air was still damp and cooler than the previous day, but it was a welcome respite. Everybody's spirits seemed to lift, and even Thorin admitted that they were making good time and engaged in a quiet conversation with Dwalin, chuckling quietly at one of his jokes. Thorin looked up occasionally to survey his company. He trusted every single one of his Dwarf comrades, but was still less convinced by the hobbit and the woman who presently sat laughing with his nephews.

He would have to do something about this; he still did not know if the hobbit could handle himself and despite Gandalf's assurances and his growing understanding of her, he had doubts about the woman too. Fili and Kili were forming an attachment to her and he knew that this could be fatal for them should they need to fight. He feared that their masculine need to protect her would take over, despite Freya's assurances that she needed no such thing.

At that moment, Freya looked up laughing at something Kili had said. She looked over at Thorin and the laughter died on her lips as she looked curiously at the dwarf king. He looked away, returning his attention to Balin and Dwalin, almost ashamed to be caught watching her. Balin smiled his knowing smile and cast a glance in the direction that Thorin had been looking in.

"Laddie, they will be fine. I trust Gandalf, he would not have brought them without reason." His advisor commented, attempting to reassure the king.

"Let's get moving." Thorin stated by way of an answer, getting to his feet and offering his half eaten apple to his grateful pony.

They soon re-tacked the ponies and moved on to ride for a few more hours. The damp remained a problem however and the rain returned an hour or two later, lighter than before but soaking them again nonetheless. The dwarves were soon back to feeling thoroughly miserable.

Later that day as Thorin was thinking about making camp they came across an abandoned farmhouse built a little way up a hillside, trees provided a boarder on the hillside while the front of the farm looked out onto fields that were slightly overgrown, but still obviously contained this years crops as well as a handy paddock sheltered by the trees on all sides.

"We will make camp here for the night." Called Thorin from the front of the column as the dwarves sighed in relief. Turning his pony to face everyone he called to his nephews at the back of the column. "Fili, Kili; look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." The Company dismounted and started unloading the ponies, placing their saddles in a row close to where Fili and Kili were picketing the ponies in the paddock.

Freya had an odd feeling about the farmhouse, she approached the ruined home cautiously, running a hand over an exterior wall that had been damaged. It felt like violence and death had taken place there and the energy of it was still oozing from the walls. With all the weeds that had grown there most of the evidence that this was once someone's home was covered, but none of the evidence of it's violent demise. The house was badly damaged, the walls were blackened with little of the roof left and there were gaping holes where the remains of windows and doors could be seen.

Freya stepped in over a tumbled-down wall into the house noting that the beams were charred and sooty. There were ornaments still on the mantle and the remains of plates, cutlery and a rotted last meal could be seen scattered next to the upturned table. Freya looked at Gandalf who had followed with fear in her eyes.

"A farmer and his family lived here once." He stated.

"Recently. Gandalf, I don't like this." Freya confirmed.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." She could hear Thorin organising the dwarves behind them.

"I think it would be wiser if we moved on." Called Gandalf as Thorin approached them, walking through the remains of the front door frowning. "We could make for the hidden valley." Gandalf advised.

"I told you already, I will not go near that place." Said Thorin with a stern look at Gandalf then Freya who was stood next to the hearth in the old house, her arms crossed over her body as though she was protecting herself. She remained silent sensing an argument coming.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf returned.

"We do not need their advice." Growled Thorin. Sighing in exasperation Gandalf shrugged and alarmingly cast a brief look at Freya, seeming to appeal to her for help.

Freya returned the gesture shrugging.

"We have a map we cannot read." She pointed out in a gentle tone to Thorin who was now stood next to her by the old hearth, his eyes scanning the room. Gandalf caught on to her train of thought straight away.

"Lord Elrond could help us there". Gandalf suggested looking hopeful.

"Help?" Thorin said growing angry, glaring at Gandalf. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our scared halls. The elves stand by and do nothing! You ask me to seek help from the very people who abandoned my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin spat the last bit. Freya turned and sat on an old chest close to the hearth sighing. Thorin and Gandalf continued to stare at each other.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key so that you could hold onto the past!" Said Gandalf barely containing his rising temper.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Snarled Thorin. Gandalf let out an exasperated huff acknowledging defeat, and still clearly angry. He spun on his heel shaking his head stomping away from the rest of the company. Freya let out a breath she had not realised she had been holding.

"Everything alright?… Gandalf where are you going?" Called Bilbo.

"To seek the company of the only one around here with any sense." Shouted Gandalf irately.

"Oh yeah, and whose that?" Called Freya from inside the ruined house still sensing the intended insult and trying, but failing to point out that his temper was causing him to lash out at everyone.

"Myself Freya! I have had enough of dwarves for one day." Called Gandalf over his shoulder as he continued walking. Freya and Thorin stood momentarily frozen.

"Bloody wizards." Cursed Freya. Thorin glanced at her briefly smirking, then finding his voice again looking at his frozen Company he shouted.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry". He called causing a flurry of activity as the dwarves all started the tasks of setting camp and making that evening's supper. There was an awkward pause in which neither of them spoke.

Finally, turning to Freya Thorin spoke up.

"I suppose you agree with the Wizard?" She scowled in reply at the exiled king not answering. "Are you going to answer me?" Thorin asked still sounding angry, Freya decided to reply.

"You ask a question that you are already well aware of the answer to." She said taking the ivory hairpins and leather tie out of her hair and letting it all the way down from her messy bun to let it dry properly. Thorin stared for a moment watching the dark strands slip through her fingers as she ruffled her hair and continued speaking.

"Yes I agree with Gandalf. Not that I would tell him that now after that display!" Thorin's mouth quirked in a brief yet hidden smile while Freya sighed and folded her arms about her as though holding herself together again before speaking her tone regretful.

"I cannot fathom the secrets of the map and neither can Gandalf. We know we need to get to the lonely mountain, but I hazard a guess one could search the area for decades and still find no way in if we do not have the secret to the hidden passage. Am I right?" Thorin nodded at this and Freya gave the exiled king what she hoped was a sympathetic yet reassuring smile.

"Then nobody can force you to go to Imladris, but if we do not, then we must find another way to find out what is written in the map… and I cannot think of one!" Freya said taking a step away towards the door before halting and turning to Thorin.

"Oh, and just so that you know, I heard that the elves of Imladris, lord Elrond chief among them allegedly counselled the woodland elves to offer you shelter after Smaug's attack. Their king did not listen." She concluded walking away and leaving Thorin to his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 9

**As usual the disclaimer: I own nothing except Freya. Just thought I would get that out there first! **

**I hope you enjoyed my little surprise last weekend of two updates in one day :-) I really enjoyed writing the scene with Fili and Kili and just couldn't wait to get it out there so I pulled out all the stops to try and edit and post it!**

**I hope you are all still enjoying reading about Freya and her mysterious past. It will come back and bite her on the behind at some point, trust me!**

**You've probably guessed what's coming in this chapter so without further ado, here we go! **

**~G**

**Chapter 9: Invitation to dinner.**

The sun had set on the camp as dinner was served by an enthusiastic Bofur and Bombur. the stew looked tasty and smelled delicious after such a long and wet day. The drizzle had finally stopped, though the night was cold leaving the air damp and chilly.

Freya was weary and thought that sleep would claim her tonight before long. Freya smiled at Bilbo as he made his way past her with a bowl of stew each for Fili and Kili. She looked around at the company, most were settled and engaged in cleaning armour, tack or equipment. She noticed that Thorin was still sat apart from the group brooding in the ruined house. Balin had tried talking to him, but the exiled king had remained distant and aloof, telling Balin to go and eat his supper, that he had much to ponder. Balin had walked back shaking his head and sat next to his brother to contemplate their next move.

Never one to allow someone to go hungry however, Freya took her bowl and an extra bowl and some bread for Thorin. She received a sympathetic glance from Bofur and Bombur as the brothers handed over the extra food without comment. Balin and Dwalin looked up and watched Freya walk over to the ruined house where Thorin was still sitting alone. Nori and Bofur exchanged a glance and a grin and produced their parchment.

"Care to get in on our wager?" Nori asked Dwalin who glanced at the paper, raised his eyebrows, rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Suit yourself!" Bofur said.

Freya had been unaware of the exchange between the dwarves behind her, all of her attention on what could be an ugly confrontation ahead with the mood she had left the king in earlier. He had returned inside the house after Gandalf's hasty and angry exit, breathing heavily and smashing the only plate that was still whole in the building.

Both Balin and Dwalin had attempted to talk to him without success, both eventually leaving him to his seething. She approached the exiled dwarf king carefully, not sure of what to expect or whether his earlier mood had abated. She had never backed away from a fight, but she felt very nervous around the dwarf king. Her heart hammered in her chest and her mouth felt dry.

She did not know why, but this new found nervousness was starting to bother her. Something about the way he called her "my lady", particularly the way he had said it the night before had made her breath hitch. When she thought of it she blushed, feeling like a flustered little girl.

She had thought she was starting to understand him and accept his indifference, but those two words, the way he had listened to her and the touch of his hand had shattered that illusion. She could cope with indifference and professional cool, but now where did that leave her? He had even asked for her opinion after Gandalf had stormed off and she was now back to not knowing where she stood… or why she was so bothered… what these feelings were on the rare occasion that he smiled.

She went into the house and found him sitting on a large chest that, with the furniture broken he had dragged to the fireside and was servicing well as a chair. He turned his head and watched her enter by the light of a small fire he and Balin had started but he said nothing by way of greeting. His expression was curious and his deep blue eyes sought out her grey eyes.

"Here, I thought you should eat something." She said handing him the bowl. He reached out and took it, his fingers momentarily brushing hers, the warmth welcome and sending a peculiar flutter through her belly.

"Thank you… you didn't have to bring this to me… but it is appreciated." He said. Freya smiled cautiously.

"You are welcome good sir." She replied playfully with a brief and elaborate mock bow and was rewarded with a low chuckle.

Freya turned, thinking she should leave and find somewhere to eat while they were both in a good mood and before another argument started when his deep and husky voice stopped her.

"Sit, please." She turned and raised a quizzical brow at him before he added "Do not feel you have to go elsewhere because of my ill humour."

"Well, since you asked so nicely!" She jested again sitting down earning another chuckle. They ate in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say to each other, but both grateful that this silence was at least not awkward.

When they had both finished eating Freya stood and took the bowl from Thorin smiling at him briefly, her fingers accidentally brushed his again briefly as she took the bowl from him and they both gave a start at the spark of electricity that passed between them.

Freya looked down into Thorin's eyes, frowning slightly as his hand reached up again and brushed her fingers tentatively, his gaze finding hers with an intensity that scared her. He slowly stood and Freya could feel her heart beat faster, there was a feeling deep within her as though she was falling. She held her ground, not wanting to move through fear and some other unplaceable, yet stronger emotion that kept her rooted to the spot.

She swallowed hard as Thorin reached his other hand to her spare hand, holding it gently. He slowly moved forwards, closing the distance between them. His sapphire blue eyes dark and searching, not breaking contact with hers. Freya felt that the world melted away and all there was in that moment were those piercing sapphires that were slowly getting closer to her as he leaned forwards. He took another step closer again, pressing against her, Freya's eyelids fluttered shut in anticipation and her breath caught in her throat.

At that moment however, they heard a shout from the other end of camp. In unison they jumped and broke apart quickly as though they had been shocked, both acting guilty and abashed. They looked in the direction of the noise as Freya grabbed the empty bowls and walked quickly away from the dwarf that she was sure was about to kiss her, hoping that the dark of the night would hide her blush as she left the house.

"Thorin!" Exclaimed Kili panicking slightly as Thorin approached from the house looking grim.

"What has happened now." He demanded in an authoritative tone.

"It's the ponies… Bilbo…" Supplied Fili. "Four of the ponies have been taken by mountain trolls. Bilbo went to see if he could free them." Thorin sighed exasperatedly and looked upwards as though he was praying to Mahal for patience.

Freya was already grabbing her staff and tightening her belt that held both of her elven daggers at the mention of the word troll, her expression grim. She knew she would not be able to make much difference against 3 trolls, even Gandalf would have to strategise, but she was worried about Bilbo and the ponies and maybe she could get him to safety.

"Arm yourselves!" Commanded Thorin as the company picked up their assorted weapons. Thorin strode towards Kili and told him to lead the way. Before they could enter the tree line however, Freya stepped in front of them.

"You cannot just rush in there, you need a plan". She counselled.

"OK, what do you suggest, for we have little time." Said Thorin in his commanding tone which suggested he was not in the mood for debate.

"I do not know Thorin, but what I do know is that those trolls could be what destroyed this whole farm. They are strong enough to do that, and to carry four ponies away from where they were picketed, for the ponies would not have followed and probably would have fled had they the chance. Trolls may be stupid, but they are deadly and we need to strategise if we are to get those ponies back. They may even have Bilbo by now." Freya concluded wishing Gandalf were there.

"Duly noted." Said Thorin "But there are fifteen of us, we will be fine". He ruled walking around her following Fill and Kili into the wood. Freya closed her eyes and sighed, putting her hands on her hips and looking down in an exasperated gesture. She knew she would be little good against trolls, her magic could not hope to penetrate their thick hides should she choose to use it. The dwarves of the company filed past her into the woods, Dwalin patting her shoulder on the way past and she turned to follow them reluctantly as Kili took the lead.

Kili led them towards the area the trolls had sequestered. They could see a glow in the distance and hear the faint din of unfamiliar voices, even the frightened whinnies of the ponies that were trapped in a makeshift pen. As they got closer they could hear the trolls talking in their coarse voices coming from behind the bushes and trees, they ducked down taking cover.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful… not when he's all skin and bones"

"Maybe there's more burglar hobbits round here, we can make a pie!"

"Are there any more of you hiding where you shouldn't be?" Asked a large troll.

"Nope!" Said a terrified Bilbo, who Freya could see was being dangled upside down.

"He's lying! Hold his toes over the fire, make him squeal!"

Kili and Fili moved as though they were about to jump out, but Freya and Thorin both grabbed them in a nick of time.

"We can't just go charging in there." Whispered Freya urgently, frowning.

"But we can't let them torture and eat Bilbo, I thought you were his friend?" Whispered Kili angrily turning to face Freya. She loosened her grip slightly.

"I am his friend, but…" The end of her sentence was cut off as Kili slipped from her grasp and ran from cover attacking the trolls.

"Oh shit." Cursed Freya earning an incredulous glance from Fili at her language. Turning to Fili and Thorin she continued whispering urgently "Well that's done it then! Just keep them busy as long as you can." She said, moving off and skirting the clearing carefully carrying her staff and unsheathing a dagger.

"I said, drop him!" She could hear Kili demanding. She peered round a bush in time to see Bilbo get thrown at Kili who caught him, just as Thorin led the rest of the company out of cover to charge the trolls. She watched from cover as the dwarves worked seamlessly, attempting to inflict some serious damage on the trolls.

Freya joined the fight attempting to use the shadows as much as possible; she stayed on the edges of the camp unseen but leaping in and out of the fray stabbing with her dagger and keeping the trolls off balance with her staff. As the fight progressed Freya saw the largest troll grab Ori off the ground, she skirted round to help the poor young dwarf, but was beaten to it. She almost laughed as she saw Dwalin run up to the troll striking at a foot with his war-hammer, he remained crouched as Thorin ran up his back and took a flying leap, stabbing the troll right in it's bicep and causing it to drop Ori while howling in pain.

Freya's inattention cost her though, as she had to leap to get out of the way of the ponies as they bolted to safety. She cursed herself for jumping further into the camp as the smallest troll looked right at her and snarled making to grab her.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried as she jabbed quickly and sharply with her staff into the troll's eye and sunk her dagger into it's hand causing it to give a satisfying squeal of pain. The troll caught her by surprise however as it lashed out with it's uninjured hand sending her flying across the camp crashing into a tree.

She hit her head hard and slumped dazed and struggling to remain conscious. Thorin who was not far away started to run over to check on her. Just then however, a shout sounded behind them and the Dwarves all stopped staring in growing horror as the trolls held up Bilbo between two of them by his arms and legs. Kili went to attack but Thorin held him back.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip 'is off!" Demanded the largest troll smugly. Thorin reluctantly laid down his sword and the other dwarves followed suit. He deliberately moved in front of where Freya was slumped on the ground effectively shielding her from view.

The dwarves found themselves quickly stripped of armour down to their underclothes, the trolls complaining that they did not want to pick bits of leather and chain mail out of their teeth. While some of the dwarves were tied to a spit and place over a fire, Bilbo and the rest found themselves roughly stuffed feet first in sacks and thrown into a pile. As one troll went to get more wood to make the fire hotter, the remaining two tended the spit.

"'ere, we're one short ain't we?" Asked a troll.

"Yeah where's the bitch who stabbed me and wrecked me' eye!" There was a brief silence as Thorin admired her handiwork - the troll's eye was half closed and bloodshot.

"You are mistaken, you have all of us!" He shouted angrily, but too late.

The troll had moved off into the bushes and soon found her. They heard a muffled grunt as the troll picked up Freya and brought her dangling limply by her legs as she struggled to regain consciousness. The troll laid her down in front of the dwarves. One of the other trolls took out a knife and made his way over to Freya, the dwarves begun shouting and attempting to move, Thorin's voice rose above the others.

"By Mahal if you touch her you will live only long enough for me to make you regret it!"

The troll smirked at them and Freya started to mumble and roll her head as consciousness returned. Her eyes flickered open and upon seeing a troll leaning over her, she gasped and started to struggle, she managed to land a good kick on the vile creature's nose before it slipped a knife into the laces of her leather armour corset and cut.

"Get away from me you vile creature or I swear I will gut you and use your innards to rebind my armour!" She screamed.

The larger of the trolls backhanded her across the face and she had to fight to retain consciousness again. She was stripped to her tunic and breeches like the dwarves had been. She was then shoved roughly into a sack and tossed over to the dwarves landing between Kili and Thorin.

Freya was barely aware of what was going on, but her head was splitting making it difficult to think. She vaguely registered that she must have a concussion as she fought to open her eyes.

"Stay with us Freya." She could hear Thorin's deep voice etched with concern as she felt him wriggle a little closer to her while Kili did the same. She needed to vomit, which was bad as she was lying on her back. She attempted to sit, groaned and stopped slumping back down as the world spun as Kili got closer and placed his head near to her lap.

"Need… to be sick." Said Freya weakly. Thorin edged closer to her sliding on his bottom, he positioned himself behind her and whispered

"Lean on me and Kili so you can sit up." It took Freya a couple of attempts to do this, but she managed to give a weak and grateful smile that Thorin could not see.

"Thank you…" she said weakly as she got more comfortable. She leaned to the side and started to wretch but mercifully nothing came out.

The trolls had been arguing about how to cook the dwarves best; whether sautéing them was the best idea, or whether to sit on them one by one and squash them into jelly. Freya cracked an eye open to find Bilbo had wriggled to his feet and was attempting to stall. She could not engage her brain at that exact moment, everything was foggy and it felt as though the world was spinning and lurching beneath her… but she knew what Bilbo was doing was a good plan. She had been vaguely thinking they needed to keep the trolls occupied and away from the Company and the ponies herself, but she couldn't think why.

"…the secret to cooking dwarves is…" Bilbo was trying desperately to think of something to say "…you have to skin them first." He said she could see his shoulders sinking and his head drop as he cursed himself and the dwarves shouted angrily. "No, no, wait!"

"Tom, get me fillitin' knife." Ordered the largest troll, obviously the cook and leader of the trio.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff 'em I say, boots and all" said one of the trolls.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!" said the smallest dwarf picking up Bombur and dangling him over his mouth about to take a bite.

"WAIT you can't eat that one!" Shouted Bilbo thinking quickly. "He's got… worms in his… tubes!"

Bombur looked mortified, but Freya let out a quiet chuckle as the troll dropped him, the plan suddenly hitting her like a lightening bolt.

"Clever hobbit! Dawn! That's what he's been doing, stalling for dawn!" She whispered her head leant on Thorin, he tensed behind her, hearing her and catching on to the plan.

"In fact they all have, they are simply riddled with parasites, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Said Bilbo as the dwarves protested that they did not have parasites. Thorin aimed a kick at Kili's back and a stern look as the other dwarves fell silent catching on.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Cried Oin

"I've got huge parasites!" Called Kili, the others chiming in.

"And what would you have us do, let 'um go I suppose?" Demanded the large troll.

"Um, well!" Said Bilbo hoping they would do exactly that.

"What about 'er Bert?" Said the smallest troll indicating Freya as he started walking over to the dwarves and Freya behind Bilbo. The largest troll caught him by the nose causing him to squeak in pain. "She's different Bert. I can feel it!" He said nasally as Bert held on.

"Doesn't mean she ain't infected too. We'll have to marinate her in herbs first… hum, but then, that would spoil the delicate flavour." Said Bert thoughtfully. Kili wriggled closer to Freya and Thorin pressed himself closer protectively.

"She's... well... she's got them too, it's a terrible business!" Said Bilbo desperately.

"Do you think I don't know what you are doing?" Said the large troll Tom. "This little ferret is trying to take us all for fools!" He said poking Bilbo in the chest causing Bilbo to stumble.

"Ferret?" Scoffed Bilbo indignantly.

"The dawn will take you all!" called a loud voice that Freya knew well. She let out a weak laugh feeling relief wash over her as the trolls looked up unimpressed by the interruption.

"Whose that?"

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?"

Freya opened her eyes to see Gandalf stood atop a boulder silhouetted against the grey light of dawn, staff in hand. He brought his staff down hard onto the boulder splitting it cleanly and washing the clearing with light as the boulder fell away and dawn's first rays poured into the clearing.

The trolls screamed in pain and slowly, amid clouds of dust, they turned to stone to sit there forever more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! Well, I've done it again! the Valar know how, but two chapters in a weekend! **

**So what do you think about Freya's little moment with our favourite dwarf king? I know, I'm mean, and I am super evil as there is a long road yet for them to travel! Please review, I would be really interested in hearing your thoughts!**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed! Mahal bless you ;-) **

**~ G**

**Chapter 10: Fight, Flight or both**

Freya felt a pair of gentle hands cup her head and press a water skin to her lips. She realised she must have closed her eyes again and looked up to see Thorin, now freed, leant over her with concern written over his features. Gandalf was knelt beside her and was checking her over, a frown of concentration crinkling his brows together. Thorin smiled at her, the smile changing his whole face as usual, warming it and making him seem younger.

"Freya, I need you to stay awake now, Master Oin is on his way to look at you." Said Gandalf

"I… have a concussion… and I think bruised ribs. But I could just be winded." She said "If you let me out of this sack I can examine myself more thoroughly." She concluded as Thorin helped her to sit up and then slowly get onto her feet where she stood swaying slightly. She could see the other dwarves helping each other out of their sacks and back into their armour.

Thorin was still only dressed in a loosely fitted tunic, unlaced at the front and his breeches and boots. Gandalf untied the sack and they both turned away modestly as it fell away to reveal her in just her leggings and a form fitting tunic and breast band. The knife the trolls had used to remove her leather bodice had made a slice up the side of the tunic and her creamy white skin was visible beneath it along with a shallow cut where the knife had grazed her. The cut was inconsequential however and had already formed a neat scab. She as thankful that her breast bindings were still in place and that Thorin and Gandalf had both had the decency to think of her modesty.

Gandalf reached backwards without looking, handing her the corset and her boots and she set about putting them on. She found that Gandalf had added a couple of short strips of string from somewhere to use as lacings so that she could still hold the armour on, but somehow it did not feel as secure as it should have with its leather laces. When she had her boots on and her armour as secure as she could get it, she turned and took a step forwards towards the wizard and the dwarf king, both still with their backs to her.

"And what, prey, was that?" She demanded stopping in front of Thorin retying her hair into a hasty ponytail.

"What do you mean, what was that?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"I mean I told you we needed a plan, but you just go barrelling on through the woods like the proverbial bull in a china shop!" She said, her voice rising slightly in anger. Thorin stared a moment, taken aback before finding his voice again.

"I improvised!" He defended "In any case you were captured as well, you did not seem to have a plan. It did not work out as well as it might have, but even so! I could not simply allow the trolls to eat four of our ponies and our burglar!" He finished heatedly.

Gandalf had stepped away seemingly uncomfortable about the row going on in front of him. Or it may have been the way Thorin and Freya were now standing so close to each other in their anger they were separated by inches, each glaring daggers at each other. Freya's anger had gotten the better of her, this man was unbelievable. She huffed in frustration.

"_The man is impossible! I don't know whether to stab him, curse him… or… hug him for going to rescue Bilbo!_" She projected with her mind at Gandalf, still glaring at the dwarf king, who for his part seemed unwilling to break the staring match. Gandalf's only response was a hearty laugh which gained some puzzled looks from the others as he examined the stone trolls.

Freya spun on her heel and Thorin moved out of the way just in time to avoid being flicked in the face by Freya's long ponytail.

"Where are you going! Don't you dare turn your back on me." Thorin shouted.

"I am going to get my healing equipment." She said turning back briefly and giving a mock bow. Thorin scowled at her retreating back, knowing she should be escorted, but too angry to care.

The Company finished re-fitting their armour as Freya tended to a few burns, cuts and bruises that the company had managed to acquire. Oin had looked at her and concluded that she was concuss but that she was able to go about healing minor scrapes and burns Her ribs were not bruised and so if she took it steady, she would recover in a day or so. She was already feeling better and was tending to Ori, who had sprained his wrist when he was dropped by the troll. He smiled nervously at her.

"How do you do it?" Asked the youngest dwarf in the Company. Freya gave him a puzzled look and he elaborated.

"You are the only one who can speak your mind to Thorin or Gandalf… How do you, you know, get the courage to stand up to them and speak your mind?" He enquired. She raised a brow, the obvious answer was that they were somewhat lenient because of her gender, but she did not wish to call attention to that. She could also speak openly with Gandalf because after a century of being his student, they had developed a more candid way of communicating than was usual among those of her race when addressing a wizard, but she did not wish to bring attention to that either!

"There, that should do it." She said finishing bandaging his wrist for support by way of an answer. She stood and offered him her arm to help him stand and patted his shoulder before turning away. Dori approached and started fussing over him as Freya walked away, shaking her head and smiling indulgently.

Gandalf was still walking around the trolls examining them.

"And where did you go to if I may ask?" Said Thoin approaching him, now fully reclothed and armoured.

"To look ahead." The Istari responded.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Said Gandalf earning a rare smile from Thorin "A nasty business, still everyone is in one piece." Continued the wizard.

"No thanks to your burglar." Stated Thorin acidly.

"When things were dire, when you were captured and Freya was injured, he had the nonce to play for time. None of you thought about that." Thorin looked contrite casting a glance from Gandalf to the rest of the company, lingering momentarily on Freya's back as she crouched inspecting a burn on Bofur's cheek.

"They must have come down from the Etenmoors." Said Gandalf his train of thought continuing as he turned and looked at Thorin thoughtfully.

"Since when have Mountain Trolls ventured this far south?" Asked Thorin, perplexed.

"Well, they haven't; not in an age… not since a darker power ruled this place." Gandalf mused as Freya slowly approached them, having calmed down somewhat while tending the wounded.

"They could not have moved in daylight." She contributed, they appeared to mull her words over for a moment, Thorin now resolutely not looking at her when he finally offered.

"That means there must be a cave nearby." He scanned the horizon. "There, it looks like something is beyond those trees in the cliff, there is a trail leading to it." He added and so he, the wizard and the woman headed off in that direction. Thorin called orders for the Company to follow as they started walking.

Freya walked in the lead with Gandalf, Thorin close behind. They smelled the cave long before they saw it. Freya lifted her sleeve to her nose in an attempt to block the smell. Flies were buzzing around the cave entrance, rotting meat that Freya did not wish to consider the origins of, was visible in the entrance.

Freya did not think she could enter the cave. The stench was simply too much for her, and she started to gag even stepping into the entrance despite her raised sleeve. Some of the others ventured inside though, Gandalf in the lead, Thorin following close behind. She stayed outside the cave with Bilbo while Bofur, Dwalin, Gloin and Nori followed their king.

They had been in the cave a few minutes when Kili approached Freya as she fussed with her hair, putting it back into its customary messy bun with her ivory pins. If she was honest with herself, she was still shaken from the encounter with the trolls and her later argument with Thorin. She had no idea where the anger had come from but it had hit her with the force of the Falls of Rauros. She looked up at Kili who was clearly approaching cautiously, she sighed and sat on a nearby rock. He cautiously sat next to her and took a breath sitting with his hands on his knees as though bracing himself. Freya in turn stiffened and attempted to ready herself for the coming conversation, she did not think she could stand to argue with Kili as well. But when Kili started to speak, his voice was gentle and full of regret.

"Freya, you know that… earlier when I was short with you, I was just…" Freya turned and pulled Kili into a hug effectively cutting off the end of his sentence.

"I know Kili." She said as Kili returned the hug. Fili grinned and patted Freya on the back, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head and holding her shoulders gently from behind in a soft embrace as she held his brother. She smiled up at him from where she sat. He was so much like Thorin, almost as tall, only fair haired and more care free. She relaxed her grip on Kili, placing an arm around each of their waists and smiled while the three of them held each other.

"Seems I owe your uncle yet another apology!" She joined the princes in a quiet chuckle. Kili's arms were still wrapped around her and he stretched up to place a soft kiss on top of her head as his brother had done.

"Ready to move?" Came a stern voice from the mouth of the cave. Thorin was glaring at them looking angry and a little hurt. _I really do owe him another apology_. She thought to herself. _He was trying to save Bilbo and now looks so angry with me, I think I crossed the line… and then there is what ever that was back at the destroyed farm house. _She sighed and walked over. As she did so she caught sight of the sword in Thorin's grasp. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised it was clearly of elvish make.

She approached Thorin as he continued to glare, she found it more than a little daunting.

"Thorin, I… I wish to speak with you". She stuttered feeling nervous again. His gaze softened only slightly before he responded.

"Now? Oh, very well." He said tersely leading her slightly away from the group and turning to face her. He could see his nephews exchange a look and smile smugly, he knew he was going to have to have words with them. Freya meanwhile stood with her back to the rest of the group looking seriously at Thorin.

"I just wanted to apologise… Again." She begun as his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "By the Valar I seem to spend all my time apologising to you for loosing my temper. Gandalf must be so disappointed with me!" She said hanging her head slightly and rubbing the back of her neck, avoiding making eye contact while she collected her thoughts.

As Thorin looked at her, his anger started to melt away. She suddenly seemed so vulnerable and he remembered how badly hurt she had been by the trolls… and how worried he had felt when he saw her slumped there unmoving. She was from the race of men after all and could therefore not expect to take as many knocks as a dwarf, even if one excluded her gender.

He felt almost uncontrollable urge not only to forgive her, but comfort her as well. Then there was that odd sensation in his gut like a small bird had taken up residence and was having second thoughts about its new lodgings… and his seemingly uncontrollable urge to hold her. When he had seen Fili and Kili holding her and kiss her head he had been filled with a sudden jealousy that vanished as soon as he had spoken. He wondered where this had all come from so suddenly, he had never been jealous of his nephews before, he had never had cause. His feet seemed to act of their own accord as he took an automatic step forwards, when suddenly her head whipped around.

"Something is coming, fast!" She said. Thorin felt only a momentary pang of regret which was replaced in short order by a wave of gratitude that she had not noticed him stepping towards her before she had looked away. But what was he about to do though? Hold her in front of the whole company? No that would not do, it was better this way. Better to ignore this uncomfortable feeling and focus on the quest, that was what he needed to do - Focus. He sprang into action and alerted the rest of the company, but his mind was still curious and his eyes drifted to Freya as she helped Gloin to stand.

Freya looked around to Gandalf who was walking away from the cave entrance patting Bilbo on the shoulder calling for the dwarves to arm themselves and drawing a newly acquired elvish blade. Past him she could see Bilbo drawing a small stylised elvish dagger which in his hands looked like a short sword. She grabbed her staff and rested a hand on her off-hand dagger stepping beside Thorin.

His new blade was naked and glinted in the sun light. Her eyes briefly found his and he smiled his small but charming half smile that was starting to do peculiar things to her. _Damn it all Freya, you need to concentrate and not daydream like a teenage girl_, she berated herself!

"I accept your apology." He murmured "But I get the feeling there is still much we need to discuss." _and much that is unexplained about you_ he added to himself as whatever it was got closer and he readied himself.

When she saw the first Rosgobel Rabbit burst through the undergrowth followed in close order by an eccentric wizard on a slay Freya smiled and relaxed her stance, removing her hand from her dagger. The wizard was clearly in an anxious state and was shouting out to the company, oblivious to their weapons.

"Thieves, Fire, Murder!" The newcomer shouted. Gandalf supplied a name for the odd newcomer with a slight chuckle.

"Radagast!"

Freya turned to Thorin a smirk on her lips, agreeing.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Though confused Thorin smirked back and Freya felt that now familiar butterfly feeling in her stomach. Valar stop it Freya! She thought desperately, turning her attentions to the situation at hand.

She moved over to the two Wizards. The other dwarves were lowering their weapons seeing that the stranger was known to Gandalf and Freya.

"… I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong!"

"Yes?" questioned Gandalf as the other wizard hesitated, about to say something. He started again, and stopped

"Oh bother! I had a thought and I lost it! It was right there, on the tip of my tongue! Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's just a silly old stick insect!" He said as Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of his mouth. Bilbo and Fili stood next to Freya looking disgusted, she merely giggled causing Radagast to notice her for the first time.

"Freya? Well, well I wondered if I would find you here with Gandalf and here you are!" Gandalf cast Freya a look.

_"Radagast and I must speak alone. We do not wish to be followed."_ He projected to her, Radagast had been included and nodded enthusiastically as they made for an area slightly away from the rest of the Company. Nobody seemed to notice the non verbal communication between the three, probably passing off Radagast's nod as a tick.

Freya had made no indication that she had been given an instruction, but stepped in front of the path they had just taken an turned her back on them to allow them privacy without being followed. She could not hear much of the conversation, as the dwarves broke into a low murmur. She did however make out some of their communication; she heard Radagast telling Gandalf that the Greenwood was sick, then something about giant spiders and Dol Gudor, then something about a Necromancer.

She mused over this as she watched the others. Her eyes fell on Thorin as they so often seemed to do. He glanced up at her and away again as he spoke with Balin. She knew that despite his words all was not yet forgiven and the more they spoke the more questions he seemed to have regarding her. He seemed to miss very little that was going on and that made her wonder, as Gandalf had told her, how long her Gift or her past could remain hidden.

Freya jumped as the slightest of noises caused Bilbo to squeak out an enquiry.

"What was that? Was that a wolf?"

"Wolf, no that is no wolf." Answered Bofur, the rest of the company reaching for their weapons.

With that a mangy looking Warg jumped from the rocks behind them. It looked like a large ugly wolf, it's skull alone easily the size of a small wolf. It's ears were longer than a wolfs and more pointed. It's fur was brown and patchy where something was corrupting it, probably mange. Thorin acted quickly to dispatch the Warg with his new sword. Before he could turn, another approached from behind him, Kili shot it with his bow and Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Said Thorin, the adrenalin starting to kick in. Freya was on her feet next to Bilbo, and the wizards had approached them to offer assistance with the commotion.

"Orc pack?" asked Bilbo looking at Thorin, a note of fear in his voice.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your own kin?" Demanded Gandalf stepping closer to Thorin.

"No-one!" Replied Thorin without even a moment's hesitation.

"Who did you tell?" Demanded Gandalf more urgently.

"No-one I swear!" Replied Thorin indignantly "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"Freya is not the only one who is being hunted." Replied Gandalf seriously.

Bilbo looked terrified and Freya was considering using her magic to calm the poor hobbit. However she decided against it, she had a feeling that he would need that fear to motivate him to run... or fight.

"We have to get out of here." Said Dwalin to nods of agreement of the rest of the Company.

"We can't we have no ponies, they have bolted." Shouted Ori urgently as he returned to the clearing. Bilbo looked as though he was rapidly losing his composure. Freya moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. He looked up at her and she cast a reassuring smile at him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Bilbo, stay with me, do you understand?" She asked and the frightened hobbit seemed to take some fortitude, he gave her a very weak smile and nodded.

"I will draw them off." offered Radagast in a determined tone. Exasperated Gandalf countered.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!"

"These are Rosgobel Rabbits! I'd like to see them try!" Said Radagast holding himself higher than Freya had ever seen him, his voice full of pride at his beloved rabbits. Gandalf nodded and looked at Freya.

"We have little choice it seems. Freya, stay with the Company no matter what happens." Freya nodded, her eyes alert and her mouth set into a determined line.

They could hear unearthly howls growing closer. Radagast bid them a quick farewell as he mounted his sledge casting a quick spell to draw the wargs towards him. The company waited until they could hear Radagast calling at the wargs before breaking cover and running from the woods to a large boulder.

The company ran from boulder to boulder, weapons drawn but trying not to be seen nonetheless. Thorin led the way as they changed direction to avoid the turn of the pack. As she ran past and out of cover Freya could hear Thorin stop and speak to Gandalf in a suspicious tone.

"Where are you leading us?" He received no answer from the wizard.

The company continued to run, Freya helping along an exhausted looking Oin but still hand in hand with Bilbo. Her lungs were starting to burn, they had been running for what seemed like hours, any sense of progress they seemed to be making was hampered by frequent changes in direction to avoid the Orc pack and their Wargs.

As they took cover behind another boulder and caught their breath, they heard what they feared the most; the growl of an Orc and it's Warg that had broken away from the rest of the pack then the gentle 'slink' sound as the fell creature drew a weapon.

Thorin gave Kili a nod and a meaningful look. The young dwarf nodded drawing an arrow and notching it ready for release. He stepped from cover taking aim, the arrow hit home bringing the Warg down, but it was not a killing shot. It took several members of the company to bring the beasts down, and the deaths were not quick and quiet. They could hear the keening sounds as the Wargs changed course and headed in their direction.

Gandalf led them on shouting at them to run, he sounded scared and this in turn was what scared Freya the most. On they ran until the found themselves in a small depression in the ground near yet another formation of rocks. They looked like any other formation of rocks, but Gandalf seemed to be searching for something.

Thorin stopped short as orcs appeared, cresting a ridge not far away from them, catching them in the open. He turned but Kili answered the unspoken command with a frantic cry informing them that more orcs were coming from the other direction..

"Shoot them Kili!" Thorin called as Kili hastened to obey and took aim.

"We are surrounded!" shouted Fili.

Freya pushed Bilbo closer to Bofur and drew her offhand dagger again, clutching her staff tightly and falling into a ready stance.

"Where is Gandalf, he has abandoned us!" Shouted Dwalin ushering Bilbo further into the centre of the group next to Thorin. Freya found herself next to Fili as the foremost Wargs moved in for the attack.

Freya called out in alarm as an Orc atop a Warg came upon them from their flank quickly striking at her right hand side where she held her staff. She had managed to bat it away with her staff and stab the orc with her dagger, but not before it had sliced her arm cutting deeply into the tricep and leaving it bleeding profusely almost immobile with the pain. She grit her teeth and grunted in pain while Fili and Bifur brought the Warg it was riding down. Freya stepped over the dying Warg, slicing the Orc's neck with her dagger in a clean cut and making a satisfied noise as she watched it still beneath her blade. She looked around, barely able to hold her staff up and now dependent on her off-hand dagger.

"Hold your ground!" Ordered Thorin lifting his new elven sword. Kili shot more of the Wargs as they grew closer.

"This way you fools!" They heard Gandalf's voice and everyone turned to see him disappear into what seemed like solid rock. He had found the hidden entrance to the hidden valley of Imladris and Freya sighed with relief; they would be safe if they were not cut down making for the entrance a short way away, but it would be a close thing and truly they need more ranged fighters.

Before Freya could act on that decision, casting any magic to help Kili, Fili grabbed the wrist of Freya's injured arm and pulled her along with him causing her to gasp in pain. Thorin stood at the hidden entrance making sure his Company got through.

"Kili, run!" He called as the Warg's closed in on his nephew. Thorin turned and killed a Warg that was far too close to the entrance just in a nick of time.

He did not see the other Warg approaching from his blind side, around the rock. Freya looked franticly at Fili who has seen it too and they doubled their speed. Kili had turned to shoot a Warg that was hot on his heels and so was unable to help.

"Thorin!" Fili yelled in absolute terror as the Warg was inches away from his uncle while Thorin was busy finishing off the dismounted Orc from the previous Warg. Thorin turned too late to raise his sword and was bowled over.

Freya screamed in anger and felt her magic coming almost unbidden. In a split second the beast was frozen solid, it's lethal teeth no more than an inch from Thorin's throat.

Thorin scrambled away and got hastily to his feet looking from Fili to Freya in utter confusion. Fili had dropped Freya's arm and was staring incredulously.

Forgetting herself completely in the heat of battle Freya let out a triumphant yell as she called upon her magic again. She held up the fist that was still clutching her dagger, which Fili was close enough to see was covered in ice crystals, making a motion as though punching the creature from a distance. A burst of pure energy rushed towards the frozen Warg, it's path slightly visible as pale purple ripples through the air. When it hit the Warg, it caused the frozen creature to burst apart like shattering glass.

Freya's arm dropped to her sides and she gave a triumphant smirk. Now coming back to the urgency of her surroundings Freya continued to run but slowed when she saw the look on Thorin's face. It was there, clear as day, anger. Fili jumped into the gap a few feet ahead of her and Freya went to follow suit but turned first,

"Kili!" She shouted before the young dwarf finally reached them. She jumped into the hidden entrance moments before Thorin.

They sat mere seconds before they heard a sound both familiar and welcome to Freya, but strange and dangerous to the dwarves. Elvish horns were sounding close by. They listened as the sounds of light cavalry and brief and bloody battle reached their ears. A lone Orc tumbled through the entrance already dead, an elven arrow through its heart.

"Elves" Thorin spat.


	12. Chapter 11

**So then! How will the company react to Freya's magic? How do you think! This is the first of three Rivendell chapters I have planned, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter; Sweet Sprinkles, Angel9507 and elbereht - I really appreciate your feedback guys! **

**I had a question about why Freya is always getting hurt if she has trained with Haldir. This is a really good point, but I would like to emphasise that it is important to the plot I have planned as it gives an opportunity for Freya to grow as a character after concealing the extent of her Gift. She is also human blessed with magic; I have no Star Wars style revelations about her parentage planned that would make her a half elf or anything like that (sorry!) **

**As always the disclaimer- I own nothing except Freya! (Boo!)**

**We have some conversations taking place in elvish from here on, I have denoted these in bold, but being a bit of a dunce with Elvish, I have not attempted to type the elvish words! I have also tried to make them obvious by using this ~ to bracket them, as we still have one or two italicised bits to refer to denote Freya's internal monologue and her mental conversations with Gandalf. (I hope this does not get confusing!)**

**~ G**

**Chapter 11: Revelations, Rest and Relaxation**

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?" Shouted Dwalin from a little ways off where he had gone to take a look ahead.

"We follow it of course!" Answered Bofur with barely a moments hesitation. Freya cast Gandalf a smile who quirked a bushy brow and answered.

"I think that would be wise!" Bilbo glanced at Gandalf and Freya as the others moved on. He quickly looked away from Freya looking slightly guilty. Freya sighed taking up the rear of the company with her head down. Had he seen too, or had he sensed it? How many of them now knew her secret? How many would be as angry as Thorin had looked? To Freya, it felt like she was standing on the edge of the abyss waiting for all hell to break loose.

Freya stopped and turned to watch her friend and mentor walking towards her. She decided now was as good a time as any to raise her concerns. Tentatively Freya pushed her consciousness out to Gandalf and he responded, welcoming her in as she slowed so that Gandalf was just behind her as they squeezed along the narrow ravine.

_"Freya?"_ His mental voice questioned.

"_They know about me now… I cast a freezing spell on a Warg that was attacking Thorin._" She said her emotions seeping out and washing over Gandalf; regret and fear of rejection strongest amongst them but all with an undercurrent of confusion, she did not know how she truly felt.

"_I warned you of this my dear. I thought they might find out eventually."_ His mental voice was sympathetic. "_I sense there is a reason they will not suspect the spell came from me. Who knows?_"

"_Thorin and Fili both saw. I think Kili may have seen too, Bilbo too perhaps. I didn't just freeze it, I … got a little carried away and shattered it with an energy push!_" She stated, imploring Gandalf to offer wise words of comfort. There was little comfort in his answer however, just the smallest hint of pride mixed with sympathy.

"_I believe Bilbo suspects, we must be cautious regarding how we handle this. They may not be from the race of men, but that does not mean they will not react badly to a female magic user who has concealed her gift from them… though I believe they may surprise you. I will talk to them, do what I can, the rest though you must do yourself. I sense many difficult conversations for you in Rivendell, one in particular."_ He counselled casting a glance at Thorin at his position near the front who, as he was looking back at them raised an eyebrow in question at Gandalf and hardened his gaze when he noticed Freya looking up again

"_I know, Gandalf my friend… and… I am dreading it already! All of it._" Her emotions escaping again over the mental link, sadness and nervousness bubbling on on the surface, but chief among her emotions was still fear. Gandalf rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he fell into step beside her, the ravine having temporarily opened enough to allow them to walk side by side for a time. He did not answer but projected his sympathy towards her as he withdrew from the contact. Freya sighed, believing that her adventure was about to come to an end.

To give her something to do with her hands, Freya ripped a section of her tunic off and hastily tied it around her arm to try to stem the bleeding a little. She risked sending a little healing energy into the wound and grimaced as she found a festering feeling. Poison. Gandalf risked stopping for a minute to examine Freya's arm and tighten her bandage.

"_It is a good job we are so close my dear. We need to get that wound seen to the blade may have been poisoned._" Freya nodded, indicating that she agreed.

The company continued on through the narrow crevasse, Dwalin in the lead. At one point the crevasse became so narrow again that Bombur almost became stuck and the company members behind him needed to push him through.

As light shone ahead Dwalin sped up, and then stopped to take in the view stretching out before them. A great city was hidden in the valley, surrounded by trees, sheer cliffs, and waterfalls. The city had many levels, the company could see houses and well appointed gardens with verandas and gazebos.

One house stood out higher and more lavish than the rest. The closer to the city they got, the more clear it became that it had been built by the elves. The architecture was impossibly beautiful, yet seeming to blend into the valley seamlessly in a perfect balance of beauty and homeliness.

"The hidden valley of Imladris," Gandalf informed the company "In the common tongue it is known by another name." He added

"Rivendell!" Bilbo added in an awed voice. Freya knew he had always longed to see where the elves lived. She patted him on the shoulder on her way past him, deciding that after the hour long trek through the hidden entrance she needed to get into Rivendell to tend her wounds without much further ado.

She took the lead as Dwalin was staring so dumbfounded at the city before him and nobody else seemed to want to move. As she got further away she could hear Thorin exchanging angry words with Gandalf. She could not hear what Thorin was saying, but Gandalf's voice carried clearly to her.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will you will find in this valley is that which you bring yourself." She smiled to herself, knowing that her friend and mentor had meant to include her in this statement, even if Thorin and the rest of the company would not see it that way.

Gandalf's voice then sounded in her head and she knew he was giving this same speech to the rest of the company.

"If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. That it why you will leave the talking to me!" Freya shot a glare over her shoulder, but she knew very well that she may not be the best person to reason with the elves of Imladris; one in particular.

Freya made her way down the path, she was shortly joined by Gandalf as he led the way into Rivendell. She was distracted as her arm throbbed and she felt blood trickle from her finger tips, the bandage having soaked through and confirming to her that something was amiss with this wound. She would probably need to stitch her arm, as the poison meant that she was unable to heal it fully with magic. She didn't think she would be able to see to it by herself though, so she would have to seek healing before she passed out from blood loss.

"Freya, have you still not been able to heal yourself?" Gandalf asked in a voice loud enough that Thorin could hear from his position behind them.

"I cannot seem to close the wound. the blade was definitely poisoned as we suspected." Freya responded innocently and quietly in a tone meant only for Gandalf, though Thorin could hear.

"You must do something my dear, we can't have you dripping blood all over Lord Elrond's finest carpets now can we?" Gandalf responded gently. Freya snorted at her mentor's jest and risked sending a little more healing magic to her wound to slow the bleeding. She was already light headed and could not focus very well. If only she had thought to bring the blade with her, they could have studied it to find out what the poison was.

Thorin, who was closest to her faltered in his step, his eyes widening as he watched Freya touch her injured arm and a cool turquoise light snake from her fingertips to her wound slowing the bleeding. They kept walking however, Freya staggering slightly as she walked and Thorin had to stop himself reaching out to her to steady her steps, reminding himself that she was a dangerous witch.

The company entered the city, crossing a bridge and stepping into a courtyard flanked by statues of elven guards; permanent sentinels both welcoming and warning to visitors, testament to the craft and power of those residing in the valley. A tall elf with dark hair appeared and greeted Gandalf, the rest of the company remained tense.

"**~Mithrandir!~**" Called the elf jovially placing a hand over his heart and bowing his head in a polite gesture. Freya had been dreading this moment, but she could not help notice Bilbo's awe at being among the elves. She smiled at him as he gazed around in wonder, delighted to be in Rivendell.

"Ah! Lindir!" Replied Gandalf, bowing slightly. The dark haired elves scanned the company and fell on the only woman in their midst.

"Freya?" Breathed Lindir. Freya repeated his gesture but said nothing. She was starting to feel even light headed from the blood loss and she just didn't think she had it in her to cope with seeing Lindir at the moment; not that she had thought she could escape this meeting.

"~**We heard you had crossed into the valley.**~" Said Lindir in Elvish, snapping his attention back to Gandalf. Freya swayed next to Gandalf causing them both to look at her in alarm.

"I must speak with lord Elrond." Gandalf said seriously and urgently in the common tongue casting a concerned glance at Freya who was looking paler by the moment.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Replied Lindir in an apologetic tone using the common tongue in turn.

Freya swayed again feeling her legs starting to buckle, she felt a strong arm supporting her and turned to see it was Fili who she had not realised had moved closer. She cast a thankful glance at him but did not speak, he frowned at her, taking in her pale complexion but moved away as Lindir stepped forwards offering his arm to Freya.

"Not here? Where is he?" Questioned Gandalf. As if in answer the same horns they had heard before sounded heralding the return of the lord of the city and his patrol.

Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul and the dwarves formed a tight circle, weapons drawn, thrusting Bilbo into the middle. Freya, who was being supported by Lindir, stood away from the dwarves with Gandalf. The elves poured over the bridge and into the courtyard on their mounts, circling the dwarves until one elf, with long dark hair and a regal baring broke away from the patrol.

"Gandalf!" He called in an amused tone.

"Lord Elrond! **~Melon nin! Where have you been?~**" Freya, now being fluent in the elvish language Sindarin was able to switch seamlessly and follow the conversation, while the other members of the party were unimpressed and some even grumbled. "_Ha! now they know how it feels when they chatter away in their secret language!_" Freya thought to herself distractedly, causing Gandalf to turn and raise a brow at her.

"**~We went hunting an Orc pack that had come up from the south. We slew a number of them near the hidden pass.~**" Replied Lord Elrond, dismounting and greeting Gandalf with a brief embrace. "**~Freya! How are you child? You look as though you are in need of healing?~**" Said Lord Elrond placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a kindly but critical look, concern etched on his features.

"**~I was not quick enough and took a wound to my tricep. We think it is poisoned or perhaps already infected. It will not close.~**" Freya replied quietly feeling a pair of sapphire eyes boring into her and trying not to look. She did not want to see the growing anger on his features that she had so recently been admiring as he smiled at her. Elrond nodded at her and sensed it was time to switch to the common tongue as they were not alone.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders. Something, or someone has drawn them near." He stated handing an orc blade to Lindir.

"Ah that may have been us." Gandalf said as Thorin stepped forwards. Freya rested against a wall, feeling weaker than she would like. She avoided looking at the dwarf king as he he spoke with Elrond, though that unfortunately meant that Lindir hovered nearby after taking an Orcish blade that Lord Elrond had handed to him.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain!" Said Elrond bowing his head slightly at the exiled dwarf king.

"I do not believe that we have met." Replied Thorin rudely. Freya rolled her eyes at this trying to remain upright but also trying to ignore Lindir as he started to fuss over her arm.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew him when he ruled under the mountain." Replied Elrond. They exchanged a few more words, Thorin remaining aloof, while Elrond remained his usual welcoming self. He issued a command in elvish, which his people hastened to obey. The dwarves however took this to be a bad turn of events and were on the defensive again.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Demanded Gloin. Gandalf sighed rolling his eyes.

"No master Gloin he is offering you food!" After a brief and somewhat comical moment conferring with each other the dwarves clearly decided that their animosity towards the elves was not so great they could not break bread with them and decided to follow the elves into the last homely house.

They proceeded to climb the stairs where Lindir showed them to guest rooms where they could refresh themselves and leave the belongings they had managed to bring. Freya was helped along by Fili, who took her uninjured arm in a concerned, if gentlemanly fashion. Lindir showed her to a comfortable guest suite next to Gandalf's and only two doors away from where Thorin was accommodated, Fili and Kili would be sharing the room next to Thorin's and Bilbo was to have a room to himself not far away. There was a comfortable patio and small private garden which most of the rooms the dwarves were accommodated in could access, while Freya and Gandalf's rooms, being slightly around a turn in the corridor had private balconies.

Fili took his leave of her when Freya reached her guest room, giving her a small smile but avoiding looking her in the eyes. Freya sighed as the door closed behind Fili, gingerly removing her coat careful not to further hurt her wounded arm.

She removed her corset with difficulty and was interrupted by a knock at the door. Without even thinking she called out for whoever it was come into the room. She turned and was surprised to see Lindir stood there carrying medical supplies.

"**~You need to tend that wound Freya, it has gone long enough without attention.~**" He said in Sindarin.

"**~I know. Thank you Lindir~**" He stood and stared at her a moment, she turned and looked questioningly at him.

"**~I missed you… my friend~**" He said.

She had not seen Lindir in almost two decades and unsurprisingly he had not changed since the last time she had seen him. Their last meeting had been in Lothlórien while Elrond and his daughter Arwen had visited the Lady of Light.

She smiled at him in reply, but was cautious. The last time they had met had been awkward and filled Freya with regret. Lindir had told her that he wanted to be more than friends with her, though she had reacted badly. Freya had said some things she now regretted for she had missed his friendship. He was always busy in his role as Elrond's second, but he was kind and thoughtful and always tried to make time for her.

It had hurt her that she could not feel for him what he felt for her and she had been disappointed that she could not have simply remained friends with him the way she was with Haldir and his brothers, for that matter many of the other Ellon in the Golden Wood. But Lindir's confession had changed that forever. He had even gone to her adopted brother Haldir, asking his permission to court her in the custom of the elves.

That had been what rilled Freya the most, she probably would have looked on him kindly had he understood her enough to not speak with Haldir before he had spoken with her. Asking her adopted brother's permission to court her was a custom she could neither understand or agree with. She was her own person after all, she could make her own mind up on matters of the heart and asking permission to fall in love seemed a ridiculous notion to her. Haldir for his part however had understood Freya enough to advise Lindir to speak with her, refusing to give an answer until he was sure of Freya's mutual regard. She did not know why, but her thoughts drifted to Thorin at that moment, but she brushed them aside focusing instead on the Ellon in front of her.

Haldir had teased her mercilessly about the way Lindir had looked at her, but she had been determined to ignore his teasing as unfounded. Haldir had come upon her after she had fled Lindir's advances to go to the talan she called home and comforted her, assuring her that he would make sure that she remained out of Lindir's way until they returned to Rivendell. Haldir's solution had been to take her with him to check on the outposts of the wardens, this kept them busy for many weeks and proved a welcome distraction as well as an excellent way for Freya to train her body and improve her weapons skills as she went.

This had also reaffirmed something to her that her anger after disastrous conversation with Lindir had almost broken; Haldir was like a missing piece of her life and the bond she shared with him was entirely different to all others. It was that unconditional love one has for a sibling, and had the lady of light not pared them together, her adjustment to her time with the elves would not have been so easy.

She for her part forgave Haldir for his part in the debacle, how could she not when he had done so much for her. Returning to the present, she looked into Lindir's worried eyes and put him out of his misery.

"**~I missed you too Lindir.~**" He smiled as she said it, the worry lifting from his eyes. "Lindir, how steady is your hand? I think my wound may need stitching and do not think I can do this myself, I cannot reach." He motioned for her to sit and she hastened to obey. Lindir cut away the arm of the now ruined tunic, but left the rest of it on for the sake of modesty, though the breast band she wore did show through the tear where the trolls had cut away her corset. She tensed as he touched her and he appeared to hesitate momentarily. She hissed with the sharp pain as he started to clean the wound of its poison.

* * *

><p>Thorin called the company, save Freya, together for a serious discussion in his room before their meal was to be served. They had bathed and the elves had been gracious enough, at Gandalf's request to bring ale to them in Thorin's rooms. Thorin called their meeting to order silencing the low mutters in the room.<p>

"Gentlemen, I have called you together because something has come to my attention and we have questions that need to be answered, this affects each of you and I would hear your opinions before I make any decision." The assembled company looked grave and Thorin turned to look at Gandalf before he continued to relay to them one of the things that had vexed him so.

"We have been deceived, it seems that we have more than one magic user in our midst… I witnessed Freya freeze then shatter a Warg as though it was nothing more than a plane of glass!" The dwarves who had not seen gasped and started muttering. Bilbo bowed his head, a frown on his brow and his suspicions confirmed.

"Gandalf I demand an explanation, is she a danger to our company?" Continued Thorin, turning an angry expression on the Wizard.

"Well really!" Started Gandalf "That depends on how much you anger her! The same could be said for everyone in this room!" Gandalf looked at Thorin hoping his jest would defuse some of the tension. It had seemed to work on some of them, the young princes included, but Thorin looked just as angry as before. Growing serious Gandalf sighed.

"She will not thank me for telling you this, but you have a right to know who you travel with. What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, it is of the utmost importance that it remains secret. Just remember however that I know Freya is fond of each of you and what I am about to tell you does not change who she is, she is still Freya." Gandalf said pointing his pipe at Thorin for emphasis before taking a breath and plunging into the long explanation and inevitable sea of questions.

"Freya… is blessed by the Valar by magical abilities. She was born to a family of the race of men and her abilities have been notable since birth. She is what some might call; a witch."

Angry muttering broke out and Gandalf held his hands up for silence.

"I will need to tell you the whole story… I first met Freya when she was twenty, oh, I don't know, it must have been one hundred and twelve years ago now. It was two weeks before her twenty first birthday which by the standards of men is when women come of age. She was being forced into an arranged marriage by her parents who knew something was different about her and wanted to hurry her into a respectable marriage as soon as she was old enough. They did not know what else to do with her in their defence."

Gandalf paused lighting his pipe with magic as if to make a point and continued.

"She ran away from home. I came upon her and took her to be trained." Thorin interrupted at this point, his voice sceptical.

"You are seldom anywhere without purpose Gandalf, I will not have it that you happened upon her by happy coincidence." Gandalf raised a bushy brow.

"That is true Thorin. I was sent to find her."

"By whom." He interrupted again.

"It does not matter whom, suffice to say that those who blessed her with magic made it known that it was time for her to be trained. I think it is also worth mentioning that I was not the only one looking for her. It seems that though we thought they had stopped looking a century ago, they have not."

"Who else was hunting her?" Asked Dwalin.

"A far darker power." Replied Gandalf seriously. "In addition to the guards from her town. It seems that when she made her escape, she was tracked by a guard and she wounded him in her attempt to escape."

"Alright then, but you said that had been resolved." put in Balin

"We had thought so, until she was attacked in the shire. To all save a select few, myself included, she simply vanished after her escape from her home. After a while they gave up searching and presumed her dead."

"You trained her yourself?" Asked Thorin in a brittle tone

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Confirmed Gandalf.

"Who else?" He demanded.

"Lady Galadriel. And don't look at me like that, she is no evil elf witch as you dwarves are so fond of assuming. She is wise, kind and powerful, she has helped Freya who by the way is now almost as powerful as I am." Gandalf defended as the dwarves looked shocked and broke out into low murmurs.

"She was trained by a known elf witch, she is in league with them and I must assume that she is therefore my enemy." Growled Thorin.

Gandalf threw his hands up in exasperation. Before he could retort Bilbo interrupted.

"What kind of magic are we talking about here? Are we talking dark powers? I have seen nothing to suggest she is dangerous yet." Gandalf indulged the hobbit with a smile, proud of his logical mind.

"Right you are mr Baggins. Of course she knows no dark magic nor would she ever be inclined to use any. She is a brilliant student, a very talented healer and can cast some offensive and defensive spells as some of you have seen. She has a good heart and she would do anything to protect those she cares about."

The company had fallen silent. It was Balin who broke the silence then.

"I agree with Bilbo, I have detected no malice in her so far, she seems a very kind lass with a keen mind. She has not indicated that she would interfere with this quest. But we need to think about this, we already know she is being hunted and we must assume that there are therefore risks to having a witch with us. Even if they do not come from her."

At this point the room descended into argument. While the company argued, nobody noticed the exchanged thoughtful look between Bilbo and Fili. Bilbo rose and slipped from the room, followed by Fili who tapped Kili on the shoulder, and motioned for him to follow.

Thorin, who had been thinking about the other implications of having a witch in their company took the distraction as an opportunity to lean over and speak to Gandalf.

"Witches can control men, you have brought danger among us Gandalf. My nephews have spent much time in her company, she could already have them enthralled." Balin leaned in to listen as well a frown on his brow.

"There is only one power that can enthral and control men to that degree Thorin; the one ring, and that was lost long ago. You have no risk of Freya controlling you or any of the company against your will." Thorin and Balin frowned remaining silent. Gandalf shrugged before continuing.

"It is true that men are often attracted to her because she is a handsome woman and has spirit, but it is not her that creates that desire through malice or cunning. You saw in Bree that the men watched her, for she is unusual. I know what you speak of Thorin, but she has not artificially created whatever bonds or attachments you… or anybody else in the company may… or may not be feeling."

Throin shot Gandalf a sceptical look and continued to quiz him on the ways of witches assisted by Balin. He was surprised to find how rare they were and that Freya was possibly unique. The company continued to debate for some time, various questions making Gandalf chuckle such as Dori's question about whether Freya could turn them into toads.

In the end, with their stomachs growling and many arguments still unsolved, Gandalf advised that they had kept Lord Elrond waiting long enough and must return to the debate another time. Bofur and Bombur readily agreed that ale and food would help them make a decision so they rose and went to their dinner, Gandalf and Thorin breaking away to seek Lord Elrond as they neared the gazebo where dinner was to be served.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, not much seemed to happen in the last chapter, but I was setting the ground work for the following chapters which I hope you will enjoy ****... and will not too miffed with me for the mean cliffhanger at the end of this chapter!**

**I am going to go a bit AU from here on in and apologies if I offend anyone by this... however I don't believe that beings that live for hundreds or thousands of years would not even kiss until they had found their 'One'... I think that elves and dwarves may well remain celibate until they do find their one, but would probably find other ways to enjoy themselves with non 'the one' partners in the mean time. So while I won't be overtly writing in casual sex to my fic, the implication is that couples can do anything short with partners while searching for their one. I will be keeping to the sex = marriage thing as much as possible, but have decided that encounters outside of marriage that stop short of sex are acceptable in my fanfic!**

**As always the disclaimer - I own nothing except Freya - If I did, my life would be very different! **

**Chapter 12: Repairs and Respite**

"Have you been well looked after with the company of Thorin Oakenshield Freya?" Lindir asked as he finished stitching and dressing Freya's arm.

"Very well thank you **Mellon nin**." She replied grimacing as he tightened the bandage. She did not elaborate that she feared that she would be left behind in Rivendell, not that this would stop her! She would follow secretly and at a distance if she needed to; for Gandalf's sake and also for Bilbo's.

As Lindir worked, Freya noticed an elf maiden politely knock and come in to place a new, clean tunic on the bed as well as take her corset to be cleaned and re-laced.

Lindir's hand lingered on her bare arm a moment and Freya turned to him with an apologetic expression. He was closer than she was comfortable with since his admission two decades ago and by the way he was looking at her bare shoulder she would had a sinking feeling that his intentions had not changed. Freya thought that maybe she would need to spell things out to him for his own good, once and for all. But as Freya drew breath to verbalise the regret she was feeling there was a knock at the door and three welcome faces popped their heads into the room curiously.

Freya smiled warmly in welcome to her friends, but her grin fell as she saw their expressions turn serious.

"Come in gentlemen. Bilbo, Fili, Kili; this is Lindir, Lord Elrond's second." They all bowed politely at the introduction. Freya noted with considerable relief that Lindir had backed away from her somewhat at the knock on the door.

"May we speak with you privately Freya?" Asked Fili, a frown marring his handsome features for once. Freya sighed deeply, she knew where this was going.

"Of course you may. I will be but a moment. Please come in and take a seat while I change. There is water and wine if you wish to have a drink." Lindir unnecessarily checked the dressing was secure over the wound and stood flashing her a 'we'll talk later' look. He bent kissing her good hand and retreated out of the room without another word. Freya frowned at his retreating back. This was worse than she thought, she had hoped he would get over his infatuation and meet someone, obviously not yet. As if she didn't have enough to contend with at present with her position in the company so precarious.

She stood and grabbed the clean tunic and moved behind a delicately carved changing screen slipping the ruined tunic off with caution over her bandaged arm. She quickly washed in the basin behind the screen, drying with one of the fluffy towels the elf maiden had left for her. Satisfied that she was a little cleaner for now she slid the new garment over her head, relishing the feel of the high quality, clean elven fabric.

"What is it you would like to talk about. Is it about the Warg?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Replied Fili. Freya stepped back around the screen, grabbing a brush and setting about letting her hair all the way down and starting on removing the tangles with her good hand. She noted Fili's uncertain frown and steeled herself for a conversation with the three members of the company that she felt closest to.

"Well then, you do deserve to know the truth after all." Freya replied taking a seat on the bed while the two dwarves and the hobbit grabbed the seats dotted about the room and brought them close.

"You should know, Thorin has demanded Gandalf give an explanation, he is furious. Gandalf is talking to the company now but we wanted to ask you about this ourselves." Said Fili.

"We slipped away when they started arguing." Added Kili, also frowning. Freya sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. She looked up at them, her expression genuinely contrite.

"The last thing I wanted was to anger any of you. I am truly sorry, the three of you in particular have become very dear to me. I know we have not known each other long, a matter of only weeks, but I… I cannot imagine what it would be like not to be friends with any of you already."

Bilbo reached out uncertainly and after a moment's hesitation took her hand.

"For my part Freya, you won't loose me, but I am confused and, yes I admit, a little scared. Most of all though, I am hurt that you did not tell me."

"Here, here." Said Fili and Kili almost in unison. Freya smiled sadly.

"I didn't want to hurt you, or lie to you. Any of you…I am sorry. It seems it is time I told you about the rare gift the Valar have given me."

So Freya launched into a brief explanation of her gift. How it had made her strange in her town and strange things always happened to her. She even told them about her brother, about how he had been the only person to love her completely, strange Gift included, until she had found her new home. She told them how he had always been there for her, to protect her from her parents wrath, she even told them of him fighting one of his friends one day for accusing Freya of witchcraft.

"It's ironic really, because that is what I am… a witch, sorceress, whatever you want to call it. Anyway it didn't matter. He protected me no matter what."

Then she told them of his death, devastating as that was to relive.

"The only other person in the company apart from Gandalf who knows about Carver is Thorin… and now he knows I am a witch and he probably hates me." Tears were gently flowing down her cheeks now, the memories she was reliving and the thought of loosing her place on the quest too painful to hold her emotions in check any longer.

She told them how her family had sought to protect her after her brother's death, but that eventually it meant forcing her into a marriage to the man her younger sister was in love with. She described the day she left home and her fight with the guard who had pursued her. Freya took a breath as Fili passed her a cup of wine. The cool liquid sliding down her throat was oddly comforting to her before she continued. She told them of the night she had met Gandalf, of the suspicion that had followed her and how Gandalf had found her and taken her to Lothlórien so that she could hone her Gift. At last she smiled.

"I have friends in Lothlórien; it became my home, a place where I was accepted and even found a new family. But I never forgot how female magic users are treated, persecuted even. There have been a handful of witches before me, but to the best of my knowledge they have all been slain. I learned to heal better than most, I learned the spells you saw me use, though I prefer not to use my Gift to fight, I prefer to use it to heal." Bilbo smiled at this information and patted her hand.

"But every time I leave Lothlórien, it is difficult for me. Women travelling alone are treated with suspicion. Since my escape from Auduford, my magic has been discovered twice and I have been forced to defend myself from ignorant people." She scowled, the injustice still bothering her. "I was also hunted before, I have only guessed who by but Gandalf placed me into hiding in Lothlórien for my protection. He returned when he had resolved it. Evidently when I fled Anduford the family of a guard lieutenant I had injured in my escape placed a considerable bounty on my head with the help of the village elders."

She sighed wiping the tears off her face, remembering all over again the frustration and anger at that seemed to accompany her being placed into hiding and her unsuccessful attempt to replace it with calm acceptance. She looked up into the faces of her friends.

"I am sorry I did not tell you… I have just become used to not telling anyone to protect myself. Even most of the other Wizards do not know about my Gift. They assume I am one of the Dúnedain or something to account for my long life. Only a handful of elves know too, most being those who we can trust or must know."

"You say you were discovered by others, how?" Asked Kili after a long pause.

"The first time I used my magic to heal a young boy; this family travelling the great east road had been attacked by bandits and he was wounded. Gandalf was close behind though and he was able to convince them that he cast the spells and everything was coincidence, but I had already used my staff to break his father's arm to try and get away. The second time I was with Haldir and his company on patrol on the west boarder of Lothlórien. We came upon a band of humans fighting an Orc patrol. I froze an orc much like I did today, saving a man. But when the humans were done with the orcs, they turned on me and we were forced to… well, Haldir… but it was all my fault." They were all silent for a few moments. She watched their reactions carefully, imploring them to understand.

Fili stood and paced the room, rubbing a hand over his beard.

"So you did not tell us for your own protection." He clarified and she nodded.

"Stupid wasn't it?" Replied Freya. "I should have trusted you, you are all good people."

"I can understand it though. Especially now." He replied turning and pulling her into a hug in a move that was completely surprising to her.

"So are we all still friends?" She asked, the immature question verbalised itself seemingly of its own accord before she could stop it.

"Of course we are! Freya, we knew Gandalf had brought you along for a reason. It's just that reason is a little more obvious now!" Said Bilbo hugging Freya as soon as Fili stepped back. Kili hesitated looking guilty.

"What else can you do. I know this sounds prejudiced but… I have heard about witches who can control men…" He left the rest of the question hanging as Freya shook her head violently.

"Kili I promise you that I cannot enchant people to behave against their own will. The only thing that can do that was lost thousands of years ago when the dark powers fell. Even if such magic did exist I would not wish to play with men's minds or hearts…. Kili I can barely control my own emotions, let alone those of another being!" She finished with a slight chuckle.

"I believe you." He said standing at last to hug her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I am sorry I asked, but I had to know… the others would ask eventually and we can tell them." She stepped back smiling at the three of them, but her face fell at that last bit.

"So everyone else really does know then… How did they react?" She asked, scared of what the answer would be. There was a long pause in which Fili, Kili and Bilbo exchanged a glance. "Well... that good? I suppose I deserve it." She jested, rubbing her cheeks to rid them of the remaining tears.

"Gandalf will straighten things out Freya." Bilbo supplied, in a reassuring tone of voice and taking her hand. "He explained a little but like Kili said, we preferred to hear it from you."

"I hope that you are right Bilbo." She said.

There was a soft knock on the door and Lindir peered in.

"How are you feeling Freya?" He asked in the common tongue.

"Fine!" She lied quickly stiffening slightly and feeling uncomfortable with the way Lindir frowned at her companions. Lindir watched them a moment, noting Bilbo's hand holding hers before looking around at her companions and sensing now was not the time for him to send them away so he could speak with her at length, he would have to wait.

"I came to inform you that dinner is served. The other members of your company have made their way there except Thorin and Gandalf who are speaking with my Lord Elrond. I would be honoured to escort you all, you will be dining on the terraced under the gazebo." He said holding out an arm. Freya turned briefly as she rose to her three friends who all had amused expressions on their faces and rolled her eyes mouthing the words "stop it" they chuckled and fell into step behind her.

* * *

><p>They heard music as they approached the terraced where banquet tables had been laid out, ready to feed the dwarves. Lindir appeared to be walking deliberately slowly and Fili strutted past Freya with a nudge and a cheeky wink, to which she rolled her eyes again. Most of the Company were already seated as the elves played soothing music and brought out large bowls of salad. There was a low murmur among the company and as they turned to see Fili, Kili and Bilbo approach they smiled, Balin pulling out a chair for Bilbo. To a man they froze and fell silent when their eyes fell on Freya being escorted by Lindir. She hastily let go of his arm and stood awkwardly, bracing herself and waiting for the backlash.<p>

Surprisingly, after a few moments it was Dwalin who broke the awkward silence, standing and addressing her with concern.

"How is your arm lass? That was quite the wound you took from that orc there." Freya smiled in relief.

"It has been tended to and is on the mend, thank you Dwalin." He smiled in return and pulled out the chair next to him, indicating for her to sit. She smiled again as Kili took the seat opposite her and Fili sat on her other side, the pair having waited for her to sit.

Balin leaned over and addressed her.

"It seems as though you are full of surprises miss Freya. I do not know why you kept the fact that you are a sorceress secret from us." Freya noted the careful avoidance of the word witch.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Ori the youngest dwarf looking hurt. Freya felt even more guilty and looked down at her empty plate.

"I am sorry, I owe you all my sincerest apology. You have been open and honest with me and I did not repay that with my own honesty. I know that what trust you placed in me is broken now, but I swear I will make it up to you." She said earnestly looking around the group. "The reason why I did not tell you is a long story. Bilbo, Fili and Kili know it now, but suffice to say that there is so much prejudice against witches that I feared your reactions to me if you knew… I should have trusted you all... " She looked around the company, some of them still looked hurt or sceptical, so she added.

"After all, you haven't lynched me yet, I take that as a good sign!" She jested, trying to defuse the tension. A few of the company chuckled, their glares or frowns softening a little. "I give you all my solum oath that I know no dark magic and would never wish to use it, even in the defence of my own life. I am a healer." The dwarves sat in stunned silence for a few moments at her candour, the only sound the gently soothing music the elves continued to play.

"That was well said lass." Dwalin patted her on the shoulder as he spoke "And for the record, anyone who can shatter a Warg into tiny pieces and save my King's life is alright in my book! There are worse and more selfish ways to use such a Gift!" He gave her the kindest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Indeed, I trust Gandalf's judgement... and I believe you." Agreed Balin. They both smiled then took on serious expressions Dwalin spoke again.

"Now I am not saying everything is fine. For one, we are told that the elves have trained you and we have little reason to trust them. I think we need to know what you can do and how we can use it in our quest… If Thorin agrees we will start when your arm is healed, in the training ring." He concluded and one by one the other dwarves nodded murmuring their agreement. Freya smiled and shook the hand that Dwalin offered in a gesture of acceptance that was met by mutters of approval. It was more than she had hoped for; they had not completely accepted her it was true, but neither had they turned her away out of hand. "_This"_ she thought to herself "_is why Thorin trusts Dwalin as well as Balin. He may look like a thick skulled warrior, but there is a sharp mind under that tattooed dome!"_ She heard Gandalf's chuckle over their mental link.

The rest of the company seemed to relax a little taking their lead from the Sons of Fundin and some of the tension left the air. The dwarves started talking as the elves served them salad, though to Freya's amusement they looked absolutely disgusted and Freya had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. She was not a vegetarian, but living in Lothlórien had taught her to go periodically without meat and to appreciate the taste of vegetables. Though there was only so much she could take before she would start craving meat.

"Just try it." Dori was saying to Ori who was fingering a piece of lettuce.

"I don't like green food." He said putting the lettuce down with a pout.

"Where is the meat?" Asked Dwalin riffling through a large bowl of salad. Freya smiled sympathetically.

"Do you think they have got any chips?" Asked Ori. This really was too much for Freya and she giggled drawing incredulous looks from the dwarves.

"OK listen," She said reining in her mirth "in Lothlórien, when there is no meat to be had I would improvise to find ways around it… like so…" She added a large portion of cheese to her plate from the platter that an elf had just put down and a large dollop of sauce. When the dwarves continued to look sceptical she grinned a roguish smile and drained her wine goblet in front of her, quickly filling it again in a swift movement with her good arm, taking another sip she added. "And of course, enough of these and you can kind of convince yourself that that you are eating a chicken salad instead of cheese!" The dwarves burst into laughter, Fili patting her shoulder affectionately and following her example with his ale.

Kili seemed more intent on winking at a pretty brunette elf Freya was only barely familiar with over her shoulder. Freya, Fili and Dwalin cast a glance at what Kili was winking at. Freya leaned over the table slightly as Kili looked guilty.

"Would you like me to introduce you to her?" She whispered confidentially. Kili looked abashed and stuttered.

"Well, I…I - I… er." He sighed "You don't have to do that. Besides, not enough facial hair for me!" He replied quickly as Dwalin raised a brow at him clearly disapproving.

"Think of it was my way of making up for not telling you! I know her name is Anara, the same name as my sister, and she… has been known to… enjoy the company of dark haired men!" She cast a glance at Lindir who was eavesdropping. Lindir for his part looked highly embarrassed and stalked away. Kili noted the mirth in Freya's eyes as she watched Lindir and smiled watching him too. Their eyes met over the table and they both shared a mischievous smile.

Kili then tried to look sensible as his eyes then fell on Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin who were just taking their seats. Thorin Smiled at Kili, but scowled when he saw Freya, turning his head away and his nose in the air. Freya could hardly help but notice this as well.

"Oh Mahal, he's still angry." Fili said catching the look and resting a reassuring hand on Freya's hand when Thorin had looked away.

"He'll come round lass. When he gets over the shock." Said Balin who had also caught the look giving her a sympathetic smile.

Freya ate in silence for a while as the dwarves around her continued to complain about the lack of meat. She eavesdropped in on the conversation Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin were having about their blades and how they were found. She had read about the deeds of Orcrist and Glamdring and those fortunate enough to wield the epic blades. She had always found the tendency of warriors to name swords curious. After receiving names, the blades almost seemed to take on a life of their own as though the blade willed itself to be wielded by some great and powerful hero. Balin was telling Bilbo that his dagger was more of a letter opener than a sword and she had to suppress a chuckle.

The mood at the other table changed when Elrond asked what the Company had been doing on the Great East Road as Thorin excused himself, unwilling to answer. Nori and Bofur had clearly had enough of the music the elves were playing and as Bofur stood on the table beginning to sing.

"There's… an… inn, there's an Inn, there's a merry old inn…"

Freya having finished her cheese salad grabbed her wine goblet to stop it spilling as Bofur danced up and down their long table singing. She stood leaving the table but as she turned she found herself face to face with Thorin, his expression was carefully schooled into one of haughty neutrality, she cocked her head to one side and stepped around him. As she moved towards Gandalf and Elrond she missed the backwards glance he shot over his shoulder, though Kili did not and he gave his brother a roguish smile.

Freya approached Elrond, who had a knowing smile on his face while Lindir stood at his left shoulder wore a scowl as they both looked in Thorin's direction.

"Freya! How is your arm?" Elrond asked as she approached, taking the seat that Thorin had vacated at Lord Elrond's invitation. "Lindir insisted on seeing to it himself!" He added in a conspiratorial undertone. Freya blushed. She rarely saw this playful teasing side of Elrond, for it was well hidden. Elrond chuckled at her and patted her arm. "It is very good to see you again Freya. I hope that you are able to take the time to recover before you leave Rivendell again."

"Thank you my Lord" Freya smiled, catching Thorin's eye again and earning yet another scowl before he turned away and enjoyed the festivities of the company.

* * *

><p>Nearly a week later, Freya found herself alone in her room. She had spent the past few days wandering Rivendell exploring with Bilbo. The dwarves appeared to be mostly keeping to themselves, though Fili and Kili often accompanied them. She had visited the libraries and the Hall of Fire with Bilbo where they had both looked reverently upon the Shards of Narsil.<p>

Freya and Bilbo made a game of hiding her each time they got wind of Lindir approaching. Sometimes if Fili and Kili were there they would distract him so that she could make a clean getaway. She felt they had bonded, the four of them, though her friendship with Bilbo grew from mutual liking to a flourishing understanding of each other's likes and preferences. She liked Fili and Kili very much, they were affectionate and fun, but for a deep conversation, she much preferred to seek out Bilbo.

As Freya sat in her room reflecting she thought back to that day in particular. She had sat with Bilbo to briefly watch the dwarves training in a large section of the training grounds that they had commandeered. She had been impressed with the skill that Balin and Dwalin had shown, but not as impressed as she had been when she had seen Thorin wielding Orcrist again. Something about the sight had struck her with awe and wonder, and not just his skill. The way he moved so fluidly captivated her, from the way he moved his feet as he spun to block his foe's blade, to the way his hair flowed over his shoulders.

She had seen graceful fighters before of course, having lived so long in Lothlórien. Her adopted brother Haldir was both graceful and deadly as a fighter and he had taken great pains to ensure that she was graceful on the battlefield herself insisting that it was important for survival and not all for show. For her part, Freya did her best, but she never quite matched up to the standards of the elves she trained with, except when she combined her magic with her daggers or staff. She often watched their grace with envy, only to be rebuked by Haldir who would praise her unique style.

But in all her years in Lothlórien nobody has stirred within her what Thorin had. This was particularly the case when he gave that half smile of his and she wished that she could see it more often.

For his part, Thorin had attempted to ignore her completely since arriving at Rivendell. He would barely look at her and when he did his looks were cool and aloof, or outright angry. He never spoke to her unless it was essential so in a week they could have said no more than a handful of words to one another. She was certain that soon, when he did deign to speak to her he was going to tell her that she would have to remain in Rivendell while they continued on their journey. That made her extremely sad and angry in equal measure.

When Thorin finished sparring and started to instruct the younger dwarves, she had decided that she would attempt to distract herself from the growing feeling of dread she was experiencing. This quest was important and she wanted to see it through. But more importantly, she had friends among the Company now. Fili and Kili's smiles and mischief got her through each day and Bilbo was so sweet that she just wanted to help and protect him. She knew this quest would change Bilbo come the end and she hoped it would be for the better, either way she would be there for him if she could.

In addition, Freya had also been dreading asking Lindir to help remove her stitches, she did not want the fact that she had sought him out to give him false hope. Between her worry about Lindir and her concern over Thorin's anger she knew she was simply procrastinating. She so wanted to talk to her mentor, lady Galadriel. But mental communication always seemed to display her emotions to the wise Lady of the Wood, she was afraid and her emotions were fraught. She did not wish to share her fears with anybody just yet. She even refrained from communicating with Gandalf through their link. A fact that Gandalf had not failed to notice for she often bumped into him in the library where he would attempt to communicate with her through their link in private.

That day, Freya had decided to head to the library to study healing and to see if she could learn any more defensive spells. After some fruitful hours in the library she had made her way back to her room deciding that she would remove her stitches in her arm. She had not healed it magically, deciding to let nature take its course despite Lindir's healing on her arrival and her bodies' defences warding off the poison. She knew it was selfish deliberately not healing herself to remain with the company, but she just wanted to belong for a while longer and ealing her arm would hasten the coming confrontation with Thorin and the rest of the company before the inevitable return to Lothlórien having failed in her mission.

She had bumped into Lord Elrond as she was exiting his library, the Valar seemed to have given him the gift of good timing! He had helped her to remove the stitches in the comfort of his study and had examined the wound. Ever being the scholar, he had turned the healing into a lesson and a test. Healing others was much easier than healing oneself. When healing oneself, there were emotions, pain and other issues that interfered with concentration and therefore could affect the casting of the spells. He could have healed her, but he encouraged her to heal herself for the practice.

He had not reprimanded her for her procrastination as she suspected he would and had been particularly helpful in her self healing, offering her instructions and inspecting what she had done finally checking her work with a quick spell of his own. Pronouncing her fully healed and complimenting her on her talent he had left her to her own devices.

Freya had wandered a while longer finding herself in the gardens, taking some cuttings of herbs she would find useful, and some that she simply liked the smell of for her room on the way. With the dread that her impending exit from the company was causing she had not been hungry and had therefore skipped dinner. Instead, she had taken a little wine in her room and begun reading a book she had borrowed with Elrond's permission from his library.

Despite her exhaustion, she had found herself unable to sleep that night. She had heard the dwarves returning to their rooms and Fili and Kili had stopped by to wish her a good night on their way to their room and to check she was alright. Kili had cheekily informed her that he would be sneaking out later for a rendezvous with Anara which earned a chuckle from Freya as she teasingly poked him in the ribs.

That had been over an hour ago, and after a brief meditation she now found herself stood on her small balcony overlooking the moonlight bathed city. She sighed deeply; trying to distract herself in an effort not to think about things was clearly not working and her meditation this evening had brought about some troubling realisations that she could no longer ignore.

The more she had tried not to think about Thorin, his anger, and the inevitable exile from the company the more impossible it became. He made her angrier than anyone had ever made her before, but there was also the matter that she could simply not bring herself to dislike him for it.

Quite the contrary in fact, she respected him… no it was more than that, the gut wrenching pain she felt when he avoided looking at her was proof enough that it was more. She was in trouble, but then that's what he was; trouble with a capital T!

Her feelings had been coming on so slowly over the weeks she had been with the company that she had barely even been missing her customary mistrust of men as she had settled into the Company and made friends. The rest of the company were pleasant individuals, even if they were not as close to her as Fili, Kili, and Bilbo. But she knew she didn't feel for Thorin the way she did for them.

This had been the biggest surprise to her. He was rude, brooding and taciturn, but there was a warmth there that she had been privileged to get rare glimpses of on the road. She felt somehow lighter when she thought about his smile. When she thought back to their conversations, to the way he smirked at her in that rare but dashing half smile, to the way he had called her "my lady" she felt a smile creeping onto her own features.

In contrast she felt a tight pain coiling in her chest she she thought of the way he was ignoring her at present. The memory of their argument in the shire after she had been attacked as well as the way he had looked at her when she had saved him from that Warg made her feel as though she was being crushed. When she recalled the anger and betrayal on his features it was almost too much to bear. It physically hurt to contemplate him thinking badly of her.

Yes, she was definitely in trouble! _"Well done Freya, spectacular way to make it awkward!"_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes remembering how his closeness had felt before the incident with the trolls, how good it had felt when his hand had touched hers. She remembered the heat radiating off his body, the feeling of him pressing against her and her own growing desire… then the bereft feeling when they had suddenly broken apart before anything had happened.

In her confusion and her rush to help Bilbo, she had barely had the time to register the feeling and what it was. What was more, she had avoided thinking about it since. But one thing her meditations seemed to do for her was allow her to reflect on her emotions and memories allowing her to understand and accept them safely without a struggle.

There was no mistaking it now, she had a crush on the enigmatic dwarf king. How typical that she should realise this at the moment any hope of anything further, or even a passing and distant regard had slipped irretrievably from her grasp.

Her musings were interrupted as she heard a soft knock at the door. It was quiet, tentative even, not loud enough to wake others who might be sleeping or even alert those who might be listening.

She pulled the lacings on the neckline of her tunic closed a little more, she was barefoot and had nothing except a long tunic covering her and that stopped mid way up her thigh. She borrowed a long night robe made of silk from the wardrobe, pulling it on and wrapping it tightly around herself before tying it at the waist so that her legs were at least covered making her decent enough to answer the door.

She approached the door wondering who else might be up at this hour, expecting Gandalf or Elrond, perhaps even Bilbo for they never seemed to sleep. She was hoping it was not Kili returning to either brag about his conquest or cry on her shoulder; she did not know if she could regulate her own emotions well enough for that at this moment.

Her breath caught in her chest as she opened the door and found that it was none other than Thorin.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi all! **

**Thank you again for all your follows and faves, I am overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers dragynfyre18 and Tinymentbien** ** :-) … hope you like it and can forgive me for my mean cliffhanger! **

**I took some inspiration from Jane Austin here, the chapter is short but incredibly significant to me **

**OK so after my Author note at the beginning of the last chapter I have been thinking long and hard about the sex = marriage thing in middle earth society… and … yeah... I simply can't bring myself to agree with it! So I am altering my stance slightly that I still think couples will enjoy each others company outside of marriage, but going all the way would be seriously frowned upon. So most people would attempt to stay celibate (but probably wouldn't manage it!). So in the world of my fic I have decided that it is accepted that it probably does go on some-times, but it would be deeply frowned upon and risky behaviour so it would be kept behind closed doors.**

**Anyway, onwards and upwards… enjoy this chapter! **

**~ G**

**Chapter 13: Wounded pride**

She stood staring at the dwarf king for a few moments. He was leaning an arm against the door frame and she could see his just see a hint of rippling pectorals beneath the open neckline of his dark blue tunic. He would have looked nonchalant if not for his fingers tapping the door fame.

Thorin slowly looked up at her and took a breath as though steeling himself for something. Freya found herself momentarily getting lost in the heated gaze of those sapphire blue eyes. Regaining her composure as silence stretched on, she whispered to him feeling that anything other than a whisper may make him vanish like a mirage.

"Thorin?"

"Freya…" he whispered back, his voice husky sending shockwaves to Freya's very core and momentarily stealing her breath again. "May I come in?" He asked tentatively. She stood aside by way of an answer allowing him to walk in to her room and close the door.

She gulped steeling herself as he looked around the room his eyes falling on her long overcoat and corset now draped over a high backed chair. They had both been returned this afternoon, cleaned and fully repaired, the corset now sporting leather and light steel chain over her shoulders where she had been struck.

"You were not at dinner this evening." he commented as his eyes continued to roam the room, falling on the small bouquet of lavender Freya had cut that afternoon, his lips curling ever so slightly in the corners, so much so that Freya thought she had imagined it.

"I was not hungry." She relied quietly and lamely, he nodded in reply, still taking in her room.

He slowly turned to face her, his eyes flicking to the bed and lingering there a moment. He appeared to mentally shake himself before looking into her eyes swallowing hard.

"Freya,…" he begun then appeared to be at a loss for how to go on. "Freya." He repeated more firmly this time, but again appearing unsure how to proceed with what he obviously had to say. He turned away and paced letting out a soft curse in khuzdul. Freya went to a sideboard and finding the brandy that Lindir had brought to her room earlier she poured a generous measure into two of the waiting crystal goblets. She did not know where this conversation was going, but if Thorin was this nervous she was probably going to need it. She had not seen him nervous before, even in the face of his own imminent demise.

She walked over to where he stood handing him a glass tentatively, he took it gratefully and drank it in one, returning to the sideboard to refill it. Freya sipped hers but soon downed the rest when she watched him fill his goblet with his back to her. Her eyes drifted down the flowing hair on his shoulders and back travelling slowly further down before they reseted briefly on his sculpted bottom and thighs. She blushed looking quickly away, feeling like a naughty teenager. Now was not the time for lechery.

He walked over to the balcony and stood breathing in the fresh air while Freya refilled her own glass. She walked over to stand next to Thorin and turned to look at him as he turned to look at her. He put his glass down on a small trestle table and took hers from her placing it beside his, their fingers momentarily connecting and a warm sensation spreading in her stomach at the contact.

He took a deep breath as he begun to say what he had come to day. She steeled herself as a serious look returned to his eyes.

"Oh this will not do." He said as he looked away from her. "In vain I have struggled against this, and it simply will not do." He looked up at her expectantly, almost accusing. She met his gaze with a look of confusion. Getting no response other than that he continued.

"Do you wish me to beg? I have been struggling against this. I thought that avoiding you would work, but it has made things worse. Now I am undone and I can go on no longer. I have come to beg you… Lift this enchantment?… Please?"

The world appeared to be running in slow motion as she continued to stare completely nonplussed. As she opened her mouth to ask the question, Thorin answered for her before she could ask it.

"Since the moment we met, I have come to feel… a passionate attraction to you. I did not know what it was at first, but it has begun to consume me. You occupy my every thought to the point that I can no longer sleep for you occupy my dreams as well. I will not be weak and let this affect my quest for Erebor. So I have come to beg you, now that I know that you are a witch and this is an enchantment, to lift it. Please?"

The world felt like there was no gravity all of a sudden as Freya's knees buckled, she swayed and in an instant Thorin had caught her, wrapping his arms around her securely. He sat her on the nearest chair, at least there was fresh air here on the balcony he mused as he returned with her brandy. Freya looked into her lap, embarrassed that she had _actually swooned _in front of him. She mentally berated herself for being so pathetic; she was no helpless damsel in distress, so why swoon?

As he handed the brandy to her their fingers brushed each other again and Thorin was surprised to feel the shockwaves going through him, though he considered the enchantment may not lift instantaneously. He crouched before her looking her in the eyes as though he could read the secrets of her soul in a look. Freya too a shaky breath as she took a sip of brandy.

"You think that this is an enchantment?" She asked finding her voice and looking incredulously down at him crouched before her, her eyes bright with unshed tears that she battled to hold back.

"What else could it be?" Thorin replied. "I thought it might have been a genuine passion, but I do not think so. You are a witch, a sorceress, and fables tell that they are capable of ensnaring the minds of those they wish to." Thorin straightened and stood now looking down on her with obvious effort before he continued "I want to tell you that whatever it is that you want, I cannot give it to you." He appeared to genuinely believe it.

"Thorin." She began unsure as to what to say. The gravity had returned to the world and it was crushing her, she could not breathe. "Besides my being a witch I do not know what would make you think that this is the case. I have cast no such enchantment and if your feelings are unwelcome then I am sorry. But I have not the ability to create this, or any sort of emotion thought magical means." Thorin scoffed as he stood.

"And I am to believe this? That is exactly what Gandalf said, what are you two up to?" Thorin began, his eyes narrowing and starting to feel the anger that only she could stir in him. "I would ask why my earnest request has been turned aside with little or no thought, but I know why… You seek to control Erebor through me! Well I assure that will never happen!"

Her anger rose in an instant to match his and she stood and faced him, the air practically crackling between them as they were both growing so angry.

"You think the only reason I would show you friendship is for material reward? What do you think I am? A man?… Let us get one thing clear Thorin Oakenshield. I am not interested in taking the throne of Erebor, nor will I ever be! You think I have conjured these unwelcome feelings for you, but there is not a power in Middle Earth that could do such a thing!" Freya's eyes sparkled with unshed tears again, but she would not allow herself to cry, she was far too angry at him to allow herself to show any form of weakness.

"You lie!" He accused

"I do not, you may confirm what I say with Gandalf if you prefer, but it will not change anything… You. Are. Mistaken." She all but growled the last bit, her voice shaking with anger and the effort of holding in her tears but still managing to enunciate every syllable.

Thorin did not know whether to seize her and shake her, or kiss her and take her wrath. He had to admit that the more angry she got with him the greater the fire in his veins and pooling in his loins. This was lust, he recognised it well, though it had not been awoken in him in so long for he had buried it deep within him. He could not tell whether it was more than lust, he had never experienced love for those outside of his family, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her breathless, throw her on the bed and rip that flimsy robe from her to see what lay beneath.

He let out a growl of frustration, again misinterpreting his growing desire as the result of some enchantment.

"Get out of my head, woman!" He growled at her. It was getting harder to not shout as his anger rose, but he did not want to wake everyone staying in the surrounding rooms. Freya smirked in response before drawing in a deep breath, it did nothing to cool his rising lust as his eyes fell onto her chest as it rose and fell. His eyes snapped up to hers as she spoke again.

"This is ridiculous. Think about it Thorin. Does anyone know you are here?" She asked in a valiant attempt to return to logic and making heroic efforts to control her own rising temper.

"No, I told no one, of course!" He replied incredulously not seeing where this was going.

"Then if I wanted to control you and the throne of Erebor as you appear to believe, do you not think that I would simply complete whatever spell or enchantment you think I am casting and seduce you now? Away from prying eyes where I could make you mine and control you secretly?" Thorin was nonplussed, he had not really thought about it that way.

Of course, he had thought about what _might_ happen, alone in her room…. A part of him, one that was usually under tight control and buried deep within him almost _wanted_ it to happen. But he had not really thought about it in these terms; that by going to her would give her the opportunity she had been waiting for. Allowing her to seduce him might be how the sorceress might control him. He backed away from her, thinking to get some distance between them, but stopped as she stepped forwards, her hips swaying slightly in a way that made the fire in his veins burn hotter. He swallowed hard.

"If I wanted to control your mind and your kingdom, Thorin Oakenshield, would I have waited this long with your room a mere two doors away? You would not stand a chance." She said dangerously getting closer to him and breathing heavily. "But I tell you again, the only thing that can control minds and emotions to that extent is the One Ring, and that is long lost. It alone was the only power in this world that can create an obsession and lust you speak of… You may want to deny what you felt, may not want to think about what you were about to do before we went to save Bilbo from those trolls. But I think about it. Often." She paused there a frown creeping onto her fine features "And I cannot believe I let such a stubborn and foolhardy dwarf who clearly has some sort of death wish and an inability to feel any emotion other than anger get so close to me." She concluded scornfully her anger growing again.

"I do not believe you." Thorin continued to deny as Freya huffed in frustration.

"Believe me, or don't believe me. I care not Thorin Oakenshield! But I cannot help you in this matter."

She turned away from him for emphasis heading back into her room and leaving him behind her near the open doors to the balcony. She did not feel the confidence and supreme disinterest that she feigned. In reality the crushing sensation like all the gravity in Arda was crushing her had turned into absolute pain. His words were like daggers in her heart and she did not know whether to give him another piece of her mind or slap him.

How could he be so insulting? To confess his feelings but tell her that this was against his will and better judgement? True she had had admirers before that she had rejected, but had never been on the receiving end of a rejection before and it was crushing. Suddenly she felt a pang of sympathy for Lindir and resolved that the following morning she would go and actually try to repair their friendship rather than childishly avoiding him.

She stopped short before she had gone more than a few steps as she felt Thorin's hand shoot out and grab her wrist, turning her to face him then holding her in place. As she turned Freya gave him a scornful look, he looked angry and she met his anger with her continued scorn.

They stared at each other for a few moments the distance between them so tiny that they could feel the heat and anger radiating off each other in waves. Their stares were intense, sapphire blue meeting stormy grey. Her pride may be wounded, but she would not allow the exiled dwarf king to intimidate her, she could not give him what he wanted and therefore there was no room for negotiation.

Besides which there was very little she could do to maintain what was left of her shattered pride except hold her ground. Thorin closed what little distance there was, breathing hard. She did not back away, something had stirred within her in her anger and she stood firm and resolute, her expression defiant as she met his gaze.

Suddenly his lips crushed against hers and her breath caught. She was still hurt and conflicted, but his lips were all she could think about and the anger was starting to melt away. His lips pressed against hers harder and she responded relaxing into the kiss and letting out a soft sigh. His tongue glided along her lip, begging entrance to her mouth and she hungrily obliged.

He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him with a hand against her lower back, pressing his hunger and growing need against her. His short beard tickled her face where it touched her, it was surprisingly soft and the sensation was pleasant. His lips too were surprisingly soft and his tongue tasted of the brandy that they had been drinking moments ago. Freya felt that the brandy was not only thing that had her so intoxicated. She simply could not get enough of him and judging by the way he hungrily returned her kiss she knew the feeling was mutual.

She broke the kiss reluctantly. Nobody had ever kissed her like that before. But she was not that type of woman, so why would they? As he pulled away from her, the lustful fog in her mind lifted and Freya's anger returned. Whether she was angrier at him for kissing her in the first place after such an offensive confession, or for stopping she did not know.

Freya snapped then in an instant, slapping the dwarf king in the face glaring at him. Her body was taught as a bow string while she attempted to browbeat her brain into working again so that she was ready to defended herself against any insult he might throw at her next.

She was taken by surprise when Thorin let out an almost feral growl and pressed himself against her again. He pushed her into the nearby wall and knocking the breath from her momentarily, pressing his lips against hers again in another passionate kiss. But the most surprising thing to Freya, that she would later not be able to understand was the way that she hungrily responded again despite her hurt and anger.

As their tongues danced together, Freya reached up, her fingers twining themselves in his silky hair. Thorin's hands found their way onto on her hips and he ground his own hips into her so that she could feel his need against her. Freya felt her knees go slightly weak at this, her mind going blank and all sensations leaving her except the feeling of their kiss and the hardness of Thorin's engorged member pressing into her thighs.

They broke apart again reluctantly when they heard a door closing in the corridor outside, it sounded as though it had come from Gandalf's room. They did not hear footsteps so Freya assumed that he had been returning to his room. She looked away from Thorin, feeling that if she did not stop now, she would not be able to.

Her mind started working now at a rapid pace and despite her body telling her to continue, that she needed this, her mind overruled it. Seducing Thorin now would only confirm all his fears about her intentions. More than that however, she was still angry. How dare he come and insult her, tell her that he felt something against his will and demand she remove some nonexistent spell and then have the gall to kiss her like that.

She was suddenly ashamed of the wantonness of her kiss. She may have been old, but she had never lain with a man before and had never wanted to. While she knew she felt something for Thorin she did not want her first time to be some angry fling that was more about getting the tension out of her system than it was a mutual physical expression of love. She was sure if anything happened now, it would only be that for Thorin, a release but meaning little else.

"Go." She said not looking at the exiled king before her. It was not a request, it was a command, and she put a little power behind it so that he would feel know her sincerity. He stared at her a moment still close to her. As he stepped away she felt cold and sad for the loss of his proximity, but in her head and her aching heart she knew this was right.

"Lord Elrond tells me that your arm is healed. We have some decisions we need to make as a company and I would be _obliged_ if you could join us in the training ring tomorrow after breakfast." he said returning to his usual commanding and abrupt nature, though the way he had said obliged had been dripping with sarcasm. She nodded, still not looking him in the eye and breathing heavily. In her peripheral vision she could see him spinning on his heel stalking from the room, slamming the door behind him.

The slam of the door made Freya wince and had it not been for her logic returning she would have thrown the priceless and ancient crystal goblet at his retreating back but she refrained. Instead she settled for throwing a freezing spell at the door that smacked against it satisfyingly and froze it shut in case he should decide to return.

There would be no way Gandalf had not heard the door slam and the strange sound of her magic hitting the door, in fact she would be surprised if most of the rest of the company did not hear it. She took another breath steeling herself again as Gandalf's consciousness tentatively brushed against hers.

"_Not now. Please my friend… I am sorry._" She could not help the melancholy that seeped unwillingly into the communication. She felt his concern in return but he withdrew all the same, respecting her request.

Freya moved over to the bed and sunk down slowly, touching her lips with her fingers noting that they were still slightly swollen due to the passion and urgency of his kiss. His lips were all she could think about for a moment. She had been able to taste the brandy on his lips as they kissed, and had been awash with that smell that was uniquely him. The bereft feeling of his sculpted body no longer pressed against her left her feeling empty. She had never felt so alone since the day she had run away from her family. Freya's fragile ego was shattered by Thorin's confession, rejection and his later lustful advances. She should have been happy that her feelings were reciprocated, but given the nature of Thorin's confession and advances she felt only wounded pride and shame at her own actions.

She broke then and wept bitter tears, tears that she had been holding back since his first accusation now flowing at last down her cheeks as she sobbed alone in her room, the world no longer making sense and her future still hanging precariously in the balance.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely readers, and happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there :-)**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed so far. This chapter is dedicated to Dragynfyre18 and my guest reviewer for your lovely reviews and kind words of encouragement!**

**So in today's chapter comes the big test of Freya's skill, though you will be forgiven at the end for thinking that Thorin has already made up his mind on Freya's fate in the company! **

**Enjoy! More will be posted soon!  
>~G<strong>

**Chapter 14: Learning to trust**

Freya woke that morning to a soft knock on her door. Sleep had not found her easily and she was tired from crying, all she wanted to do was stay on the bed. She had only gotten to sleep after another couple of brandies to steady her nerves and stop the tears. She had not felt this forlorn in over a century. The knock repeated itself and Lindir spoke softly through the door.

"**~Freya, is everything alright~?**". Freya groaned slowly rising from her face down position on the bed. Lindir's voice continued "**~Freya. Open the door please. Gandalf asked me to come and fetch you for breakfast early~**". He explained.

"Go away!" Came Freya's curt reply, which Lindir seemed to take as an invitation to do exactly the opposite and entered the room. Freya huffed in exasperation as Lindir opened the doors to the balcony to let in some fresh air. She sat up rubbing her eyes and then crossing her arms over her body in a self conscious gesture. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers, still in the night robe she had borrowed.

"**~Freya, you look as though you have not slept a wink. You have been crying. What ever is the matter.~**" Lindir asked, crossing his arms and giving her a critical look.

"**~None of your business, and what's more, what gives you the right to come into my room, I could have been indecent… or with someone.~**" She responded testily using Sindarin. She regretted her harsh tone the moment she had spoken and gave an apologetic shrug as Lindir continued to watch her looking momentarily abashed. She moved over to the wash basin behind her dressing screen and splashed her face. She checked herself over in the mirror and cast a brief healing spell on her head to cure her hangover, and allowed it to move to her eyes so that they would not look red and puffy. She knew it was pure vanity, but at this point, she found she did not care.

"**~Well you are not that sort of woman for a start****, and as for you being indecent… that is impossible.~**" Said Lindir raising his eyebrow and quirking a smile flirtatiously as Freya walked out from behind the screen. Freya rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt.

"You are not helping, Lindir." She said returning to the common tongue and turning to the wardrobe and selecting some tight breeches and a light white tunic with short sleeves that would fall to her hips. This would have to do, but she would also be putting on her armour now it was repaired. She turned to the changing screen and noticed Lindir was still waiting.

"Is there something you wished to discuss with me Lindir?"

"**~You've been avoiding me.~**" Lindir accused sadly switching back to Sindarin. Sensing yet another uncomfortable conversation, she thought they might as well get it over with.

"**~I am sorry Lindir. I will try to make it up to you if time allows. I was not quite feeling myself.~**" Lindir sighed as he sighed and visibly relaxed. "**~is there something else you wish to discuss Lindir? I must change~**"

"**~As a matter of fact, yes there is. I wanted to ask if you intend to accompany this company of dwarves when they leave Rivendell and resume their journey, what ever it is they have planned.~**" he questioned raising a brow.

"**~Why wouldn't I?~**" Freya asked forgetting momentarily that while the company had forgiven her, Thorin still had yet to decide if she would continue to travel with them. After last night, Thorin may prove hard to win over. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She did not want to think of Thorin again, she kept thinking about that kiss and was confused by her weakness. She should have thrown him out before he even had the chance to kiss her, let alone reciprocate it.

"**~Your hesitation suggests that you may be aware of why.~"** Lindir suggested when she said no more. The air was tense, and Freya decided she could not stand it any more. She stepped behind the screen and started to strip for a wash.

"**~If there is nothing else Lindir, I would like to wash before breakfast. I will see you there in a few moments.~**" She called curtly, intending this to be a dismissal. Lindir sighed.

"**~I know you are unsure of your feelings. But you could stay here… with me.~**" He said, not for the first time "**~You would be happy here, we could be happy here.~**" Freya stiffened and stopped washing for a moment.

"**~We would not though, would we Lindir. I am so sorry that you feel this way and I cannot feel the same… Much as I like you and value your friendship, you have to agree, we are simply not meant to be! We would make each other miserable.~**" She finished sadly, standing on her tip toes as she dried herself from her wash and looking over the screen. Lindir looked defeated.

"**~There is someone else isn't there?~**" He stated, it wasn't even a question. She remained silent. There was someone else, but not in the way Lindir thought there was. She started to feel the tears come to her eyes and blinked them away before they could manifest themselves again.

"**~Please Lindir,~**" She said turning to dress, her voice cracking slightly as she fought the sadness and anger at what had happened last night. "**~I have only ever desired friendship from you, please let us just be friends. I am so sorry that I have hurt you, I truly am. But I cannot return your feelings, no matter how much either of us may want it.~**"

She finished dressing and put her hair into her customary messy bun. She stepped out grabbing her boots And perching on the high backed chair. Lindir smiled at her sadly.

"**~So… there is someone else, someone you care for… but they do not yet see what a rare and beautiful person you are.~**" Lindir stated, he bent down in front of her and tied her boots. The gesture caught her off guard and she watched him feeling uneasy. When had he gotten so perceptive? He had so far seemed completely blind or ignorant of the fact that she did not reciprocate his feelings for her, but maybe he was just in denial to protect his own feelings.

"**~He will see. In time, he will realise that the Valar do not create beings like you lightly, or very often. And when he does, he will be the luckiest being on Middle Earth.~**" She stared dumbfounded as Lindir rose slightly and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Come on Freya the Green, your presence has long since been expected!" He said in the common tongue offering her his arm and leading her to the terraced where the dwarves dined.

"**~And when you meet your one, she will be the luckiest being in Middle Earth as well. For you are kind, gracious and have the strongest sense of duty of anybody I know, and I am honoured to call you friend.~**" She said as they walked causing him to smile sadly and lapse into companionable silence.

As she approached Freya could see only Gandalf, Bilbo, Fili and Kili were waiting there. Smiling at them and raising a hand in greeting she took the seat the Lindir pulled out for her and thanked him as he bowed and disappeared. Kili grinned at her and took her hand across the table. "So your evening was as good as mine then?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at her. Freya scoffed.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between Lindir and I… Not that he is happy with that situation." She replied cutting off that discussion. "So Anara was everything you hoped she would be?" She asked changing the subject. Kili's expression changed slightly and became dreamy.

"And more! I cannot thank you enough, that was a night I will never forget! She…" a cough from Gandalf recalled Kili to his surroundings with a blush as he realised that he was about to make some of them uncomfortable with tales of his conquest. Fili rolled his eyes grinning at his brother Freya winked and mouthed the word 'later' to which Kili nodded happily. They made small talk as Freya ate a quick breakfast of porridge and honey and soon made their way over the the training area the dwarves had been using.

* * *

><p>Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were stood in the middle of the field waiting for her while the other dwarves had taken up positions a little way off behind them where they could watch in addition to forming a makeshift parameter.<p>

Fili, Kili and Bilbo each patted Freya on the back and moved away to find places to watch with the others. Thorin's expression was carefully schooled into indifference again, he stood with his arms folded waiting. Orcrist was sheathed at his side the elaborate scabbard glinting in the dappled early morning sunlight. Balin wore a kindly expression while Dwalin studied her movements closely as Freya and Gandalf approached. Gandalf took the opportunity to communicate with Freya mentally, his consciousness brushing hers gently before she allowed the contact.

"_They will be interested to find out exactly what you can do now. They will probably ask you to use weapons of different sorts. Use your magic whenever they ask. They need to see what you are capable of._" He turned to look her in the eye, they remained silent to the onlookers it would have looked as though they were simply staring at each other, but really they were deep in conversation. Only the three dwarves close to them could see their minutely shifting facial expressions and realise that they may be communicating some how.

"_Do you wish me to combine magic with weapons? Haldir always likes it when I train like that... and it is how I find myself fighting in real life._"

"_It is a good idea, but now I think of it we must gain their trust. Remember they are testing you for your place, but not Bilbo and the reason for that is that they do not know whether they can trust you now. We will ask them to set rules, that way they can see you can win what they would call an honest fight first._" He smirked slightly obviously pleased with that idea. Freya smiled.

"_I will do my best, Gandalf my friend. This quest is important and I will not fail at this. I will not fail you._" She replied after they had exchanged a few more words.

"_I know you will give it your all my dear. You always do._" He sighed before patting her on the arm reassuringly turning to the dwarves before them and withdrawing from the mental contact.

Freya Spoke then to Thorin, burying her emotions deep down as his eyes met hers though she could not help the slight blush that rose on her cheeks. As they both seemed intent on pretending that last night never happened, opting for aloof professionalism seemed like the best choice.

"I am ready. What do you wish to test me on first." It was Balin who answered, and Freya turned her attention away from Thorin and to the elderly warrior, trying not to be distracted by Thorin's gaze.

"We have seen you fight with a staff, we would like to see you fight with your daggers against opponents with daggers, axes, and swords. You will be fighting me, Dwalin and Thorin. Then we would like you to show us what offensive and defensive spells you know… amongst other things."

"Very well. What are the rules for these bouts?" Freya asked.

"No magic. Not yet." Stated Thorin abruptly, Freya glanced at him and then to Dwalin who continued Thorin's train of thought.

"We wish to see your skill with weapons first, then we will wish to know more about your magical ability. It is likely we will ask Gandalf to help us there." He said nodding at the Istari beside Freya who nodded in agreement but otherwise remained silent.

Freya handed her staff to Gandalf and drew her daggers, stretching and shaking off before the first battle. She readied herself in front of Balin as the others all backed away to give them room. She held her daggers ready in a familiar stance that Haldir had taught her; main hand in front with the dagger shielding her but ready to strike, off hand raised over her head, ready to slash on the follow-through. She took a steadying breath and she felt a pressure against her mind as Gandalf coached her.

"_Remember, he may look frail, but he is a skilled warrior and veteran of many battles. Do not go easy on him, you are fighting for your place here._" He withdrew before Freya could respond.

"Begin." Thorin commanded from where he stood observing them. The fight was lively and Freya was surprised at how fast the elderly dwarf was. He was surprisingly nimble on his feet and he quickly had her falling into defensive stances and using blocking blows. She soon got into the flow however and started making offensive strikes where she saw opportunities or weaknesses in his defence. She used her whole body to fight and move about, just as Haldir had taught her. Every time she did something surprising, Balin chuckled clearly enjoying the challenge.

Freya was able to get what would be classed as a killing strike in a few minutes and the assembled dwarves clapped. Balin smiled widely and shook her hand in a sportsmanly fashion, turning it into a hug before he went over to confer with Dawlin and Thorin. Gandalf approached her smiling and handed her a cup of water. He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Haldir has made progress with your training I see, you fought well!" He said.

"I am not so sure you will be so pleased in the next fights though." She said catching her breath and swigging the water.

"I have faith in you." Said Gandalf as he withdrew back to the sidelines taking the cup she handed to him.

Next came Dwalin. Her fight against Balin had not been easy, but Dwalin held nothing back as he wielded first one axe then two. He got a kill in at first with his large war axe, but when they broke she took a breath and decided to come back fighting. She scored a hit first against him wielding his large axe, then after a brief pause in which he switched to two axes and she soon scored a lucky hit against him. Freya caught her breath as Gandalf gave her more water offering encouraging words she barely heard, she was disappointed that Dwalin had been able to get a kill in early on in the fight. The three dwarves conferred again, seemingly satisfied with what they had seen so far.

It was then that Thorin stepped forwards. She knew he was an excellent fighter and did not believe she could best him wielding the famous elven blade. As he stepped forward, all business, she tried to force down the hurt and confusion she still felt from last nights encounter. She did not want her emotions to get the better of her and cause her to make a stupid mistake.

Dwalin had barely called the command to begin the bout when she rushed him with a feral snarl. Thorin seemed taken aback at her ferocity but managed to parry her first strike easily. As they fought she could not get close to Thorin wielding the long sword, her daggers simply did not have the reach to strike at him and he parried every cut or thrust she made. She decided that this was going to be more about her footwork than her daggers.

At this decision, the fight changed and she begun dancing around him more. Thorin went on the offensive and she used the flexibility that she had trained so hard to develop to move and avoid his swings and thrusts, all the while trying to duck under his defences to land a blow. She still did not believe she could win, but she was enjoying the fight in a twisted way… it was a true challenge but she wasn't making it easy for him to strike at her either.

Every time their blades connected or she was able to get a kick in she felt a grim satisfaction. He frowned in concentration which only made her smirk in a self satisfied way that would have made Haldir knock her on her ass if it was him she was fighting, which she suspected that was what Thorin was trying to do now.

Thorin was enjoying the fight as much as she was, though for different reasons. It gave him the satisfaction of a challenge and he could see how skilled she was with her blades. He was trying not to think of how flexibly she was now moving as it was making his blood start to burn hot in his veins and the memory of those soft curves pressed against him before their argument was one he was trying to forget, particularly as he was trying to focus on the fight.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was a matter of only ten minutes at the most, Freya finally managed to get closer to him. They were both tiring from the speed at which they were fighting, they were sweaty and their hair was starting to stick to their foreheads. She saw her chance and ducked under his defences and coming up inside his arm she held the dagger against his neck, their bodies close, at the same time she could feel Thorin had reversed his sword and now held against her kidney, they had both landed a kill.

Thorin's lips quirked into a small smile and they both breathed hard catching their breaths as the others cheered and clapped. He said nothing to Freya but turned and retreated a few steps to confer briefly with Balin and Dwalin for a few moments. Freya stood breathing heavily pushing her hair out of her face.

"Take a few moments to rest. Then we begin with the spells, Gandalf we will require your assistance for this." Thorin panted when he turned back to her as they both continued to catch their breaths. Bilbo rushed over to Freya following Gandalf to congratulate her as she stood breathing heavily and drinking the fresh water Gandalf offered.

When Freya had caught her breath, Thorin approached with Gandalf and asked Freya to cast a series of spells, beginning with the freezing spell she had used on the Warg, and progressing to a series of complicated enchantments at Gandalf's suggestion that he then explained to the company. Most of them caused traps to block the way that would either ignite or freeze the unfortunate sole that triggered them. Freya demonstrated this by throwing rocks onto them causing the traps to trigger. Gandalf and Thorin then had her cast some offensive spells. She knew fewer of these and she hated using them, a look of distaste could not be kept from her face as she cast each one, but they were useful.

Thorin seemed satisfied, especially when Gandalf had Fili and Kili join the demonstration so that she could combine her magic with her daggers, she was able to use the same energy spells she used to shatter the Warg to keep one of the princes off balance at all times so she could concentrate on fighting the other. She kept this up for a short time, Thorin concluding the bout when she started to tire. He and Gandalf now approached her, Fili and Kili in the centre of the ring the dwarves had formed around them.

"There is one final test. You claim that you are a healer, though we have not yet seen this and I would like to get a measure of your healing abilities." Freya looked at him in confusion. He drew Orcrist and it at the ready for moment as she swallowed hard wondering where this was going. The company had fallen silent, watching in fear and curiosity.

Thorin moved his sword shaking up his sleeve at the same time, placing the blade against his bare skin. Balin cried out in alarm as Thorin sliced his own arm, never breaking eye contact with Freya and not letting a sound or hint of pain escape his lips as the blood pooled on his arm and started to drip on the floor. Freya's eyebrows shot up her forehead as she watched the display. Thorin held out his arm towards her and raised a questioning brow.

Freya stepped forwards nervously and called upon her magic placing her hands either side of the cut. Thorin looked up and their eyes met as she touched him but she quickly looked away; the cool detachment necessary for healing settling over her as she focused on the cut instead of him. The skin around the cut started to glow slightly as turquoise tendrils of healing energy snaked from her fingers and the blood stopped. He watched the healing with interest, chancing another glance up at her which Freya ignored, frowning in her concentration and focusing on her task.

The healing took a minute or so and Freya had to wonder at Thorin's ability to cope with pain. She knew the cut was not deep, not deep enough to need stitches but it would still have given most men pause. As the skin knitted together, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Oin, Fili and Kili crowded around to watch. When the healing was complete he stepped back from her, nothing, not even a mark or patch of pink skin remained of the wound as he held his arm up for the company to see.

Even Freya was impressed with her own work, she was convinced with how tired she was there would have been a scar. Thorn even allowed Oin to grab his arm examining it critically before nodding at his king.

"Welcome back to the Company, My Lady." The Dwarf King said meeting her eyes a final time as she smiled in relief at him, her shoulders dropping as she visibly relaxed.

The others cheered and offered words of congratulations and support and she smiled round at them acknowledging them, before looking back at Thorin whose lips had curled into a satisfied smile, his arms folded across his chest. As the others continued to cheer and clap them both on the back she smiled at him in return, noting that strange falling sensation in her stomach was back.

Despite being upset with him, and he was nowhere near forgiven she was still most definitely besotted.

* * *

><p>Freya and Bilbo, who had feasted that lunch time under the sun to celebrate, had been called to a meeting with Gandalf late that evening. He explained that they may be needed to convince Thorin to accept Lord Elrond's help in reading Thror's map. They met Elrond in one of his libraries, but when Thorin and Balin arrived the arguments had begun.<p>

"Our business is not the business of the elves." She could hear Thorin's deep voice saying as she paced with her back to them.

"For goodness sake Thorin, Show him the map." Said Gandalf, uncharacteristically irate, but to his credit this had been going on for almost twenty minutes already. She had yet to speak as had Bilbo, both feeling that perhaps Gandalf's faith in them was misplaced in this matter.

"It is the legacy of my people… It is mine to protect… as are our secrets." He stated stubbornly as Balin paced by his side, clearly uncomfortable with the meeting.

"Save us from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your undoing!" Exclaimed Gandalf. Thorin shifted uncomfortably, the memory of the exchange between him and Freya still fresh and his pride still wounded. Freya turned to face Thorin and took a step closer to where he and Balin were stood, instantly getting his attention.

"Thorin, you stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read it. Neither Gandalf nor I can fathom its secrets for they are well hidden… show it to Lord Elrond." Said Freya gently as Thorin's gaze shifted away from her to glare at the elf waiting patiently before him. Bilbo looked decidedly uncomfortable, as still, did Balin. The glare went on, the elf patiently waiting, the dwarf calculating. Thorin slowly reached inside his coat and produced the map. He handed it over to the Elf lord, waving away Balin's brief protest and casting a brief and uncharacteristically uncertain look at Freya as he did so.

As Elrond gently took the map, he seemed taken aback.

"Erebor! What is your interest in this map?" The elf lord asked. Gandalf respond before Thorin could.

"It is mainly academic… but as you know this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf lied quickly and Elrond begun examining the map. Elrond gasped and paced away, discussing mood runes with Gandalf. It seemed like a long shot to Freya, for she knew that they could only be read under the moon on which they were written.

They followed as Elrond led them to an area exposed to the night sky, a waterfall cascaded around them and a crystalline table stood next to the edge of the overhang. Elrond informed Thorin he was in luck, that tonight was just the right night to read the moon runes inscribed on this map.

"These runes were written by the light of a crescent moon, on a mid summer nights eve nearly two hundred years ago. It seems you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield, for that same moon shines upon us tonight." He said placing the map on the strange crystalline table. As they crowded around and the clouds parted the moonlight shone upon the table and was amplified. Glowing silver runes appeared on the map that were previously invisible.

As the men of the group crowded around to take a look at the runes, Freya surreptitiously produced a notebook and scribbled down the inscription that Elrond was translating for them.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks.

And the setting sun with the last night of Durin's day,

Will shine upon the keyhole."

Freya paced away continuing to scribble as Thorin looked pensive. Bilbo was asking for clarification on Durin's day, which Gandalf informed them it was the last day of autumn, the dwarves new year.

"This is ill news…" Thorin was saying to Balin as though the rest of them were not there. "Summer is passing, Durin's day will soon be upon us!"

"We still have time!" Said Balin confidently.

"Time for what?" Asked Bilbo.

"To find the entrance." Balin explained "We have to be stood at exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time! Then and only then can the door be opened." He concluded with a look full of determination.

"No pressure then." Muttered Freya under her breath, still scribbling pacing behind Bilbo as she made her way around them. Bilbo snorted in response.

"So this is your purpose? You intend to enter the mountain?" Asked Elrond, the question clearly rhetorical.

"What of it?" Thorin responded threateningly. Had he been a dog his heckles would have been raised as he all but growled at the elf lord.

"There are some who would not deem it wise". Answered Elrond, returning the map to Thorin and pacing away.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gandalf turning to lord Elrond's retreating back.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth" Stated Elrond walking away.

"Did you get it?" Asked Gandalf in an undertone turning quickly to Freya

"Yes, the translation, and the inscription." She confirmed. Gandalf and Thorin smiled at her as Gandalf patted her on the shoulder.

"Clever girl!" Her mentor said as he passed following Lord Elrond continuing their conversation as though they had not been interrupted and leaving the others to stare after them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed, I truly am humbled to know how many people are interested in this story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the always lovely dragynfyre18 for your very kind review of my last chapter! **

**So - how will Freya's hard won position on the company shape up? We are about to find out! **

**Will Thorin apologise for being such a complete prejudice ass? What do you think?! **

**~ G**

**Ch 15: A cunning plan**

Lord Elrond and Gandalf's voices drifted away down the corridor as they left the meeting, heading back into Elrond's library. They were deep in their own council and so Freya decided to give them their privacy for their conversation. She quickly finished checking the translation for good measure and then stood tucking her notebook and pencil back into her pocket, a contemplative frown on her face as she digested this riddle. It made little sense at that moment, except that they needed to arrive at Erebor in time for Durin's day. This was achievable if they made good time, the dwarves had conceded that. What bothered her was the bit about the grey stone and the thrush knocking, she hoped that Thorin and Balin had some ideas on what that meant, because it seemed like the sort of thing that you needed to _know_ the Lonely Mountain in order to understand it. Freya smoothed her hair as she thought, putting the stray strands that forever seemed to escape back into place.

As Freya stood there and fussed with her, hair Thorin watched her curiously. He had observed that when she was deep in thought she sometimes played with the strands of hair that had come loose from her bun, or sometimes, re-tied it altogether quite unnecessarily. In many ways, it alarmed him that he had observed her enough that he had learned this about her in the weeks that they had known one another.

To his surprise, after their encounter the previous night he longed for her company even more than before. But he found it impossible to forget her rejection of him, the wound to his pride was still fresh. Freya had said that it was no enchantment or spell that drew him to her and deep down he wanted to believe her, but he was too afraid to allow himself to believe any of this was genuine, instead trying to explain it away.

He conceded though that some of her words had made sense. If she was attempting to seduce and control him surely she would have completed that last night when he had visited her alone. Perhaps she and Gandalf had been right? For he was sure that no spell could induce what he felt as he watched the way she was tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. His eyes followed her fingers for a moment and then traveled along her delicate neck and jaw line.

Finally, as though sensing someone was watching her, Freya looked up and their eyes met. She froze like a startled doe and there was an awkward silence, neither looking away, but neither knowing what to say to break the silence. Freya's breath caught; Thorin's expression was clam and curious, as though he was examining some new and intricate design that he must learn to craft. The absence of the scowl that had become his usual expression when looking at her lately catching her off guard.

Besides their bout in the ring, they had avoided each other since their kiss the previous night. Suddenly realising that she was now almost alone with him made Freya feel like there was a lack of air and her face heated into a delicate blush, yet she still refused to break eye contact. Freya was at something of a loss. There was so much she still wanted to say, but then she did not want to dignify his prejudice with any further response to it either.

Ultimately though, Freya was still hurt and she did not wish to be alone with him where she had the opportunity to shout and rail at him, or more catastrophically, weep and look truly pathetic. She had only just earned her place on the company back and she would do everything within her power to make sure she did not jeopardise that now for Gandalf's sake. She would burry the hurt and pain until it was no more than a memory. Then once their mission was completed, she would return to the Golden Wood to complete her training.

Bilbo and Balin had initially turned to follow Gandalf and Lord Elrond but when neither Thorin or Freya had seemed to follow, Bilbo had stopped to wait. The elderly dwarf stopped alongside him and sighed. The unlikely duo watched the scene before them with curiosity, though the elderly dwarf was attempting to hide a knowing smile.

Eventually, Freya could no longer stand the tension in the standoff. She looked at the floor as she moved to follow after Gandalf, feeling a pair of sapphire eyes on her back as she fell into step with Bilbo. Balin smirked slightly as she passed him. His eyes found his king who was watching the sorceress leave before he joined Balin, deep in his own thoughts which for the first time in many years, Balin suspected were not entirely on his distant and lost kingdom.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to where the rest of the company were spending the evening, they could hear the raucous laughter of the dwarves echoing around the gardens close to the rooms they had been staying in. Freya could smell meat cooking and her eyes confirmed this as they rounded the corner. She wondered how they had managed to get hold of the sausages she could see them cooking over the fire. Perhaps they had been pilfered from Bilbo's pantry and as there had been no meat served at meals yet they had decided to cook them now.<p>

She was mildly surprised to find the dwarves all sitting in their undergarments around said fire, which on closer inspection she realised was made of fine, antique elven furniture. Balin left Thorin's side to join the others and Bilbo walked the gardens a while. Freya studied her notebook a short while standing a little way away from the company, she could faintly hear Gandalf and Elrond's voices high above them but she could not hear what they were saying.

Freya's feet appeared to be acting of their own volition as she paced slowly towards the nearest of Rivendell's many gardens areas, attempting to clear her mind of all thought. She found herself alone among a set of lavender bushes laid out into a low and intricate design with a series of pathways winding their way through them. There were other assorted herbs placed strategically around her, Freya spotted Athelas, Fennel and any number of useful healing herbs among them. It was such a shame that Athelas was only useful when freshly cut, it's healing properties vanished when it was used dried. She could not shake the feeling that during the quest, she would have need of the undervalued herb that those of her race often disposed of as a weed.

Freya crushed some lavender between her fingers as she walked the winding paths, the sweet and relaxing smell drifting upwards and into her senses was a welcome relief. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent deeply, she could once again hear Gandalf and Elrond's voices drifting down, though she did not listen to them.

She came across Bilbo as he walked, they exchanged greetings and begun a turn of the large herb garden arm in arm walking in companionable silence. Bilbo had a troubled look about him and appeared to be about to say something when a slightly flustered looking Lindir appeared in their path, clearly using it as a cut through. He stopped however, giving a polite bow, his eyes all the while fixed upon Freya.

"Greetings to you both!" He started.

"Good evening Lindir" Freya replied. A silence followed in which Lindir did not move, only continued to gaze at her. Freya shifted uncomfortably and Bilbo took this as his cue to leave. He excused himself politely earning a smile from the elf.

"Well I can see you have things to do, I will take another turn of this marvellous garden. See you later Freya." Bilbo said as he turned and departed in the direction he had arrived from. She wondered what he had been about to say, but he almost appeared to be relieved to leave her company.

Turning her attention to the ellon in front of her as was only polite, she restrained her curiosity about Bilbo for a few more moments.

"~**Lindir, you are not your usual self, what has caused this state of disquiet in you my friend.**~" She asked, genuinely curious and wishing to help.

"~**Besides your presence, for who could concentrate with you around?~"** Freya rolled her eyes at the half hearted attempt to flirt with her, that was all she needed now.

**"****~Lindir, please don't.~"** Her voice held a plea, and a note of warning.

**"****~ I know Freya, But I cannot help it for it is the truth. But your observation is correct, I have much to do. I would say you would have a welcome visiter this evening, though I know the council will be deep in congress for much of the night.~" **Lindir's voice had dropped to a conspiratorial whisper as he leaned closer and confided this information, a low quiet tone that Freya matched in her reply.

**"****~Council?~" **Freya asked raising a brow.

**"****~The white council is meeting this very eve. They arrived quite unexpectedly.~"** He continued stepping closer to her as he whispered. Freya would have stepped backwards herself, but his look was friendly and not flirtatious. Evidently the message of her disinterest in him as anything other than a friend was sinking in.

**"****~Lindir, are you telling me that My Lady is here?~" **She whispered incredulously.

**"****~Yes Freya, she is here. I expect you will be able to speak with her tomorrow.~"** Lindir replied giving her a warm smile at delivering this welcome news.

**"****~This is good news indeed. Thank you Lindir.~"** Freya replied smiling at him before she concluded feeling slightly guilty. **"~And now I have held you up from your duties long enough. I wish you a good evening my friend~" **Freya smiled back at her friend.

**"****~The distraction was neither an unpleasant one, nor was it unwelcome Freya. Good evening.~"**

Lindir replied and took her hand bowing over it. His lips hovering over her fingers a moment while he obviously restrained himself before he turned to leave with rapid footsteps.

Freya stood a moment rooted to the spot. She had suspected the white council would meet eventually, but this could only mean that Elrond had guessed their purpose long before this evening and had sent for them, for the Lady would not have left her woods without dire need.

She considered the quest, this new development of the White Council meeting and the riddle of the runes a few more minutes before she started walking back towards the sound of dwarves voices. As she walked, she wondered idly if her lady had brought Haldir as part of her guard. She had missed him and would welcome his advice; for while he would tease her, he was the only one she felt she might talk to about the events of the previous night.

She joined the company taking a seat on a low wall and tucking her legs underneath her, she removed her overcoat as the weather was still warm and the fire was providing ample heat. Besides which, she felt a little overdressed with the dwarves current sate of undress! Some of the dwarves decided to cover themselves slightly in Freya's presence seeing as they were all just in their long-johns. Others however, perhaps remembering the incident with the Trolls, had no such compulsion for their sense of propriety had already been broken in that regard.

They were just regaining their composure as Bombur stood, brushing minute fragments of crushed furniture off of him blushing. Bofur approached handing Freya a pair of sausages they had been cooking wrapped in what looked like fine elven cloth, a button was still visible on it and she realised they had torn up a shirt. He gave her a warm and genuine smile before returning to the fire. Fili approached and passed Freya a cup of wine still chuckling to himself and giving her a cheeky wink that she returned.

"Can't have the lady without a drink now can we? I noticed you prefer wine to ale, is that correct?" Freya nodded gratefully and sighed accepting the wine feeling momentarily contented. The company had seen what she could do and had accepted her as one of them, no longer a threat. It seemed as simple as that though she guessed that there would still be some bumps in the road. Fili grabbed his mug of Ale and returned to sit on the floor close to Freya, nudging Kili who blushed and sat in a more dignified position after rolling on the floor laughing at Bombur.

Eventually Thorin and Bilbo returned to the Company, Thorin looking troubled. Bilbo gravitated towards Freya hopping up onto the wall next to her. He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Freya handed him the sausage she hadn't started eating yet which he gratefully accepted as Nori handed him a mug of ale. Everyone fell silent as all eyes turned to their king and Dwalin asked what was on all of their minds.

"Well? Is there news? Have you been able to read it?" He asked sceptically, misinterpreting the troubled looks on their faces. Thorin nodded and cast a quick glance to Freya and Bilbo, he too removed his coat revealing his midnight blue tunic and started to pace, his arms crossed thoughtfully across his broad chest as he spoke.

"Freya, why don't you tell them what you wrote down." Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Retrieving her notepad from her coat pocket where it was sat next to her, Freya cleared her throat and began reciting the inscription. Concluding with a warning note in her voice.

"I have recorded the runes as well. Though Lord Elrond and Gandalf are the only beings outside of your race I know who can read them, does anyone here read ancient dwarfish runes?" She asked hopefully. Thorin supplied the answer.

"Balin can, and I can read some, though I am not as fluent as he." Freya nodded. She tore the page from her notebook and tore the dwarfish runes from the page, handing it to Thorin. She crumpled the translation and tossed it on the fire. At Thorin's nod of approval Fili looked confused.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, but it was Thorin who answered, tucking the translation along with the map into his inner coat pocket before placing it back down and turning back to the rest of the company.

"Because, Fili, should the translation fall into the wrong hands, the quest will be compromised and we cannot risk that." Freya nodded, adding a further caution.

"Indeed, furthermore, it is better to keep a copy of the inscription don't you think, for academic purposes as Gandalf would put it." She smirked and Balin nodded, catching on that while she trusted the elf lord, to do so blindly would be foolish, this allowed them to read and translate the runes for themselves.

Dwalin, who had been thoughtful looked at Thorin weighing the odds of their success and finding himself still sceptical.

"Then we must not delay if we are to get to the mountain before Durin's day. It is a journey of some months and we will need to make good time."

"Precisely, which is why we leave at first light." Ordered Thorin. "We do not want these elves to try and stop us, so we travel light, and on foot."

They all looked around as they heard Bilbo's voice.

"But how do we get out of here without the elves noticing? Can it even be done? Lord Elrond seems to know a great deal about what happens in Imladris and beyond, and his second knew when we had entered the valley in the first place." They all fell silent, thinking the quandary over. Each making suggestions every now and then.

After a few minutes, Freya chuckled and the others all turned and looked at her, she had just had one of her silent conversations with Gandalf, and they had a plan.

"Gandalf will help us…" She started. Looking at the askance expressions on their faces she elaborated. "One thing my Gift enables me to do is hold a conversation with my mentors in my mind should I wish, even if they are not present. It is handy too, we can converse without people eavesdropping." Kili and Fili cast a sly glance at each other and Freya giggled. "And yes you two; it is a very personal method of communication, no hiding of intentions or emotions at all… which is why I only use it rarely to communicate with my mentors Gandalf, and Lady Galadriel."

"Wait a moment, Lady Galadriel... that elf witch? What have you told her of this quest?" Asked Gloin in an accusing and aggressive tone as Freya rolled her eyes.

"When we have more time, I will explain to you everything that is wrong about using the word witch like that!" She snapped, her tone exasperated. She eventually continued in a measured voice "Yes she was my mentor in Lothlórien as I am sure Gandalf has already told you. That is beside the point right now. She is here in Rivendell, as is the leader of Gandalf's order Saruman. There is to be a White Council."

The dwarves looked around, most with puzzled expressions though Balin clearly understood what this meant and his face was grave.

"A White Council? They only meet in dire need. With powerful individuals such as that here, they may decide to try and stop us. We will be trapped here." Freya nodded, but took a deep breath and continued. Thorin was still pacing.

"They may well try to do that Balin, but you are all missing the point! I have a plan, and Gandalf approves." She grinned. "Tonight, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and Saruman will sequester themselves away where they can discuss matters of great importance. Some of which relate to the quest for Erebor, without disturbance…" This was met by grumbling from the dwarves who clearly did not take kindly to others debating their business and Thorin halted his pacing with his back to the group, his shoulders tense, but Freya proceeded with explaining the plan.

"They will debate matters, examining them from every angle and they will not readily agree for that is their method for finding solutions, as odd as that sounds. The key is, it's a lengthy process and they will likely be there until long after dawn. This also means that most of the elves who know we are here will be busy seeing to the needs of the council and will be occupied. If we are discrete, those who would notice our preparing to leave will be too busy to do so now. If we act quickly, efficiently and quietly we will not be stopped and our absence will not be noticed." She smiled around as they started to catch on. Dwalin chuckled.

"So we can leave while they talk and nobody will be any the wiser until we are long gone!" he concluded, looking at his king and brother who were now close by. Balin agreed, nodding, but using his customary caution.

"The elves will inevitably attempt to stop us if we stay until the council has sat and come to their decisions, yes the fact that the council is sitting creates a risk…"

"But also our best opportunity." Concluded Thorin finishing Balin's train of thought with a small smile. The company was digesting this plan, most with rueful smiles. Thorin stood for a moment watching Freya with an impressed look.

The dwarves looked around at each other murmuring their opinions of the plan.

"It is still risky to leave in the small hours though, there are guards." Stated Nori. Freya smiled in response. She had anticipated this, and already had a plan.

"Our only potential problem is Lindir, and you may leave him to me, I can send him on some errand or another for Elrond… Gandalf tells me Lindir has not yet seen Elrond so if I leave now to find him it will be more believable." Thorin was nodding, his expression thoughtful, so Freya continued.

"I will get Lindir to take the guards away from the East path towards the hidden entrance we arrived by on some pretext. Gandalf has told me that he will keep the council busy as long as we need. He will meet us in the Misty Mountains in two days."

She looked around seeing the approving looks most of the company were giving her. As she looked at Thorin he met her eyes and his cares seemed to fall slightly from his face. Her heart gave a little flutter in her chest as she realised the whole company had crowded around her to hear what she was saying and that Thorin was now closer to her than he had been since earlier that day when they had sparred. She tried to push away the lingering warmth in her breast that she felt at that memory, it was unhelpful and she needed to be cool, detached and focused.

"This is as good a plan as any we have… in fact it may well work." Conceded Balin with a smile. Thorin continued to look at Freya, his sapphire eyes boring into her stormy grey, while they both attempted to hold the swirl of emotions hidden in their depths. His voice was deep, calm and measured when he replied.

"Agreed, I say we proceed with Freya's plan. Make preparations to leave."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello readers!**

**My apologies for the delay in the update, it's been a busy weekend for me and there was simply not the time to finish this chapter! **

**I took a little inspiration from a line from Game of Thrones in this chapter because I thought it was so amusing ;-)**

**I also thought it was high time for a cameo! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**~G**

**Chapter 16: In my Dreams**

The Company was able to get their belongings packed and ready in very short order. They carried their weapons almost at the ready and because they were travelling light only took the barest essentials in terms of changes of clothes and supplies. The company fell silent as Freya jogged up to them on virtually silent feet. Fili helped her on with her pack, which he had been carrying for her so far.

She turned to the company, surveying them to ensure they were ready. The grey light of dawn was creeping into the sky and a thin pink line was slowly spreading over the horizon. The Company crowded around and leaned in to a tight group as Freya told them the route they would take in a hushed tone.

"OK, Lindir is taken care of. We need to head through this last garden and leave it by those rosebushes. There are still Elves about so we need to be swift and silent until we are out of the city and on the path out of the valley." She concluded looking directly into Thorin's eyes as he watched and listened intently. She could hardly believe he had listened to her let alone was going along with her plan considering what had happened between them. It seemed she was not the only one full of surprises!

"Very well. You shall lead us seeing as you know the route best." He agreed and motioned for her to lead on. Freya nodded and departed without further ado.

As she walked, she considered the unpredictable and complex behaviour of their leader. Since that stolen kiss they had only spoken in the presence of others, the conversations had been brief and polite yet to her, somehow they felt strained. She had not been able to fathom out what was going on in his head; was he angry at her? Upset? But then, he couldn't be could he? If he was angry or upset with her then why he was going along with her plan? Or had he simply brushed it off and lost interest now that she had made it plain that she wasn't going to be falling into bed with him?

She was not so unsure about her own feelings now however. She knew she was still besotted, but she could not begin to imagine anything more happening ever again since that last disastrous conversation. She would have to resolve to admire him from afar, let the fire of her infatuation go untended and eventually die out. This strained, but purely professional relationship would have to do. She would have to ignore the imagined feeling of the heavy gaze of the dwarf king on her back as they moved silently through the gardens and made their way out of the city

As they passed by a store room, she heard the movement of rapid feet and thrust her arm out behind her in a gesture to halt. She found Thorin was much closer to her than she thought and she accidentally hit him in the chest. She glanced over her shoulder at him and found him watching her intensely, an eyebrow raised in question. Freya motioned with her head as they both looked up and they quickly ducked down behind a tall bush and Thorin motioned behind him for the others to stop and duck.

The rapidly moving feet materialised into Lindir who dashed to the store room, said something indiscernible to an elf just inside and disappeared in with him. Freya signalled for Thorin and the others to follow and she dashed past and soon they were safely out of the city and starting on the long climb out of the valley.

At length, they reached the top of the valley and stepped into the the secret entrance. Thorin deemed they were far away enough to speak.

"Well done Freya on a flawlessly executed plan!" He turned to the rest of the company "Now be on your guard, we are about to step over into the wilds. Balin you take the lead, you know this area well." He was about to turn away when he stopped for a moment

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." He advised.

Freya stepped over to Bilbo who was looking back over Rivendell longingly. He sighed and Freya lay a comforting arm on his shoulders and spoke in quiet soothing words.

"Come Bilbo, talk to me… I did not have the opportunity to speak to my Lady or find out if Haldir was with her before we left and I am disappointed. I could use a diversion." At that Bilbo fell into step beside her slipping a comforting arm around her waist and chatting amiably with her.

Thorin smiled at Freya's back as they passed him, sensing her intention to distract her friend. He looked away quickly when Bilbo cast a glance over his shoulder. Thorin frowned when he looked back to see Bilbo's arm around Freya's waist as they walked towards the narrow crevasse, heads bent together chatting like co-conspirators.

They were almost on the other side of the hidden entrance when Freya felt a presence touch her mind, Gandalf was taking a risk communicating with her in this way in the presence of Galadriel, who may have sensed the communication. Freya grinned to herself and sent him her triumphant emotions as she turned to watch the others emerge from the hidden gap in the rock and onto the plane. "_It worked!" _She simply thought into the communication. She felt his own triumph as he started to withdraw, but they both froze physically and mentally when they felt the presence of another mind.

Galadriel's emotions conveyed her surprise and a small measure of disappointment which was probably for not speaking with Freya. Yet more than anything, they felt Galadriel's amusement as Freya felt herself closed out of the communication while Galadriel communicated with Gandalf alone.

"They will know we are gone soon, we need to be cautious. Galadriel knows and while I do not sense an intention for her to send anyone after us, but let's not rule it out." Freya called to Thorin who turned to look at her and nodded but said nothing. He finished his task of helping the last of the dwarves out of the gap and took the lead of the group as usual.

* * *

><p>They had been travelling several hours when Thorin called a halt for a brief rest. They sunk down into the grass of the plane they were on taking shelter against the wind behind a boulder. Freya looked at the tired Hobbit beside her.<p>

"Hey, Bilbo! Show me that sword of yours." She asked. Bilbo looked puzzled but handed it over. She examined it, admiring the craftsmanship. "This is a nice sword, for a hobbit. Did you train with it in Rivendell?" She asked genuinely interested.

"Well, Dwalin instructed me for a while. The gist I got was that the pointy end goes into whoever is attacking me!" Freya laughed, a genuine long clear laugh causing Thorin and Dwalin to look up curiously. She subsided into chuckles and thought she just about caught Thorin grinning to himself when he thought she wasn't looking, but she could have simply been wallowing in wishful thinking.

Soon after, having taken the opportunity to eat and drink they found themselves resuming their journey and starting to climb the first slopes of the misty mountains, long hours passed trekking up the steep slopes, when the sun started to set, Thorin instructed them to start looking for a place to make camp for the night. They quickly found an area that was sheltered by trees and rocks, these were the last trees they could see in some distance so they decided to make camp there.

Bombur started cooking as usual, content with his role. Freya stood surveying the landscape below them arms wrapped around herself as though for warmth. She had been deep in thought for some time, wondering whether it would be safe to contact Gandalf or Galadriel. There were no distractions around, and so she closed her eyes enjoying the crisp, yet thinning air, the breeze catching strands of her hair that had come loose. She took several calming breaths and stretched her thoughts out to speak with Gandalf. Her presence brushed against another's but it was not the one she expected to find.

"_Ah, so there you are Freya my dear_!"

"_My Lady! It is so good to speak with you!" _She replied._ "I was hoping to speak with Gandalf." _She said projecting her guilt at having not seen Galadriel. She sensed Galadriel's amusement again.

"_Do not feel troubled on my account, Freya, I have missed you, and Haldir is disappointed not to have seen you, but you did what was right. I sense that you miss your home, but Freya, you have a long way to go and I have foreseen that you will play a crucial role in this quest… I sense that Mithrandir is right to help Thorin Oakenshield, as are you, but you my dear will never be the same after this quest." _

Freya's brow furrowed.

"_My Lady, what ever do you mean?" _Freya's confusion was met with more amusement which receded into a slight feeling of sorrow.

_"__Your destiny is bound up in the destiny of those who quest for Erebor. I sense great trials ahead for you. But by its end, the quest will give you something you never expected to find… something that you did not know that you have always wanted."_

_"__My Lady you still speak in riddles." _Said Freya's internal voice testily. "_Might I ask if Gandalf will be joining us?" _

_"__Mithrandir has just left Imladris and so is a day behind you, but he will be there. And I now say to you what I said to him; should you ever need me, call and I will come." _Her contact started to withdraw.

"_My Lady. Thank you… and please, when you see Haldir, could you tell him he was right... and I miss him?_" Galadriel's amusement was met with affection as she withdrew completely from the contact and Freya blinked and looked about her.

Ori had his sketchbook in hand and as she looked down at the company she thought she saw Thorin hastily looking away from her. She went over to Ori and sat next to him and his brother Dori.

"You are an artist." she stated. Ori slammed the sketchbook shut, Freya raised her brows trying not to feel affronted by the odd behaviour.

"I am… sorry, I was not finished working on that sketch." He said apologetically. "Would you like to see some of the others." Freya nodded and he begun to show her some of his finished sketches.

There was one of his brothers, done with such detail and care that she could tell how dear to each other they were. Another sketch was of Fili and Kili laughing with their arms around each other, in fact there were portraits of every member of the company along with some of the views they had seen along the journey so far. They were good, even if they were just done in pencil for now, she could see an accurate record of the company and some of the sights they had seen, including the trolls turned to stone and the hidden valley, though most must have been done from memory for some were views they had only fleetingly seen as they had walked.

Her eyes lingered over a picture of Gandalf leaning on his staff slightly and looking pensive, Glamdring on his waist. On the next page there was a picture of Thorin, his hair flowing in the breeze as he held Orcrist ready for battle. His eyes were calculating, Assessing, and a slight curve in the corners of his lips and a crinkle to his eyes told her he had been smiling. She tried to ignore the little flutter it sent through and her swallowing hard she resisted the urge to ask to keep the drawing.

Freya turned the page and found a picture of herself in a similar pose with her elven daggers. He had drawn her radiant, beautiful even as a few locks of her hair cascaded down having escaped from her messy bun; some loose at the back and some framing her heart shaped face. He had drawn a fullness to her breasts that she had never noticed, but she did not want to insult him at the inaccuracy of his drawing of her, the rest were so good.

"These are good. When did you draw all of these Ori?"

"Oh, I draw what I see sometimes from memory though so they aren't very good… these two…" He said indicating the pictures of Thorin and then her "were drawn yesterday when we watched you sparing." She handed the book back to him as he reached for it and thanked him, when his bother Nori started teasing him.

"Why don't you show her what you drew today? Go on." Said Nori, flopping down on the ground next to him. Freya looked puzzled and waved him off, but Nori was insistent despite Dori's stern look. "He's done two today, here" Ori protested weakly, flushing bright red as Nori pushed his brother backwards from his seating position playfully and grabbed the sketchbook from him.

Nori flicked though the pages and found two less detailed sketches that were clearly not to the standard Ori would want anyone to see them yet. The subject of the first was Freya and Bilbo as they had walked today, their arms around each others shoulders in a friendly gesture as Fili walked beside Freya and Kili walked beside Bilbo, they were all laughing at some joke or another. It was a touching scene and Freya smiled warmly at Ori.

Her breath caught as Nori smirked and turned the page to the drawing Ori had last worked on, sitting back with a satisfied look on his face. She gave the drawing the briefest of glances and looked up at the brothers. Dori and Ori looked apologetic, while Nori just looked smug.

Before her was a drawing of her stood as she had been just a few moments ago, she had a serene look on her face, her eyes closed and she guessed it must have been when she was talking to Galadriel. Ori had started to halo her in something, which she guessed must have been the light of the setting sun behind her. What drew her was the other person in the picture. In the foreground, Thorin was turning to look over at her. He had a look of sorrow and longing on his features that she was sure could have never actually been there, given the circumstances. She closed the sketchbook and stood, weakly thanking Ori for showing her the sketches.

As she walked away from them she could hear Dori reprimanding Nori, and the later's completely unapologetic response.

"He only draws what he sees; sometimes I think others should see what he sees too." Freya walked the short distance to the tree line. Kili, greeted her warmly as she passed them and she gave them a strained smile. Fili frowned at her.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes!" Freya lied quickly, too quickly, the brothers gave her a sceptical look "I just need some time alone, I won't be long, OK. I don't know if my parole is over properly, but I will find a way to let you know if I am in danger." The princes nodded, still looking sceptical but stepped aside allowing her to continue into the forest.

Freya walked a little way in, coming to a stop by a large spruce. She rounded the tree so that her back was to the camp, even though she was well away from prying eyes, and leaned against it banging her head on its trunk briefly as though that would knock some sense into her. She stayed there a while willing herself not to cry again, her feelings may have been her own fault, but Thorin's actions were his and she would not spend any more energy contemplating them or second guessing herself. She could not help herself when it came to her feelings for him, they were undeniable now. What was more they were getting harder and harder to conceal beneath the aloof professionalism they had constructed between them for the last two days in order to avoid discussing what had happened in Rivendell.

Her heart sank when she thought of that conversation again. He had told her that he was attracted to her, but the fact that he thought it was a spell and a very unwanted one at that, still stung. The thought of this kiss after the fierce argument brought a slender finger to her lips. She could not help remembering the heat, the raw need that she felt within herself, the feeling of longing in his kiss and his growing desire pressed against her.

It was all so confusing and she thought that after she had sent him away that would be an end to his feelings at least. Lust was lust after all and she had thought that he just wanted an easy conquest and had given up, burying his feelings when she rejected him or finding someone else among the multitude of willing maidens in Rivendell. So by the Valar what was that look in Ori's picture all about? Had Ori imagined it? Had she?… She must have. Freya banged her head against the tree again to knock some more sense into herself.

She resolved not to think about Ori's picture. To even hope that the look she thought he had drawn on Thorin's face was there, that he could feel anything about her or feel sorry for hurting her was too much. In her wildest dreams she would not have thought that he would, there had been lust before when he had kissed her, but that was unlikely to grow into anything more now she had pushed him away.

This was all too much for her tremulous emotions. She cursed her own weakness, she had sworn not to cry again and yet a single tear had escaped and was tracing its way down her cheek. Why the on Arda was she even thinking about this so much? Surely she could just move on, forget about it and start again with her life. That was what she wanted, was it not?

But maybe that was just it, she was falling in love with him and could not forget. But the situation was impossible. Even if she forgave him for so hurtfully telling her about his attraction to her, even if he loved her back, could they ever make a couple? He was the exiled King Under the Mountain and she had no desire to be a Queen. She wanted to return home to the Golden Wood. She missed Haldir and Galadriel and could not think of a future without them in it and that is what a future with Thorin would mean.

No, this would simply not do. She would simply have to get over these feelings, she told herself for the umpteenth time. It was not love, it was a crush and she would get over it by continuing to be nothing but professional towards Thorin. She simply wanted what she could not have and eventually the feelings would fade. Thus browbeating herself into a veneer of calm, she started back to the camp.

* * *

><p>That night when she went to sleep, Freya dreamt of home. She was in the golden wood, training with Hadir. She fought with her staff, Haldir with his blade. His easy laugh and smile that seemed to be reserved for her and his brothers warmed her heart as he gave her advice and pointers.<p>

As they took a rest, Haldir smiled at her and asked her if she was content. She smiled in return.

"Brother you know I am always content, here with you." She replied. Haldir's face became serious.

"No, Freya. I mean, on this quest. Are you content with the path Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel have set you upon?"

The question caught Freya off guard and the scene changed, Haldir and Freya were stood in Rivendell watching the dwarves of the company train. Fili and Kili were smiling and joking with another version of Freya as she leaned against a tree next to Bilbo, watching the scene before the princes continued with their drills as Dwalin instructed them.

Freya could feel Galadriel's magic around them and realised the Lady was giving her this opportunity to speak with Haldir, or perhaps an image of Haldir in her mind. She knew these were memories and her and Haldir could not be seen, so Galadriel must have some purpose to showing her this. She had learned long ago that it was better to accept this sort of thing than to resist.

"I was disappointed not to see you in Rivendell Freya."

"Haldir I am so sorry. We had to leave before I could find out if you were there. I miss you so much brother!"

"Dear one, do not trouble yourself, my lady is providing us an opportunity to converse, let us use it to our advantage!"he smiled down at her before turning back to the scene.

"You have friends here, that is good to see." Said Haldir. Freya smiled and nodded casting the smile up at the elf she saw as a brother.

"I do… Fili and Kili have become very dear to me, you would like them I think Haldir."

"I am sure I would, if you do... despite the fact that they are dwarves. The hobbit as well, there is something about him that I cannot place, I believe that he will surprise you all come the end of your quest." Concurred Haldir, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes, he has also become very dear to me. Bilbo is a kind sole. I wish nothing more than to protect him." Haldir gave her a sympathetic look.

"Fate may decree something different sister. But Bilbo is strong, he will find his path."

They looked on for a moment in silence. Freya's eyes found Thorin as they seemed to do so often of their own accord. He was pacing around the area giving advice and instructions to those sparing. His eyes went to the memory version of Freya by the tree and for a moment the Freya's breath caught as she watched him watching her. He gave that small half smile of his and she realised she had never realised him watching her that day.

"Well, sister. It seems that somebody is captivated by you." Freya scoffed and Haldir remained silent for a moment before turning serious.

"You should not dismiss this Freya, this is indeed rare." Freya was startled that Haldir had picked up on things from that one brief glance and smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She grumbled defensively.

"Oh I think you do." said Haldir with a smug look on his face.

As Haldir looked down into her face, the scene changed again to somewhere she did not think she had the strength to revisit at this moment. She was in her room in Rivendell watching as she and Thorin argued. Freya winced at his words, the sting of their blow still strong as she watched her memory self get angry. They watched the first hungry kiss, and Freya blushed fidgeting nervously to have this visible to her brother.

Haldir winced in an amused sort of way sucking in his breath between his teeth as they watched her memory self slap Thorin. Freya then cringed as Thorin pressed her to the wall and placed a searing and passionate kiss on her lips, her responding in kind.

"Well, well! Now this is an interesting scene sister! I feel I must turn away for I am blushing!" said Haldir chuckling. Freya's face burned as she turned to Haldir.

"For the love of the Valar, can I have no privacy? What if I had not told him to leave?" She demanded feeling ashamed of the wantonness of the moment all over again in addition to being angry at the invasion of her privacy in equal measure.

"Oh relax Freya, it is nothing that I have not done myself! I have no wish to stand here and watch… My Lady obviously has some purpose in showing this to us." Haldir crossed his arms over his chest and took a breath, a pensive look on his remained silent reigning in her ire and trying to consider why this was so important to Galadriel.

"You have been needing to speak of this with someone." Haldir started, Freya turned a hopeless look to her adopted brother and nodded.

"Nobody else knows Haldir. I am so ashamed." She whispered.

"Why ashamed Freya." She looked away from him and to the scene before her.

"Why do you think?" She exclaimed.

They turned and watched as Freya's past self told Thorin to leave, only this time she could see his face as he turned away whereas her past self had not been able to.

Where she expected to see anger, she saw only pain. The defeated and rejected slump of his shoulders and look of hurt and disappointment on his face caught Freya completely off guard and she stared dumbfounded as Thorin told her to be in the ring on the morrow. The look of rejection was barely concealed on his face, but his voice was calm and commanding. He waited for Freya's nod before he opened his mouth to say something else but noticed that Freya was not looking at him. The look of pain was replaced by anger as he left the room, slamming the door.

"It seems you are not the only one who attempts to conceal and ignore their feelings." Haldir turned to her as he continued. She looked dejectedly up at her adopted brother. "Tell me, sister, how has he been towards you since this moment"

"I thought he would be angry, but I can't say that he has been. The best way I can describe it is professional and detached. We haven't spoken of this, but he has been polite."

"I see. I believe he did not truly know what he was saying when he spoke in your room… what the Lady shows you now... I believe shows he followed his heart in this moment for the first time in many years. Dwarves are stubborn and greedy and doomed to never recognise love when they see it." Freya fidgeted at the word love looking down and her fidgeting hands.

"I believe you should try to forgive him Freya, he seems to be afraid to accept his feelings, just as you are. That is not to say however that your forgiveness will be easy, and not should it be for that prejudice attitude." Freya looked into Haldir's beloved face and sighed.

"OK, so… say I forgive him and by some miracle we fall madly in love with each other and decide we want to be together… what about everything else? If we reclaim Erebor and he becomes the King under the mountain, what then? I am from the race of men, and a witch. What would become of us?" She cried exasperated, sure that none of this was helping. Haldir sighed wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing in this world is certain, but I do know that there is a reason for you being placed upon the path that brought you into the life of Thorin Oakenshield. The Valar have a plan for each of us, have faith, dear one." They stood holding each other for a moment.

"**~Thank you brother.~**" Freya whispered into the embrace.

"**~You know I will always be here when you need me dear one.~**"

As Haldir placed a kiss on the top of her head, the scene faded completely. Freya looked up into Haldir's face a last time and they shared a smile as he became more faint, engulfed by light as she felt Galadriel's magic leaving them.

She sat up with a start, waking completely and returning to reality. She looked around at the sleeping forms of the company, Nori who was on watch cast her a questioning look and she returned a strained smile. She settled back down into her blankets, but knew that sleep would be slow to claim her again tonight.


End file.
